Made to be Ruled by Each Other
by madetoberuled
Summary: An archive of two particular RP blogs on tumblr.
1. Introduction Post

Introduction post:

This is an archive of our RP blogs on tumblr, and most of it is raw, except a few typos may be corrected here and there. Tony and Loki are already in an established relationship at the beginning of the RP, how they got together will be explored in the near future.

Loki's OOC Intro: I got into being Loki after I bugged the junk out of Tony, who at the same time, was RPing the Master from Doctor Who with me (I was Eleventh Doctor). Tony gave in and that was how this crazy thing was started. I have never RP'd Loki before. So bear with my existence. I like movies, video games, tea and Irish accents.

Tony's OOC Intro: Like Loki said, I got bugged the junk out off, while I was RP'ing the Master with her as my Doctor… and we were also in another RP group for BBC Sherlock where she's John, and I'm Moriarty. I gave in anyway, FrostIron took over my life, and I bug the hell out of my Loki now like I'm attached to her by the side. She's never going to be able to get rid of me. I've never RP'd Tony before too. I write a lot of angst and I do useless things with my life.

OOC!Loki: Yeah you are kind of a creeper...

OOC!Tony: You love me anyway.

On tumblr-

Loki: lost-in-jotunheim

Tony: godiamawesome

Summaries of each chapter:

* = Necessary for storyline

+ = Paradox series (in which explores the different outcomes of Tony and Loki's story)

_*The Start of Loki's Blog: _In which Loki makes a blog, and Tony gives Loki a car, and they have sex in it. [Fluff, M]

_*Naptime: _In which they argue a little, and Loki gets himself arrested, and Tony thinks of bad things, and Loki disappears. [Angst, PG]

_*What Loki was doing and, still: _A continuation of _Naptime, _that shows where Loki had gone to, when Loki comes home, and how he has a breakdown, but Tony's still there for him anyway. [Angst/Fluff, T]

_*Realisation and Loki: _In which Loki realises something, Loki gets taken in by SHIELD, Tony gets upset, and his arc reactor fails, and Loki saves his life. [Fluff, PG]

_The Mysterious Message and, what: _Where Loki sends Tony a video message, and some enemies learn that they should never mess with Tony. [Humor/Drama, T]

_Loki's Secret and Lost and Found: _In which Loki goes shopping, and plays a game with Tony. [Fluff, M]

_*Your Hero, I promised: _Where distraction for Tony takes place, Loki takes something back that belongs to him, chaos ensues, and they face Odin. [Drama/Fluff, T]

_*Two Meetings: _In which Tony and Loki meets SHIELD and Jormungdr. [Fluff/Drama/Fluff, T]

_What Tony Saw: _Loki has a job, Tony wonders, and their little conversations. [Fluff, PG]

_*Mortal: _Where we all know Tony doesn't live forever, and he dreams, and Loki makes it better. [Angst/Fluff, PG]

_What Loki Found: _In which Loki hacks into Tony's computer and finds a video. [Humor, PG]

_*Camping Trip: _Where the Avengers are sent on a bonding experience, and Loki is a stalker, and they meet Loki's daughter, Hella. [Humor/Drama/Angst, M]

_Fillers: _As the title goes. [Fluff/Humor, PG]

_Bad End: Sweet Dreams: _The start of our little paradox series where we explode different outcomes. This is in which Tony has sweet dreams. [Angst, M]

_+Sweet Dreams: Nightmares Twist: _The second to the paradox series. In which Loki gets pregnant. [Angst, M]

_+Really, Tony?: _In which Loki finds a picture of Tony in a bikini, Tony tries to defend himself, and they have a lot of sex. [Humor/Fluff, M]

_Strange Migardians and Liquor Cabinet: _In which Loki trolls Tony, then gets drunk. [Humor, T]

_Mmm: _Tony makes Loki breakfast, and gives him a little somethin' somethin'. [Fluff, M]

_A Little Domestic: _In which Tony's a jealous prat, hints Loki (who isn't listening) something, and Loki finds out about the 12 for 12 Maxim cover models. [Fluff, PG]

_*Battery Life: _SHIELD decides that it's fun to experiment on Loki, but Tony gets extremely upset. [Drama, PG]

_*Paris, darlin': _In which they go to Paris for a little get away, fall in love with each other all over again, _and, _magic happens. [Fluff, M]

Comments to each chapter:

_The Start of Loki's Blog_

L: Stupid jerk didn't help me. What a bastard. I mean, I didn't really need help setting it up. I was just bitching about the colours. Wait, you want an actual comment? Oh, well I like it. It was a good start for us to show the bickering and then the sex-y times.

T: Hell, Loki actually made his blog before mine, which I woke up to one day with her going WHERE ARE YOU I MADE ME BLOG, then I spend four hours to get all my colours done and finally we started RP'ing. We have sex every day now.

_Naptime_

L: Yeah I don't know what I was doing here, except I wanted angst I guess...

T: Asshole left poor Tony alone to cry. This upsets me. Tony why you love Loki so much?

_What Loki was doing and, still_

L: YEAH. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING. It was spur of the moment lets blow something up!

T: And here's Tony being awfully sweet and nice and forgiving.

_Realisation and Loki_

L: Uguuu I loved this one. Tony dying Loki saves him angst kinda sadness fhdslfhasdlfhsd yeah.

T: YES. This was beautiful akfjgdf Loki being so scared that he'll lose Tony and all that jazz. All my creys.

_The Mysterious Message and, what_

L: HA. HA. That's it. Also, being a badass was fun. I really like doing battles in my head but as soon as I commit it to symbols on some form of media it kind of implodes.

T: I loved the starting, Loki being mischievous and all, it was endearing. Then Loki going batshit over Tony, I LOVED THIS MORE. Yeah. I remember when Loki made a typo and to this very day, I'm still laughing over it.

_Loki's Secret and Lost and Found_

L: HA. HA. HA.

T: Yeah, Loki's horrible with commentary. And I did say we have sex a lot. This was horrible for Tony though.

_Your Hero, I promised_

L: I think I rushed this a bit...I should have extended it out for more realization for Loki and for readers about the choice he had to make...whoops...

T: I don't have much to say on this. 'Cept I'm a complete badass for facing up to Odin.

_Two Meetings_

L: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah. I...really like Mama Loki a lot. It's a weird head canon where he is a baby-talking sack of loving goo when he is with his children and doesn't give a crap about what other people think.

T: Yeah because in other fandoms, M!Preg is really weird, but Loki's a shapeshifter so him being pregnant and having kids doesn't bug me at all. And Loki's a demanding bitch.

_What Tony Saw_

L: I needed Hiddles on my blog. That's why I posted it.

T: Loki up to his mischief again, but OOC!Tony doesn't mind. Then again Tony doesn't mind too.

_Mortal_

L: Cried. Decided to fluff it up and make the landing a little less painful.

T: Cried writing the Fear of Mine part, but I loved it. I like how my Loki makes things better and everything hurt less. But I love angst, so.

_What Loki Found_

L: HAHAHAHA. Yeah. I...love Tony. Really.

T: And I love you too, Loki. Always.

_Camping Trip_

L: IDK WHY I ASKED TO DO THIS. Brokeback Mountain plus Dreamworks cartoon movies...

T: I don't know why I go along with Loki's whims.

_Fillers_

L: Was this the ones we couldn't reblog cause they were pictures? Oh wait [looks it up] AH THAT ONE. Yeah I like those dumb fillers I stick in...Hiddles and brightly coloured ponies. I am so pro brony.

T: Fluffeh timez. But yeah. :U We didn't reblog this on the new blogs we moved into.

_Bad End: Sweet Dreams_

L: You know my opinion Tony but I'll repeat myself: FUCK YOU

T: My guilty pleasure is writing angst and making people cry with it.

_Sweet Dreams: Nightmares Twist_

L: My own opinion: FUCK WHY DID I DO THIS?

T: Because we made a deal. One for one, therefore… But yes, I loved this. : I loved the twist. No spoilers.

_Really, Tony?_

L: HAHAHAHA. Yeah...no comment.

T: Oh look, we ended up having sex, again! People should see our Skype conversations…

_Strange Migardians and Liquor Cabinet_

L: IDK WHAT I WAS DOING. But I wanted to troll Tony. I love to troll Tony.

T: Loki was high, or something.

_Mmm_

L: ehehehehehehehehehehehehehee [Comment King]

T: Yeah, I don't even.

_A Little Domestic_

L: fdsjkaflkdhfjk FLUFF. And the posts for 12 for 12 Maxim Girls is better with gifs because I gif spam Fandral and Tony.

T: YES FLUFF. And all the pretty pictuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeeees.

_Battery Life_

L: Hnnngggg angst for the win then FLUFFFFFFF

T: THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL STORY.

_Paris, darlin'_

L: ...All my teeth are gone from this. I screamed when Tony pulled out the box.

T: This arc ruined all my expectations in romance. Fkjgdf I screamed throughout everything. I'm 10000 percent emotionally invested in this ship.


	2. The Start of Loki's Blog

Loki's blog:

**I cannot fathom…**

Not only is he crass and rude but a complete and utter buffoon in comparison to myself, but this…ANTHONY STARK had the _audacity_ not to set this up for me after I so kindly asked him last night.

And all that I have done for him. He said he was "too busy in the workshop" when I called down. Fine.

If he wants it that way then I guess I will go have my _own_ fun at someone else's _expense_!

Tony's blog:

**Oh, quit it.**

Oh for fuck's sake.

Loki, you really need to stop being such a drama queen. You were the one who wanted to create that blog in the first place anyway. Besides, I'm _busy. _New cars and all!

What exactly have you done for me? All you've been doing is living off me and in my mansion! Sheesh.

Come down to the workshop, won't you?

Loki's blog:

_Excuse me_? Who do you think I am? Some lowly wench you picked out of the gutter?

I _did_ ask you! And if you knew what's good for you you'll retract your statement because I could be out _destroying_ your precious world if I wanted to or better yet I could just go back to Asgard. Why don't I start a nice war, _hm_? Interplanetary war sounds like such _fun_!

Sounds _nice_ doesn't it? I think I might do that.

Tony's blog:

I think you're my brilliant and amazing Loki, love. Definitely not some wench.

Oh, come on. Stop getting so upset, you'll get wrinkles even with that flawless complexion of yours. Just come down to the workshop, won't you? I've a surprise for you.

No starting wars, please? I don't want that brother of yours getting angry at me for upsetting and breaking my door down _again._

Loki:

[Loki walks down the stairs, not caring to just teleport. He runs a hand through his hair and opens the door into Tony's workshop]

You summoned me? Make it quick I'm tired and I grow bored of standing around.

Tony:

[Tony pulls out from underneath a car and calls out to Loki, smiling at him as he walked over.]

Look, I got you something.

[He gestured to the car he was working on.]

I thought you might like one of your own.

Loki:

[Loki pouts his lips in a scrutinizing fashion. He looks over the metal contraption and lets a finger glide over it.]

You do realize I am capable of just teleporting, yes? Why would I need one of these…metal monstrosities?

[He gazes up and looks away like an already bored child pushing away his toys.]

Tony:

Because, love…

[Tony trails off and rubs the back of his hand against his cheek. It smudges oil over his face.]

You can't exactly teleport everywhere you go. People are bound to notice you. _Besides, _I've seen the way you look at me when I take you out for a drive.

Loki:

[Loki closes his eyes and raises his nose into the air.]

I have no idea what you are talking about _Anthony_ Stark. No idea at all. And do not doubt my abilities. If I wanted to I could fly or turn into a bird. Though your gift is kind I will have to find other uses for it.

Tony:

[Tony rubs his cheeks and walks over to Loki, cupping his cheek (and getting oil over his face too). He gazes softly into Loki's eyes.]

Of course, you don't sweetheart. You never do. I'm not doubting your abilities. If you dislike the car so much, I suppose I could return it. I customized it myself just so that the colors would suit you. Well, I suppose that won't matter now.

[He pulls away and walks back to the car, patting the hood of it.]

Loki:

[Loki pouts his lips and walks over to Tony. He lifts up his thin fingers and tugs the man over to the side of the car and makes him stand off to the side. Loki opens the door of the Jaguar and leans in to pull the seat all the way down and back so that it had enough leg room for an extremely tall giant who conveniently wanted to sleep. A smirk pricked at the corners of Loki's mouth as he grabbed Tony by the collar and shoved him into the driver's seat of the car. He climbed in and straddled the billionaire then closed the car door. Loki was hunched over Tony in the sports car and started to grind him hips.]

I told you, other uses, now shut up and fuck me you stupid man.

Tony:

[Tony raises both his eyebrows when he is shoved roughly into the seat. He chuckles at Loki straddling him with a speed that could match the car's and laughs a little harder when Loki starts grinding and commands him to fuck him.]

Darling, I'm not going to fuck you if you're going to be calling me stupid.

[He pulls Loki into a kiss anyway, threading his fingers through his lover's long hair. Tony hums into the kiss and wraps his other arm around Loki's neck. He grinds back teasingly, not putting any force into it so that the grinding lingers and leaves Loki for more.]

Loki:

Ah, well then I guess I shall take the initiative.

[Loki smiles into another kiss and sucks on Tony's tongue as he removes his pants. He hooks his thumb under the waist band of his underwear and a flash of green light blinds Tony for a couple seconds.

When he opens his eyes again Loki is naked and playing with a vial between his fingers.]

Would you like a turn or should I do all the work for you since _someone_ was so unhelpful with my internet scribe.

[Loki popped off the top of the bottle and let the oil slide down his fingers. He leaned in to kiss Tony some more, demanding he use more force as he started to slick himself very, very slowly.]

Tony:

[Tony grunts into the kiss as his tongue is sucked on, and his eyes captures a glimpse of Loki taking his pants off before he has to shut his eyes tightly from the blinding green lights. As he opens his eyes, he sees little spots of light that seemed to be teasing him from the sight in front of him. _Delicious. _His gorgeous, gorgeous Loki. Tony bites his lips to prevent himself from grinning at the cheek of his lover.]

Weeell, perhaps you should do all the work. While you were up there playing away with the internet, guess who was down here fixing up a car?

[He quivers involuntarily as he watches the oil coat Loki's fingers. He moans as he is kissed again, hands snapping down to hold Loki by his tiny waist and grinding harder and a little faster against it.]

Mmm… _Loki, _don't be a tease now.

Loki:

[Loki let out a chuckle and put in another finger while letting out a more-then-usual erotic moan]

Tease? You jest. I am not a tease Tony Stark.

[He added another finger and sighed at the feeling before stretching himself agonizingly slowly with more moans and extreme teasing. His free hand started to slowly unzip Tony's pants until he got half way.]

Nn, tell me Mr. Stark. What do you want?

Tony:

[A half-whine passes through Tony's lips as he hears the moan from Loki's lips. He rolls his eyes at Loki before he smiles.]

You're the God of Mischief, sweetheart. Surely you are a tease.

[And he _is _proven right from the way Loki sighs as he stretches himself out. It makes Tony's skin prickle with goosebumps because he can anticipate what would come next- it does. Loki loved making him beg.]

Do we really have to do this? [He whispers into Loki's ear before placing a kiss there.] You know I want you. You know I want my cock _in _you.

Loki:

[Another moan escapes Loki's lips as he removes his fingers and unzips the rest of Tony's zipper. He hooks a finger under the band and pulls down slowly. An approving hum reverberates in his chest as he lifts himself onto Tony and gently presses. There's a sharp intake of air and a sigh of approval as Loki smoothly slides down pausing every so often to let his body acclimate to the change. When Tony is fully buried inside Loki smiles.]

Yes, much better. Right where I like you. Yes, yes, _yes, __yes…_

[Loki starts to move up and down slowly. Loki growls and starts to move faster and his moans escalate.]

Tony:

[Tony arches his back and breathes in deeply as Loki slips himself down on Tony. He clenches his teeth with a sharp intake of air and sighs while Loki continues to take more of Tony in and adjusts to it. He strokes Loki's back, coxing him as he does so, and there is a quick exchange of kiss before Loki pulls back with a smile. Tony can only return the very same.]

Oh, _Loki…_

[His hips start to buckle up in rhythm to Loki's movements and his hands now grip tightly onto Loki's waist so that they are perfectly in sync. There's the loud slapping of skin against skin and their grunts gradually increasing in volume so much so that it echoed in the car.]

Nnngh, yes, yes. Fuck, mmm..! Loki, you are _amazing_.

Loki:

[Loki kept bumping his head against the roof of the car but the sweat on his skin and the deep red blush on his face said he really, really didn't care. He continued to ride Tony, now hard and relentless. His cock twitched from Tony's movement and a whimper escaped his lips.]

T-Tony! Tony!

[Loki's brows furrowed as his head rested on Tony's shoulder. He laced his fingers with Tony's and squeezed. The others name spilled from the trickster's venomous lips which took the liberty to suck and bite at the super hero's neck. Loki shifted his hips, trying to get a different angle and. It. Was. Great.

The God of Mischief's moans escalated as Tony drove straight into the other's prostate. The moans got throatier and high pitched and Loki could feel himself clench around Tony's cock for added friction.]

Tony:

[Tony's head is thrown back against the car's head rest with grunt after grunt leaving his lips. He watches Loki through hooded lids, and the way his own name pours through Loki's thin luscious lips makes him arch his back forward so that their chests are now pressing against each other.

When their fingers are laced, Tony returns a single squeeze and holds Loki's hands tightly in his. He groans as his eyes snap shut when Loki marks him at the neck.]

_God, _Loki! Oh, god- ahh! _Fuck, _you will be the death of me, I swe- mmmff…

[His words trail away as he feels Loki tightening around himself and it takes him a great effort to not just come into Loki there and then. Tony navigates Loki's head with his chin to pull him into a kiss once more without their hands ever letting go of each other's even for a mere second. He sighs into the kiss, breathing Loki's name into its owner's mouth, and whispers a simple 'love you' as their pace starts to become frenzied.]

Loki:

[Loki doesn't have time to respond before Tony starts to pound him. His moans and cries turn inaudible as he gets closer to the edge. He rests his forehead against Tony's, which made it a bit awkward since they kept moving so erratically. Yes, he loved this strange Midgardian, friend of his annoying brother and what one would consider a "play boy". Loki wasn't even sure what love was, but he was sure it was what he felt when he was with Tony. His mind swirled with a string of past flings and disasters, nothing compared to Tony (not that he'd say it out loud without teasing). Loki finally let go and squeezed Tony's hands as he came hard, screaming his name and not giving a damn about anything else other than the man in front of him.]

Tony:

[It does not bother Tony when Loki reply, it only makes him smirk because the highly egoistic part of him is pleased with himself for being able to make a god, and such a _sexy _one at that, squirm with cries like that. He pecks a kiss on Loki's lips before they resume to having their forehead pressed against each other's. Whilst Loki's mind swirls with his thoughts, Tony thinks about how once someone had said to him he had everything and nothing and how much that has changed ever since Loki stepped into his life. He comes into Loki a few thrusts after Loki does, his grip on Loki's tightening in return. He cries out Loki's name too, but less loudly. He breathes heavily as Loki finally rides out his orgasm and settles down on Tony's lap.

They exchange smiles, and Tony finally pulls his fingers away only to push them through Loki's hair. He kisses Loki once more, and it's nice and slow because Tony is happy and contented with the god in front of him.]

You're beautiful.

Loki:

[Another brief moan escaped Loki's lips as he removed himself from Tony, the others seed starting to roll down his cream thighs. Loki rested himself against Tony and purred like a cat, nuzzling closer.]

And you are a handsome Midgardian who owns far too many motorized vehicles. I do thank you though, such a lovely gift. I will continue to cherish it, thank you Tony.

[Loki kissed the other deeply and stared into his eyes before going back to his cat-like position of comfort.]


	3. Nap time

Loki's blog:

**What a child.**

#BITCH PLEASE

It seems Tony has retreated to pouting on the veranda. Nothing I can do about it, I was just having polite conversation with him.

Fine, if he wants to pout so be it. I'm going out to eat.

Tony's blog:

**Not a child.**

Loki was being _rude. _Seriously, how is "do you always do that, talk to your stupid Migardian metal?" a polite conversation at all? My machines aren't _stupid._

#WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?

* * *

><p><span>Loki's blog:<span>

**Oopsie~**

Guess who got arrested~?

Feeble Midgardian soldiers of the law. Looks like they didn't appreciate me turning cars into ice cream today. Tis but a trifle. I will be out soon.

Tony's blog:

**Only idiots get arrested.**

Have fun smelling like the other people in the cell.

Jerk.

Loki's blog:

On the contrary, we are all getting along…_splendidly_.

Tony's blog:

You should get home sooner. I've something in store for you.

Loki's blog:

Let me escape from prison. I'll be there soon, darling.

Tony's blog:

Don't keep me waiting for too long, love.

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Nap Time]<span>**

Loki:

[Loki is sleeping in one of the many bedrooms in Tony Stark's mansion except this one was different. On the bed was a nest of some of Tony's missing shirts and bed sheets. Loki's head was resting against a collection of AC/DC shirts and he was sleeping in an over sized hoodie, no pants, possibly no underwear. Oh wait, yes underwear.

The room was dark thanks to JARVIS and Loki was sleeping soundly. Loki had kept this room hidden with magic. He never wanted to admit it, but he enjoyed the smell of sweat, motor oil and metal. It was distinctly "Tony Stark" and he relished it. But Tony was doing something and he wasn't about to sniff him like some strange dog so Loki resorted to his secret nest.]

Tony:

[While Loki took his nap in that secret room of his, Tony was in down in his workshop sorting through files from work on his computer. He mindlessly rattled on to his machinery 'buddies' and worked through the files eventually. It always tired him to go through them, and all he wanted was to watch a movie with Loki as his lover curled up on his lap.]

Loki!

[He called out, walking into his living room.]

Loki:

["Not giving a shit" as you Midgardian's say, Loki slept away silently. He pulled the hoodie around him more and pawed for the sheets to cover his legs. He snoozed away in comfort.]

Tony:

[Tony groaned in frustration when he did not get a response from Loki. He knew that Loki was still in the mansion however, since JARVIS had informed him so. He walked around his house, opening every door he could to look for Loki. He was tired and simply wanted Loki in his arms then. Why did Loki always have such bad timing for his little games?

Just as he was about to give up on his search, he caught a glimpse of a door at the corner of his eyes. 'It's never been there before,' he mused. Still with the door at the corner of his eyes, he turned around slowly and approached the door cautiously.

He found Loki inside taking his nap wearing _his _shirt and gathered in _his _clothes. He smiled to himself and approached the sleeping god quietly. His smile once happy turned into a sad one as he knelt down by Loki's side and his gaze was soft on his lover.]

_Loki…_

[He was sad, because in front of him laid the most beautiful of all beings he had ever seen and he knew, he _knew _that Loki was immortal, and that he wasn't. He stroked Loki's cheek slowly as he could without stirring him. 'Beautiful, beautiful Loki,' Tony thought. 'One day I will grow old with wrinkles and still you will look the same.' He bit his lip, but the sad smile was still upon his face. 'I wonder if you'd still love me then.']

I wonder if you'd leave me then.

Loki:

[A warm small smile graced Loki's lips as he slept. He cooed Tony's name in his sleep and cuddled closer to the man. He seemed happy in his dream of them sitting together somewhere on Midgard. They were smiling and happy and Loki felt warm. is dream ended and he slowly opened his eyes to Tony looking at him. At first he smiled at his super hero until he noticed the hint of sadness. Loki sat up and cupped Tony's face between his hands and stares quizzically, still a bit sleepy eyed.]

Why do you…look so…sad?

[Loki let his head tilt to the side as he pulled Tony onto the bed so he was over him. Loki lifts one of his legs so his knee can tap Tony at his side, this act however revealed his less then decent choice of undergarment in green and in the category of lace. Not that he was trying to be sexy now, not with Tony looking sad. Loki frowned.]

Tony:

[Tony automatically kissed Loki on the lips even with his own face cupped. He shook his head slightly and tried to give Loki his best smile.]

It's nothing. Sorry for waking you up, love.

[He followed Loki's movements so that he was hovering above the god. _What if I grow too old and lose the strength to be atop of you like I usually am?_ He balanced himself on one of his hands splayed next to Loki's head and started brushing Loki's cheek again with the other. He laughed lightly at Loki tapping his side, and his eyes caught a brief glance of Loki's choice of underwear. _You'll always stay this beautiful, won't you? I know I won't be young forever. _He felt a bit of wet pricking his eyes, and quickly leaned down to kiss Loki with his eyes shut tight so that his lover couldn't see the tears.]

Loki:

[Loki wasn't easily fooled by deception, not when he was the God of Mischief. Tongue of silver, a master of disguise, deception and trickery. When Tony leaned down to kiss him, his eye stayed open and he glared to focus. He pushed Tony's head back and focused in on his face.]

Tell me what you are thinking before I probe your mind myself _Anthony_.

[Loki's look was stern and his entire body went rigid as he held Tony with an iron grip almost worthy of Thor's. His face was filled with annoyance because something was bothering his love. And this something was something truly troublesome.]

Tony:

[Tony swore at himself in his head, he should have known better than to try covering that up. Still, his eyes looked away from Loki. He didn't want to tell Loki what he was thinking. It was stupid and Loki would probably just laugh at him and call him a 'Migardian imbecile'.]

It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart.

[He blinked rapidly to will the tears away. Under Loki's strong grip, he couldn't help but wince. He knew he was upsetting Loki somewhat, but he really didn't want Loki to see to this seemingly _weak _side of him. He thought a bit about Loki's past flings then, and immediately swore at himself again for doing so because- _he's probably going to leave you like he left them. _His thoughts only made the situation worse for him and a single tear had escaped and rolled down his cheek even with him trying to force away the tears.]

Loki:

[As soon as the tear hit Loki on the cheek his face went into a dark glare of disapproval. He slowly let his hand move away from Tony's face, his gaze never moved a twitch. His hands glowed a dark green and a warm flood filled Tony's head as Loki invaded on his thoughts. His expression remained angry and dark as he crippled the other into huddling into himself from the foreign sensation. Loki was leaning over Tony, hands still on his head, his expression went grim when he filtered through everything.

Loki finally let Tony go, let him recover except when he looked up he was met with a very, very angry God of Mischief. Loki's lower lip trembled as he tried to keep his angry composure.]

Never think that. Ever again. _EVER_. I would never _treat_ you the way I did any of those _lesser_ beings! Do you honestly think I would do that? Do you honestly believe I would have reduced you to such a position? I have _NEVER_ let any ideas like…_THOSE_ enter my mind! Do not think I would cast you aside so easily! I am not a monster like Od—

[Loki stopped mid-sentence and looked away stunned at his slip of tongue. His eyes quickly darted back and he vanished in a wisp of green smoke.]

Tony:

No, no, no. Don't-

[Tony was unable to complete his sentence before he saw the magic in Loki's hands and felt a warm sensation going into his head. It felt extremely uncomfortable on his part. He could see Loki in his mind, and he knew that Loki was reading his thoughts. He also knew that Loki was growing angry as he went through them. Tony groaned as Loki removed himself from his mind and his head spun. Eventually he opened his eyes, and he saw Loki's trembling lip and angry stare.

He kept quiet through Loki's yelling, hating himself as every sentence cut deeply into him. He only looked back at Loki at the slip of his tongue with a half-questioning gaze. Suddenly, Loki was gone without a trace. Tony collapsed there on the bed in the midst of his own clothes that Loki was once cuddled in. He could smell the scent of his lover faintly on his own clothes. Still beating himself up over having those thoughts of his and having Loki angry at him made him want to cry. He didn't. Instead, he curled up there and then, pulling his clothes that smelled a little like Loki close to himself to play pretend that his lover there with him because he needed Loki but he knew Loki wouldn't be back any time soon. Tony fell asleep that curled up that way an hour later, after having pushed away all forms of thoughts about wanting Loki to be there in the moment he needed him most.]


	4. What Loki was doing and, still

Loki:

**What Loki was doing 1:[I have…done something I regret]**

[The sound of crunching snow is drowned out by the whistling wind in the vast tundra of Alaska. The distant howl of the wolves and the cry of a violent wind were all you could hear, if you were lucky and your ears weren't frozen.

A violent flash of green scattered in the wind. Loki was staggering to find his balance, his face still filled with shock. The cold icy wind shred through what was left of his warmth and his face started to tint blue. He felt angry, sad and frustrated. He ran again, away from his old memories. He ran away from Tony. He felt the sting of warm tears escape his eyes. His face contorted into pain as he clenched his teeth. The tears froze down his face and underneath were trails of blue, his fingers started to freeze.

He cursed loudly in his native tongue and pounded at the ground. His moment of weakness and he ran far, far away. In Tony's moment of weakness he invaded and violated his mind. He got angry and…felt great weakness in almost showing a lesser side but…so did Tony.

Loki slumped further into the snow, he let the drift cover him slowly, closing out the sun's rays, letting the snow fill in around him. He could feel his face turning, the blue hue he so much despised. It climbed up his face and over his body as the snow made him vanish in the blink of an eye.]

_No matter how elaborate the lie or how beautiful it seems, I cannot take back what I have said. And…not even my own heart can carry the weight of my own hurtful words…_

_I am sorry…_

_I wish I could take it back…_

_I wish I would stop running…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Loki was doing 2: [I need to go back]<span>**

A giant snow drift was a complete eye sore in the middle of the flat frozen tundra. The wind continued to whip and lash out icy shards in its wake. The snow mound twitched and a blue and rigid hand emerged. It slammed down onto the ground and the figure pushed himself up. Clumps of snow and ice dropped off of Loki's head as he slowly looked towards the bleak horizon. His deep ruby eyes looked from side to side then down at his hands. Turning them back and forth they were nothing but blue and with their distinct Jotun markings. He growled deep in his chest and stood up slowly. His legs wobbled under his weight.

He had been asleep for some hours, possibly more. He wasn't sure with the Alaskan tundra. A melancholic expression adored his blue face as he raised his hand to emit a green aura. With a zap he was gone in a violent green spark that vanished with the wind.

Loki's body lurched to a halt at the top of Stark tower, a cloak billowing around him under the violent storm above. He looked around through the thick curtain of rain when JARVIS' spoke up.

_'Welcome back, sir. May I inform of your return?' _asked the synthetic voice in its usual monotone.

The God of Mischief rose his hand.

"No thank you JARVIS, I would like to be alone for now." Loki's tone was sad as he wrapped the cloak around himself ever more. He looked once, twice over his hands to see them slowly start to fade back to a normal Aseir pigment, a normal Midgardian colour. He waved his hand only slightly and a mirror appeared. He watched as his complexion slowly turned back to normal. Loki sat in the rain, not caring he was getting drenched, he just watched his skin turn back to a normal shade. Something not so hideous.

Tony would have found him hideous. No one, sans Thor, wanted him in Asgard. They did not want a monster so close to the throne.

"Soon…" the trickster whispered, rain sliding down his sullen face.

* * *

><p><span>Tony:<span>

**And, still.**

[Tony had fell into a restless sleep in which he faded through past memories of his time held captive in Afghanistan and intertwining dreams. He saw Loki there in his memories(dreams?), sitting there as and when as he went through making the Iron Man suit for the first time. Sometimes Loki was teasing him with little jokes, sometimes Loki merely mocked him in his usual manner. Tony would tell that even in his sleep, his dreams were not quite right. Loki was never there, and yet…

His surreal dreaming caused him to snap awake hours later. He was still clutching onto his own clothes that carried his lover's smell- it was now gone- and he was drenched in his own sweat. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to remember where he was. He ignored the voice of JARVIS greeting him as he did so, making an attempt to look around for Loki. His eyes felt awfully dry and he had no idea why. As he pushed the balls of his palms into his eyes, he asked JARVIS where Loki was.

He ran out of the room, and around the mansion for the second time that day in search of _his _god, when JARVIS had failed to reply him. He knew that that meant Loki was back and had instructed JARVIS not to inform Tony of his reply. He found Loki on the roof sitting in the rain with his majestic cloak wrapped around himself. Worried, Tony rushed up to the trickster's side and picked him up before the drenched god could protest. He kept quiet, not saying a word, as he brought Loki into their bathroom and began undressing the man. Tony dried Loki up with a huge towel, rubbing warmth into him even though Loki didn't seem to need it. He pulled one of his shirts (at least two sizes too big) over Loki and when he was done, Tony finally cracked a smile.]

You really shouldn't have sat in the rain like that.

Loki:

[Loki just watched as Tony dried him off. Time seemed to slow down. He watched, as the Man of Iron rushed in frantic movements trying to get him warm.]

_I don't need you to do this…please don't be sad…_

[He wanted to raise a hand in protest, but felt his body refusing to cooperate with him. Tony pulled the shirt over Loki's head and cracked his smile. As soon as the shirt fell over his face tears followed suit. He lifted his shaking hands and looked down. Relief washed over him, but a deep sorrow was still in his veins as the trickster grabbed onto Tony's shirt and cried. He didn't deserve to be with someone who cared so much even after what he did. Jumping ship and leaving like that. He could see the tired eyes, the smell of sweat, he knew Tony had some horrid dream and he wasn't there to help and comfort him. Instead he ran away from his own problems. He put his own problems first.

Loki sobbed but never got any closer than arm's length of the other. His head hung low and his shoulders shuddered. He didn't deserve this. Tony didn't deserve the trouble and obvious pain Loki was putting him through. Loki felt weak and undeserving, for once in his life he felt the heavy burden of his past crush him. He felt the force of what the future held swallow him whole and suffocate him. He felt the present, the pained man standing before him, drown him in regret.

Loki felt like a complete and total piece of garbage and Tony Stark was the one who made him feel this. Feel like a…human, made him feel emotion, feel emotions he denied as a child and he didn't know how to cope. So he cried. He cried and clung on to one of the last things he could in hope of forgiveness. Loki knew he could not promise anything. He knew bad winds always followed his trail. So why did this Midgardian want to be with him so much?

Too many questions, not enough focus. For another time perhaps.]

Tony:

[The minute Loki's tears poured down his face, it was Tony's first instinct to pull Loki in close to cuddle and comfort the man. He wasn't allowed that not with the way the trickster held his shirt and stood there crying in front of him. It crushed Tony's heart to watch his lover cry. His eyes were cast down yet fixed on Loki's face as he watched the man cried. He felt useless there and then, and it bit at him the way acid would bite into skin.

Tony wanted to break down and cry himself but at that point of time, he had felt that he needed to be the stronger one between the both of them. Even so, he felt terrible inside. A part of him was tired of always have Loki disappear on him every time one of them got upset and having to find him hours later but another part of him had a love for Loki so overwhelming that made him hold on stronger than ever before.

Eventually, Tony broke through Loki's grasp on his shirt that coiled his arms tightly around Loki's neck. He shushed the god softly, willing him not to cry, as he rubbed small circles on his back. Tony pulled back only to kiss away the tears still dribbling down Loki's face.]

Hey, hey. Don't go crying on me now. You're going to ruin that flawless complex of yours with wrinkles at this rate.

Loki:

[Loki closed his eyes and inhaled some shaky breaths. He looked at Tony with a look of concern.]

W-why…do you _insist_ on being so kind when I have done nothing but harm you? Why are you not made at me? Why are you not yelling at me? Why do you not even show the slightest hint of wanting to punish me for what I have done to you? A-are you just waiting for another time? I—

[Loki turns away revealing a long healed gash at the back of his neck. Most of his hair was hiding the top but the shirts collar slide down enough that it showed. The discoloured and scarred skin was a stark contrast to Loki's pale complexion.

The god continued to rattle of things at the top of his mind. He was far from his usual composed self and in the middle of a tremendous break down. I'm sorry, he;d say over and over, I'm sorry please don't be angry. Then he slipped, he didn't even catch it himself. He spoke in a mix of Midgardian and Asgardian, a jumble of sad sounding pleads. Loki slowly sunk to his knees.]

_I'm sorry! Please don't do this. Please don't hate me! Please don't do this! Please Father! I'm sorry! Please! Please! I'll try harder! I'm sorry!_

Tony:

[Tony frowned at Loki's sudden outburst and tilted his head in question. He shook his head in this manner, trying to calm Loki down by patting the god's head. Loki had turned away in reply, the scar on the back of his neck showing. Tony had never noticed this before, and it made his heart ache and wince. How could _anyone _possibly do that to Loki? The philanthropist was furious and wanted to take down whoever who had done that to his lover.

He squinted his eyes to allow his ears more room for concentration so that he could hear what Loki was saying through what it seemed to be a mindless prattle. It shocked him greatly when Loki fell to his knees, and Tony quickly knelt down in front of the god and held him by the shoulders.]

Loki. Loki, what's wrong? Stop behaving like that. God, you're scaring me. Love, please talk to me? Tell me what's wrong.

[He shook Loki's shoulders harshly to jerk Loki back into reality. As much as Tony was scared _for _his lover, he could see that Loki was much more frightened himself. He wiped away at the tears again, a grinding sensation pitting at the bottom of his heart. It honestly killed him to see Loki like this.]

Tell me what's wrong, Loki. And please, dear god, _please _don't fucking disappear on me again. Not like this, no. I'll go crazy if you do.

Loki:

_I'm sorry. I'm so__rry_! I'm so sorry father please don't be mad at me!

[Loki brought his hands up to claw at his head. He was lost in his own mind now, trying to get past all the clutter. He could hear Tony. Inside his mind he cried out for Tony to help him. Memories, fragments, slivers of emotions stabbed him. He ran through the memories, the pain, towards the sound of Tony's voice. But on the outside Loki had suddenly become very quiet. He was still clawing at him head, but not causing any damage to himself. He kept replaying old, old dialogue from when he was a child except for Tony it was fully translated into English.]

Father please don't hit me, I'll never do it again! I'm sorry, please! Please don't hurt me I didn't do it…

[Problems with his father, confrontations with other Asgardians, confrontations with Thor's friends, even Thor on a rare occasion, Loki was reliving painful memories…]

…

[And then it all stopped.]

Tony.

[The banter stopped. The pain faded. The memories stopped playing and Loki stopped repeating everything. A look of dread fell over him and he started to push Tony away, his eyes started to glow green and a boiling sensation churning in his gut.]

Tony get away.

[Tony resisted, trying to find out what's wrong. He called out to him but Loki pushed him passed the door and closed it. Tony landed on his side out of the way of the door.]

TONY GET AWAY NOW!

[Before Tony could protest a blinding flash of neon green light blasted through the bathroom door, clearing is straight off the hinges. Angry sparks of magic flew out of the bathroom opening, flying in all directions. Tiles, plastic and glass flew out into the room.

The light started to fade and the dust cleared. Loki emerged from the bathroom looking like he had spent the night there heaving his breakfast, lunch and dinner. He crawled out of the destroyed bathroom. It was basically a crater or a new small hall way. Loki went limp and sighed heavily.]

I'm sorry…I'm sorry Tony.

Tony:

[Desperate to stop Loki from clawing at his head, Tony tried with all his strength to pull Loki's arms away, but compared to a god, his strength was nothing, so he failed. It did not stop him from trying. For the first time that day, he felt tears flooding his vision as he heard memory after memory being replayed through Loki's mouth. He felt outraged for knowing it had been Loki's father who had given him the scar on his neck, he wanted to do more than hurt Odin now. He wanted to make Odin and everyone that had treated Loki badly pay.

Tony's heart started racing as Loki stopped speaking and began pushing him away. He cried out asking what was wrong, and _no, don't push me away, Loki. _Before he could fight back, he was past the bathroom door and flat on his back. The door slammed shut and seconds later there was that flash of green lights. Tony held his arms over his face to shield himself as the splinters of wood along with bits and parts of the bathroom flew past him. When it stopped, Tony removed his arms and stared at the now destroyed bathroom in shock. He scrambled back up to his feet and ran next to Loki.]

Don't apologize to me you stupid, _stupid _god. Are you alright, Loki? Please tell me you're alright.

[He cradled Loki in his arms, pushing away the strands of hair that were in Loki's face. He pulled Loki in closer and pressed his lips to Loki's forehead. His own tears were gone, a worried look was set on his face.]

Loki…

Loki:

[Loki waved a tired hand and groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes to try and get his bearings.]

I am all right. I'm sorry you had to see that though. It has been a long, long time since I had my magic double cross me. Well in a way double cross, but not entirely.

[Loki looked at Tony and leaned in close to kiss the other. He had heard everything. He knew it would happen, but he didn't know it would happen in such a chaotic way. Loki looked genuinely sorry for what he did.]

I am sorry you had to…see that, I mean it. And I am sorry I ran away when you needed me. Please forgive me Tony. I love you…

[He places his hand on the spot where Tony's arc reactor was and gave a tired smile.]

Tony:

[Tony smiled, a little sadly but it was still one of understanding. He shook his head at Loki, said that it was _fine, _and that he didn't mind. He kissed back when he was kissed. Pulled away after, thumbed at Loki's cheek. He laughed softly, it wasn't mocking, it was relief to see that Loki was already looking better.]

You really don't have to apologize, love. It's fine, it's fine. You're still here, aren't you? I love you too, silly. You know I can't stay mad at you.

[He smiled warmly back at Loki, feeling Loki's warm radiate through his arc reactor. He picked the tired trickster up around the waist and behind the knees, carrying him to their bed. Tony set the god down there, telling him to wait there before he made his way to the kitchen. He gathered together a bowl of Loki's favourite cereal along with a glass of orange juice then made his way back up to the room. Setting the drink on the bedside table, he offered the cereal to Loki.]

Here, you should eat this.

Loki:

[Loki pouted his lips and glares at the cereal. He looked back at Tony like a child.]

Just because I destroyed your bathroom with an emotional explosion doesn't mean I need to eat, but fine. I shall accept the bountiful harvest from the local cereal box, even if it does not come with the brightly coloured ponies on the talking box.

[He took the cereal with a pout but smiled and ate anyway. He gestured for Tony to sit next to him by scooting over. He ate a couple spoons full of cereal and silently mulled over what to say.]

I…do not wish for you to get the wrong idea. My childhood was not so…unpleasant. I assure you.

Tony:

[Tony rolled his eyes at Loki albeit glad that his lover was already returning to his usual self. He took his place next to Loki and placed his hand on Loki's thigh, he rubbed there absentmindedly. He wasn't trying to turn Loki on, Tony simply wanted to soothe away Loki's bad past, and it seemed Loki knew. The genius looked over at the deity next to him and sighed.]

You don't have to explain yourself unless you truly want to talk about it, love. I won't force you to. [He paused and scratched his cheek.] But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear about it when you're ready.

Loki:

Well…

[Loki paused and ate another spoonful of cereal and thought about what to say while chewing. He swallowed and tapped the spoon against Tony's cheek.]

I never got along with my father. It does not take a genius to figure that out nor does it take an idiot to realize he was not one to hold back his hand. In fact, he is not my father at all…

[Loki had a grim expression but he blinked and went back to eating his cereal.]

I don't think I have to mention how I never got along with over half of Asgard, Thor's friends, etcetera. I am still close to my mother though. She still loves me and I her, but that is beside the point. I believe I have given you the "basic run down".

[Loki rests his head against Tony's shoulder and lets the spoon dangle in his mouth.]

Tony:

[Tony scrunched his nose up in distaste when Loki tapped the saliva-coated spoon against his face. Though Tony seemed to completely forget about that once Loki had started speaking. He watched Loki's expressions carefully, and his hand on Loki's thigh gripped onto it and squeezed softly.]

I would say I'm sorry, but I'm _not. _[He looked into Loki's eyes and smiled.] That's only because I have you now, and I'll make sure that you won't ever have to go through anyone ill-treating you ever again.

[He threw his arm around Loki's shoulder to pull him in closer. Tony kissed the top of Loki's head and tugged the spoon away from Loki's mouth. He took the bowl away and made Loki drink the orange juice before he pulled the blanket over them.]

You should sleep, love. You must be very tired.

Loki:

You are too kind to me, sometimes I think it is a cruel joke being played on me by the others. Making me feel safe, loved and warm, only to dash my happiness and throw it in my face.

[Loki kisses Tony goodnight and snuggles close, locking ankles and tracing Tony's arc reactor.]

You mean a great deal to me, Anthony Edward Stark. I…would never forget you. I could never forget the one person in my entire existence who made me feel loved, cared for, warm…I could never forget you. I will never forget you.

[Loki laced his hand that was tracing the arc reactor with Tony's own hand and smiled contently. He slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to Tony's heat beat.]

Tony:

[Tony sneers at the little comment of Loki thinking it's a cruel joke because it's _not. _What he felt for Loki was real, and sometimes he wondered if that alone was enough. Loki was a god after all, and Tony was a mere human being. Sure, he was better than most humans (yes, yes, ego) but surely in Loki's eyes he would have easily been just another one of them. He smiled lopsidedly at Loki's promise, he felt sad because he knew he was never going to be there forever. He wondered who would keep his own promise _then, _wondered who would keep Loki away from harm and keep him safe.]

I'll always love and care for you, Loki.

[He swept his fingers into Loki's hair and rubbed Loki's scalp until the god fell asleep on his chest. A sad smile now touched his lips while he continued rubbing his lover's scalp. He thought about how Loki would be like when he was gone in the future. He shook the thoughts away, settling for watching Loki sleep. He continued to hold Loki's hand in his other and ponder before he gradually let sleep to take him into the dark.]


	5. Realisation and Loki

Loki:

**I finally realized…**

…that I have something worth more than an immortal existence. More than the old memories. I can make new memories that I will carry on with me forever. I enjoy your smile and I enjoy smiling again with you. I would give up my life in an instant to grow old with you…I would give it all up.

[clears throat]

No one else has had such a privilege to be considered so… exalted in my eyes.

Do not get comfortable with it.

I have to…go… villainous things to do.

[Loki vanishes, leaving JARVIS and the voice recording he left Tony to find one day. Didn't have to be today, but some day. He'd come across it on his computer, tucked away between files.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**Taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Apparently they want to…test me. I assume they mean physically and mentally. They still deem me a great threat, which I am, but for Tony I shall not harm another Midgardian, unless prompted.

Regardless, I am being told to take some..written test or sorts. Unsure, sounds like mundane school work. No matter.

S.H.I.E.L.D. may do as it wishes, I just want to get home and make sure Tony hasn't drown in motor oil, again.

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

Loki…

Where did you pop off to _this _time? I really dislike sitting around waiting for you to come home like I'm some kind of lost soul without you.

…did you get caught again?

You're starting to make me wonder if you do that intentionally.

I'm just going to go get things done in my workshop until you decide to come home.

Loki:

Oh, you know me Tony. Just out and about, but your S.H.I.E.L.D. friends are so insistent. I didn't want to upset them so I went along for the ride.

Sadly they kept poking me with sharp objects and needles. Though I really do enjoy the "band-aids" with the brightly coloured ponies on them. I heard them talking about trying to see inside my brain and assumed they wanted to cut me open for some…beastly experiment so I ran home.

Tony, why are your friends so **_mean_** to me?

Tony:

They did _what_? They… They are _so _fucked when I drop by tomorrow.

And **you**. Why did you let them experiment on you? Why did you even let yourself get captured in the first place? You could have just teleported back here! What if they _did _cut you open? God! You went along with them just so you could get some fucking plasters with brightly-coloured ponies on them? Oh, for _fuck's _sake. I could get them for you by the dozen if you want me to. _**God. **_I am mad at you, Loki.

You should have known better than to go along with them! I'm disappointed in you, you really should have known better. I-

Argh. You know what? Forget it. Do what you want.

[Tony throws his hand up in frustration and goes off to the workshop.]

Loki:

[Loki can feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and he follows after Tony. His glare would have drilled holes in the back of Tony's head if he wasn't so kind.]

Do you honestly think I went there for, as you Midgardian's say "shits and giggles"? No. I went there for you.

[His tone was icy and calm. A dangerous combination as Loki followed behind Tony, quickly grabbing his arm with a vice grip.]

Do you honestly believe they are content with one of their top most wanted villains living, let alone** sleeping**, with one of their little Avengers? Obviously not. I went there for you as a peaceful extension, that I mean no harm to them or you or your planet. I let them do what they wanted so I could stay with you. Don't you understand?

I did this for you. And if you can't see that…then I am sorry I went at all and I am sorry I have upset you.

Tony:

[Tony threw his hands up in defeat from the way Loki spoke to him. He could never stay mad at Loki for long, not when he knew that the trickster _was _trying his best. Yet Tony still couldn't help but be a tad frustrated. He was constantly worried about Loki, he just wished he knew what Loki was up to all the time. How was he supposed to keep the god safe if Loki was always going to get himself into some sort of trouble?]

I don't _care _what they think of us, Loki. They don't understand you and me. If they ever wanted to get to you, they would have to go through "little" me first. You-

[He rubbed his own temple with his free arm.]

You don't have to do anything. You're _always _going to stay with me. No one can ever take that away from me.

I should be the one who's saying sorry. I didn't mean to flare up at you like that. …I was just worried, alright? I don't want to lose you.

Loki:

No. I am sorry, I should have not gone out without your permission. I should have informed you of where I was going. I am truly sorry. I am too use to just leaving when I feel like it.

[Loki lowers his head and rests his hands together. He was decked out in his Asgardian armor, but it was sort of a default setting for his clothing. His brows furrowed as he thought over what to say.]

I am sorry Tony. I..I mean it. Forgive me. You won't lose me. I promise.

Tony:

[Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and looked over to Loki, then he sighed again. He hated himself whenever he saw _that _expression on Loki's face. It was a terrible feeling.]

No, no, no. Why are you apologizing? Look, you don't have to tell me where ever you go. You have the freedom to do whatever you want, love. I just get overly worried when it comes to you. I'm not mad at you, don't be sorry.

[Tony moved over to Loki's side and pried his hands apart, taking one of them into his own. He squeezed it reassuringly, and smiled softly at Loki.]

Please turn that frown upside down?

Loki:

[Loki let a smile curl on his lips before he laughed. He smiled and looked at Tony with bright eyes.]

I do not understand your strange Midgardian sayings sometimes, but when you are the one saying them I find myself smiling.

[He leans in and kisses Tony on the lips then nuzzles in close.]

Your strange Midgardian colloquialisms are most endearing, might I add.

[Loki spun around and let go of Tony's hand to wander around his workshop.]

I do not understand the idea of "raining cats and dogs". That would be most painful and most horrendous for the animals.

Tony:

[Tony laughed along with Loki, thinking about how ironic it was for the God of Mischief to have such an angelic laughter. He grinned into the kiss when he found himself being given one. As Loki spoke of the methods human spoke and circled the workshop, Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head.]

It simply means that it's raining hea-** urgh**!

[He clutched to his arc reactor that had its lights flickering on and off as he blindly searched for something to hold on to. It sent items from his table clattering onto the ground. He was in agony as he slowly sank into his knees. His chest felt like it was on fire and there was a throbbing ache in his heart.]

Lo-Loki… I-

[He collapsed on the floor, with shuddering breaths and sweat drenching his shirt. He could feel his eyes trying to pop out of its sockets from the pain. JARVIS was sounding an alert (he installed such a function after the last time someone had extracted his arc reactor from himself just in case anything went wrong again) and one of his machines was already carrying over a replacement.]

H-h-help!

Loki:

[Loki turned at the first sound of something falling onto the tiled floor. He had no expression as he ran to Tony's side but didn't touch him. A flare of confusion but a calculating stare was all Tony say up at the God. Loki's hands flared green and he quickly whisked the spare arc reactor to his hand and sliced through Tony's shirt with acute precision. He looked at the blinking light and back at Tony's face. He was emotionless but inside something was…dying.

Loki mumbled to himself and his free hand drifted over Tony's chest to dull the pain as he removed the faulty arc reactor. A sudden look of panic was on his face.]

W-What do I do?

[He had only removed the arc reactor from the socket, but had not unplugged it as he looked down at Tony with a blank expression.]

Tony:

[Tony tried desperately to calm his breathing but it was difficult with the way he could practically _feel _the shrapnel in his chest making its way to his heart. He shivered as his eyes snapped shut at the pain. He could see the look of panic on Loki's face and his mind was screaming _no, please, god, not like this. _He hissed at the arc reactor was taken out of his chest and he tried with all his might to instruct Loki with a shaking finger that he had to put his hand into the electromagnet to unplug the arc reactor properly. Where he failed to speak, JARVIS was quick to intercept by giving quick instructions (also programmed) to Loki.]

Loki:

[Loki set the faulty reactor onto Tony's chest out of the way as he quickly slipped his hand into the socket. He could feel the ooze and discharge swimming around his hand. He let out a flare of magic and could see Tony's heart, see the shrapnel. He wasn't in the right mind to help with that and went back to the mission at hand, unplugged the socket, removed his hand and threw the faulty piece to the side. He took the end of the new reactor and slipped in his hand again.

With a _click _and a slight electrical jolt Tony was back in business. Loki removed his hand and just sat there. He started to shake and he swallowed. He still looked expressionless but his shaking said otherwise.]

Tony:

[He groaned as he came back to his full senses, feeling better immediately. Still, he had to slow his breathing and racing heart. He swore angrily at the faulty arc reactor and wondered what had went wrong with it. He mentally noted that he should be checking what was wrong with it after…]

Thanks, love. I- Loki? Why are you shaking like that?

[Tony grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug to try and calm the god down. He hugged Loki even tighter, trying to take away the shivering and whatever bad feelings that Loki might have been feeling.]

Loki. Loki, I'm fine. Stop shaking like that, you're scaring me.

Loki:

[Loki's breath was shallow as his head rested against Tony's shoulder.]

I…I thought you were going to die.

[There was a hitch in his voice. He felt frozen and scared.]

I…was scared…I was so scared….I…

[Suddenly Loki pulled back and his hands glowed green and he teleported the both of them to bedroom. Tony was shirtless with sweat pants on and under the covers while Loki was now practically hovering over him, hands glowing green and magically monitoring Tony's health. Loki sniffed back a tear. He knew Tony was well now but it scared him. He was scared to be alone without Tony. He looked down.]

_Sleep, sleep well and may you have good dreams. I shall watch over you while you sleep, my darling…_

[Loki placed a glowing hand to Tony's head before the other could protest properly and made the man fall asleep. Loki gave a sad smile and monitored the other, sitting cross legged in mid-air as archaic Nordic symbols appeared before the God of Mischief. He sat in the dark. Watching. Waiting. Analyzing. Even JARVIS brought up heart monitors and a full body scan for Loki to watch.

He never wanted this to happen again.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**[Winter Freeze]**

Loki sat, still cross legged in mid-air, next to the sleeping super hero. He was quietly watching over the archaic writing in front of him and JARVIS' heart and body scans for Tony. He inspected, examined and pondered about Tony's shrapnel.

Possible to remove but it might ultimately kill him. Very low odds of success. Loki searched for different options, possible things he could do but all ended in low odds, low success, death of patient. Removing foreign matter, that much shrapnel from Tony's body would possible kill him too. To keep his existence separate from Tony's own, while trying to navigate through his chest. What if he faltered and ruptured something? What if he got that last piece but slipped and at mid pull got it stuck somewhere else, possibly killing Tony? He'd have to get past the strange force of the reactor as well. Tony had his high points but Loki was still weary of Midgardian technology.

More time. He'll find a way, he always does. Loki let his head roll from shoulder to shoulder. He had JARVIS ignore any calls for Tony about the incident. On one occasion with a repeat call with Fury, Loki purposely zapped him through the phone in the good eye and hung up.

Star Tower was getting pelted by thick snow. Loki had JARVIS unfade a small section of the window so he could look outside without bother Tony. Whipping winds and blue tones littered with feather down like snow.

Another issue to deal with. Maybe later when Tony wakes up or maybe never. He does know but he does not know it all. The God of Mischief was conflicted on _that_ matter.

Loki let a hand rest against the cool glass. Ten minutes later and the pads of his fingers were a blue tint. He frowned and turned back to Tony.

_Sooner than later. Sooner I get it over with, sooner I can find out whether he wants a monster in his life._


	6. The Mysterious Message and, what

Loki:

**[Mysterious video message to Tony]**

[The video starts with a shaky camera that finally rests on a dresser or some flat hard surface. There's some grumbling in a foreign tongue and Loki flops on the bed, which the camera is currently pointed towards. He rolls on his stomach and props his chin on both his hands and smiles widely.]

Edward Stark, paging Mr. Anthony Edward Stark your local God of Mischief is sending you a video. I got the idea from your strange internet site "You-Tube" and from "Google" so I'll just get started because I'm not one to "beat around the bush" and I thought you would enjoy some _entertainment_ during your S.H.I.E.L.D meeting, darling.

[Loki had the lights dim and his hands started to glow. He shifted so the camera was looking at him from the side. He laid flat on his back, smiling at the camera and running his hands slowly up his feet to his thighs. Slowly his clothes started to vanish. A moan escaped his lips and he let his head drop back and his brows furrow as his hands ran up his pelvis…

His stomach…

His chest…

And finally up to his hands. All of his clothes had vanished, his skin a pale cream with a hint of red on his cheeks. He gave a sultry smile towards the camera and some random tango sultry song started to play in the background [Tango Muerta by Parov Stelar].

Loki bit his lower lip and rolls his pelvis so his lower back was facing away from the camera and stretched his arms, letting the dim light and shadows illuminate the contours on his body. He rolled his hips back and was now facing the camera, clearing aroused and breathing heavily. The tip of his right point finger gently tapped at the tip of his cock and Loki let out another moan as he let his finger ghost down to the base. His legs shifted against the white sheets and his toes curled as he started to stroke himself slowly.]

_Tony…_

[A soft and heated whisper accompanied by another pleasurable moan. Loki rolled onto his back and let his head roll from side to side as he bucked his hips gently, repeating Tony's name again and again and again. Beads of pre-cum glistening under the orange glow of the dim lights. He starts to pump harder and harder, bucking his hips with the gently sway of the music. He gets close to the edge, Tony could tell. Loki rolls his head to face the camera and gives a mischievous smile before zapping the camera off, ending the show.]

Tony:

Oh shi- Sorry!

[Tony apologized when his phone rang with a new message in the middle of a meeting that day with S.H.I.E.L.D. As he took his phone out, he raised his eyebrows at the new video message that he received. He played it soundlessly, watching the video with an amused expression. He thought that it was a harmless video (how naive) of Loki simply wanting him to come home and _just_ when he took a sip of his coffee, Loki had his clothes vanished. Tony immediately spat out his coffee and Steve Rogers who was sitting next to him tried to look over. Obviously, Tony immediately pulled his phone away and (to his bad luck) did that with a _little _too much effort which made the phone clatter away across the meeting table.]

Oh, **fuck** me.

[Everyone at the meeting stared at phone which had also decided to turn on its sound again. When the video ended, everyone looked away with red faces until Fury cleared his throat. Needless to say, Tony had to go through the rest of the meeting with his hand held over his face to avoid looking into anyone's eye. He took it to _try _and not let the event at the meeting bother him too much because _still _he loved Loki and _his _God of Mischief was always up to something- so even though Loki really shouldn't have sent the video when he knew Tony was in the meeting, Loki was already forgiven. Not that _that _needed saying. Tony would always forgive Loki regardless.

_Noooow, _all he had to do was sneak off somewhere and _actually_ watch the video without anyone bothering him…]

* * *

><p><span>Loki's message:<span>

**TO: STARK**

Goodness darling I hope that was not too much a distraction at work. I am afraid I got a bit lonely and bored by myself and just happened upon one of your image recording devices. Do not fret darling, I'm still here, ready with wanton desire and quivering with anticipation. You can find me either:

1) In bed

2) In the shower

3) In the bath

4) On the kitchen counter

5) In the closet

6) On your work bench

7) In your car, my choice

8) Guest bedroom

Happy hunting.

PS.

You do know I can use clones, yes?

Good luck to you because I do not play fair.

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**What a strange dream I had**

I just woke up to a strange dream…

Any dream where I am pregnant is usually a negative one but this one is conflicting. I was happy and content but I was also sad and scared.

Usually it is the former but…

Never mind. The dream has passed and it is now irrelevant. Tony is away at S.H.I.E.L.D. so I am here alone watching children's cartoons on the television. Hah! See! I am learning Midgardian words though I do not understand their inner workings so much.

The brightly coloured ponies are back on the television. I must go now.

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**New York**

I decided to leave the ever towering pillar that is Stark Tower. Left a note for Tony this time, he seems to get upset when I leave without notice. I have been cooped up for too long and I feel the need to stretch my legs.

I wish to also go shopping for something nice. I am unsure what this will be, but I will find it.

* * *

><p><span>Loki's message:<span>

**[Personal Emergency]**

_Dear Tony,_

_Left the house to stretch my legs but something came up. I have to go to Belarus or someplace like that. I will be back. I do not know when. Do not leave the house, do not open the door for anyone even if they say it is me. Do not answer your phone and do not go near any windows._

_Precautions darling._

_I will see you soon._

_Love from your darling God of Mischief,_

_Loki_

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**What?**

Came home to a message of Loki saying that he's off to Belarus. Why Belarus of _all _places anyway? What the hell does he even mean by not leaving the house? Why can't I leave me house? For crying out loud. Loki, you don't leave me messages like that and expect me to sit around and _wait _for you to come home. That's not how it works, no. Hell, I'm coming after you.

Loki:

[In a large old, cold factory stands the God of Mischief, angry and negotiating with someone he use to associate with. He stood tall, his helmet under his arm and his face icy and emotionless.]

I have given you _fair_ warning and I have done as you pleased yet you continue to squander my generosity by threatening me not once, not twice but three times now. I am afraid you are crossing into dangerous lands, _friend_, and if you do not back off soon, you will have forced my hand to do something you will **definitely regret**.

[His words were venomous as he looked at the other man who stood with a smug attitude and arms crossed in defiance. Part of his troops were behind him, all armed to the teeth. Loki did not want to cause an uproar, but things looked grim for him.]

Tony:

[On the way to Belarus after Tony took flight in search for his missing lover, he had JARVIS scan for Loki. It had always been relatively easy to find Loki, the radars always went off when it came to the god unless he had decided shroud himself. Thankfully for Tony, that wasn't the case that day. JARVIS had also inform him that Loki was not alone. Tony knew that Loki would be fine by himself, but he felt that it would be better if he were by his lover's side. He would feel safer knowing that he could keep an eye on Loki.

He landed as quietly as he could outside the deserted factory, but it seemed that someone had been expecting him. He landed, and made the mistake of taking off his helmet, walking towards the seemingly unarmed man.]

You best have kept your hands off _my _Loki.

[The man only smiled back at him with clasped hands and just went Tony was just a feet away from him, Tony felt himself going drowsy. His arm flew up to his neck to meet with a little dart. He quickly disabled the Iron Man suit which swiftly dismantled itself into pieces scattered over the ground. Before he had a chance to look over his shoulder to see who might have shot the drug into him, he fell and blacked out.]

Loki:

[Loki stared down the boss across the room and hissed. Their gazes never faltered not ever at the sound of some commotion outside. Was there any way to negotiate without having to kill the lot of them? Possibly but they were making this very difficult and Loki was losing his patience as they continued to stare down one another for a half hour between arguments. The God of Mischief's body was rigid as he tried once more to plead, not demand, but it ended up sounding like a demand.]

You do understand what you are up against, yes? You do know the power I hold in my hands. I will _CRUSH _you if you so much as lay a hand—

[The doors swung open and a group of men entered dragging something across the floor. The sound of metal scraping against concrete ran in Loki's ears as his eyes grew wide at the sight. In their disgusting arms was Tony in his Iron Man suit, broken, beaten and bruised Tony was unconscious with a sack of his head. They brought down a hook to dangle him from like a fish. The boss tapped at Tony's head and smiled. He argued, with a smile, that if Loki did not do as requested they would kill him, slowly.

Loki's gaze was downcast. Tony twitch on the hook, starting to come around, but his arms were tied along with his legs. Vicious dents in his suit, blood…blood…]

_Gentlemen…_

[The God of Mischief threw his helmet to the side and stiffened his back. His gaze rose up and everyone in the room felt like their skin was on fire.]

**I believe it is time for you to all die.**

Tony:

[When Tony stirred, he found himself staring into darkness. His body ached painfully. He could feel parts of his armor that were still attached to him painfully cutting into his skin. He felt the warmth of blood running down his nose and other parts of his body although he could not tell where exactly. His head spun with tormenting agony that disabled him from accessing properly what was going on.

He tried ignoring the ringing in his ears and very faintly, he could hear a very familiar voice. Although the voice was one that dripped with venom, Tony found it oddly _safe _to hear this one voice. He shut his eyes even though there was no difference between his eyes opening or closing- he still saw the same time. As he heard the clattering of yet another familiar noise, he had heard it before… somewhere. His fists clenched tightly as he attempted to properly regain his senses but he was in far too much pain and only made his own situation worse.

He did, however, snap to his senses when he heard the cracking of magic in the crack. _**Loki! **_And Tony struggled against his bonds desperately trying to free himself in a bout of panic. He needed to run to his lover. Not quite thinking straight, he fought against the hook without an avail. _What if Loki was hurt? Oh god, no, no, no. Please let him be safe. Please, oh, please. _He started yelling at the top of his lungs disregarding the pain that flared through his body.]

Loki, Loki, _Loki! _Please, please tell me you're safe.

Loki:

[The crack of magic blinded the group and in swift fluid motions, Loki had planted knives in the skulls of four individuals. He smiled to himself, his eyes manic. The rest regained their ground and attacked with guns and knives. He swung his arm and an angry blaze of green magic arched and sliced through a small group, the sickening sound of flesh hitting hard pavement followed by raining droplets of blood. He bared his teeth as a pack barreled towards him.

A quick back step and a cloud of black haze enveloped the God. Red eyes penetrated stared straight at the now hesitating group of thugs. A low growl with a snarl and a giant wolf swiftly attacked. Loki opened his jaws and snapped human after human in half. His fur was covered in blood and the warehouse floor was covered in smeared bloody paw prints. Loki let out a howl and was once again enveloped in a black haze. The sound of bones snapping echoed in the warehouse as Loki emerged, face dripping blood and hands snapping the fingers of a still conscious member of the group. The man didn't have time to scream before Loki smashed in his face with the heel of his boot. The Tricksters blazing green eyes looked at the boss.]

**Come play with the big bad wolf~**

[The man screamed but his futile sounds were drowned out by the snarl and growl of a massive and monstrous animal. Tony had managed to unhook himself by jostling it enough and he fell hard to the ground. He used his suits strength to snap the ropes around his hands and quickly removed the burlap sack.

Loki was straddling a twitching corpse. His teeth bared and covered in blood. He was stabbing the body repeatedly. Over and over and over and over. Littered around him was a sea of blood and mangled bodies contorted in impossible positions, stray limbs torn from the base and bones sticking out from the skin.]

Tony:

[At the first sound of flesh sharply splitting and the flash of green light visible even through the sack, Tony pushed a hidden button on his armor that made it start to repair itself. He strained his ears to hear past the sack over his head and heard the dull splattering of blood smacking the floor. He tried his best not to panic. _Restoration 48% complete. _He could tell that Loki had thrown himself into a fit of rage and even though he **should** be upset that Loki was killing, he found himself worrying about the god overworking and potentially himself. It was rather silly, that thought. Loki _was _a god after all.

There was silence for a moment before he heard a loud growl- was that a _wolf?- _followed by screaming of humans before they hit the ground. Tony was yelling now, as loudly as he could with his raw throat. It didn't matter to him that his body was wounded or burnt with discomfort. _Restoration 72% complete._]

Loki, god, Loki. Please calm down!

[But his cries went unheeded because it was far too soft to be heard through the competition of other people yelling and the sack of his head. There was a loud howl that sent shivers down his spine, and yet he still could not stop worrying for his lover. He heard the sound of something smashing _into _flesh and a beg of mercy. More roaring from what Tony now believed was a wolf sounded and echoed in the factory. _Restoration 100% complete. _Tony broke free of his bindings and hit the ground with the loud thud, and ripped off the sack cover his head.

The sight that met him churned his guts. There was _so much _blood. He scanned his surroundings quickly without the help of his suit, as he had unshielded his head, eyes catching Loki knelt over a long-dead man in the midst of disfigured corpses. _Oh, Loki… Why? _The smell of blood reeked and it took the best of his efforts to keep himself from throwing up. He forced his weak and trembling knees over to Loki, and every step he took sent jolts of pain through his system. He was scared, not because _of _Loki, but for Loki.]

Please, Loki… [He called softly as he reached out to his lover.] You can stop now, _please._

Loki:

[Loki turned slowly. His pupils were pin points and his pale skin marred by the scarlet blood. He stares at Tony for the longest time. Who was this? No, he knew who this was. Why was the question. Why was he here. He wasn't supposed to be here.

The trickster rose to his feet and looked around. He looked angry and then he looked dead. His head slowly swivelled to scan the area, looking around for anyone still even slightly twitching. He flicked the dagger straight into the corpses head. Blood dripped off his hands and jaw as he smiled.]

Sorry about that. I am afraid we were unable to come to a civil conclusion.

[His eye twitched. Something was still wrong. Loki's head jerked to the side and he started to move his jaw. He reached into his mouth and pulled out a piece of bone. He licked his lips and started to wipe the blood from his chin. He let out a laugh and sighed. He was completely unaware of Tony trying to speak with him.]

Not nearly as satisfying as Asgardian's, but this will do.

Tony:

No. Don't lie to me. There's something else, something that caused you to do this. You wouldn't have snapped like that otherwise.

[Tony couldn't buy it, and was oblivious to why exactly Loki had gone and kill like that. He let his hand hover in the air before he set it down by his side and clenched his fist. He was still worried, worried for his lover. He frowned and stared into the ground pooled with blood.]

Why did you even come here by yourself in the first place? What if you had hurt yourself?

I can't afford to lose you, Loki.

[He reached out again, and this time he pulled Loki towards him by the arm. Tony forced a kiss onto Loki, hugging him tightly (though awkwardly in the Iron Man suit). He completely ignored the grime on Loki. He didn't want to think about the bloodshed around them, and he was just _glad _that nothing at all had come to harm Loki.]

Loki:

_I did this for you…_

[Loki stared straight at Tony unblinking. He turned to face Tony and raised his hands to clasp them together as he started to lecture Tony without emotion.]

Why do you think I _told_ you to stay home? Why do you think I left? I did this for you to protect you because of me. No one threatens me by making death threats against my lover. These fools would have died anyway. I would have ripped them limp from limp with my bare hands regardless of their location. It was kill here or wait for them to come after you. Sadly, it had to be a bit bloodier because you had to come here and get caught.

Frankly, it seems to be your fault I even had to go this far. You can't afford to lose me?** I can't afford to lose you.** I killed them to protect you, Anthony. You should be thanking me.

[Loki calmly moves his hands to his back and looks at Tony in a stoic fashion. His gaze penetrated through Tony's skull.]

Tony:

[Tony flinched as Loki started to tell him off. Was it wrong of him to worry? He glared into space, eyes carefully avoiding the bodies around them. His fists were balled by his sides and he bit his tongue. When he started talking, he hissed through his clenched teeth and every word said shook with his overwhelming emotions.]

Do you honestly _think _that I would not go looking for you after you leave me with such a shady message about you going to, and I quote, "Belarus or someplace like that"? No, no. Of course I _will _come after you. What with the message** also** telling me not to leave the mansion, not open the door if someone claimed they were you, not answer my phone or _even _go near the windows? The worst part is that you said you wouldn't even know when you would be back! How the hell am I supposed to just sit around and wait for you to come home?

Are you out of your mind? Fucking hell, Loki!

You could have just teleported up to me and take us both home and send a fucking bomb to them afterwards if they were being such a great threat. No need to dirty your hands. _Christ._

[Tony rubbed his hand over his face, he was feeling weary and now that the adrenaline in his body was fading away he could feel the pain from the cuts and bruises on his body start to hurt again. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to deal with this.]

Loki:

[Loki let his head fall and his gaze faltered to show his melancholic self. He sighed and looked at Tony apologetically.]

I did not want them to harm you. They would have sprung up eventually on your S.H.I.E.L.D. radar. I was doing you a favor by killing them all. They hurt you…

[Loki raised his hand to heal some of Tony's minor injuries. He quickly let his hand retreat behind his back and he rolled on the balls of his feet while looking away.]

They were not getting away with it. They were not going to get away with hurting you. I had to kill them. Easy as that. I am sorry I angered you, but they would have acted on their word and would have hurt you. I wanted to protect you.

Tony:

Thank you, love.

[Tony meant it as he knew that Loki was only looking out for him. It was troublesome, yes, and Tony hated it when Loki killed. He could never find the heart to be angry at Loki, he just couldn't. Not when he loved the god this much, and not when he _knew _that Loki only wanted the best for them even in his own ways that the world probably frowned down upon.

He felt only slightly better when Loki healed him, but the worst of his injuries were still getting to him and his head felt like there was an anchor trying to pull it down. His head lolled from side to side as he listened to Loki speak, and he shook his head roughly at the end of it to try and push away the feeling.]

It's fine, it's fine. You know I can't get angry at you, at least not for long. I know. I love you, Loki. Can we please go? S.H.I.E.L.D can clean this up.

Loki:

I am sorry Tony. I'll get you back now.

[Loki held back a sniffle and let out a shaky sigh as he took Tony's hands and teleported them back to Tony's workshop where JARVIS is ready to remove Tony's suit. Loki goes full throttle and heals Tony more effectively now that he can see the injuries. He frowns the entire time as he looks over Tony's body.

He knows he did was wrong, but it was right. Killing them was the right thing to do. They did this. No one can harm Tony. If anyone had to harm Tony, it was going to be Loki.]


	7. Loki's Secret and Lost and Found

Loki:

**[Loki's Secret]**

[Decked out in a Spencer Hart tailored suit straight from Tony's credit card, Loki walks down the streets of New York shopping for himself. With an actual Spencer Hart bag in one arm his other arm was feeling lonely. He was still trying to find a proper way to make it up to Tony for last week. His head was racked with ideas but he was indecisive about them all.

Suddenly a waft of perfume filled his nose and he turns to look at the large doors of what looked like a Midgardian undergarment shoppe. He lowered his sunglasses to look at the display window displays. He played with the ideas in his mind and finally went inside. The female clerks and floor staff stared as this mysterious man walked into their store. It wasn't uncommon but something about Loki said otherwise.

The trickster looked around at the different array of brightly coloured pieces of clothing. Lace, no lace, cotton or silk, he looked a bit cross at the selection and lack of green. A sales woman hesitantly walked up to him.]

"Sir, m-may I help you? Are you shopping for your girlfriend perhaps? I can suggest these over here maybe…"

[Loki took off his sunglasses and tucked them into the inside pocket of his jacket and smiled, flashing his green eyes.]

Actually I am shopping for my boyfriend. Would you happen to have these lace "cheekie" kind in my size?

[The sales woman's jaw almost unhinged as Loki looked at her, very serious about his question. She quickly lead him to the back to look for his size when he inquired about some of the other choices. He was very fond of lace and form and then the attractive ability to lure in Tony. In the end he walked away with 1692$ in various panties, clothes and some garters in red, black, green and whatever else he felt looked good with his skin colour. The sales women all smiled and waved Loki good bye, he would be back, they were so helpful. He ended up getting a free bag out of it as well.

Now, all he needed was some black stockings…]

* * *

><p><span>Tony:<span>

**Lost and Found**

[That day where blood was shed ended with them simply dropping off to sleep in each other's arms. Tony had gotten a severe telling-off from S.H.I.E.L.D for Loki's antics, and he never told Loki about that. He was already somewhat used to it. The people of S.H.I.E.L.D always wanted to take Loki away, and constantly bugged Tony to let him. Thankfully, they knew better than to cross Tony along with Loki's brother, Thor. Tony grew used to the scoldings and sometimes punishment, and he had to because his sweetheart was always up to some form of mischief. He didn't mind, he found it endearing. ..and it honestly wasn't like he was any better himself.

The week flew by for them, and today found Tony in his workshop toying around with a new car.]

No, bad Dummy. Move over, stop blocking my view. Don't make me soak your motherboard or set you on fire, I'm warning you!

Loki:

[Loki had made his way downstairs slowly. Just before he reached the glass windows he pulled up a mirror to check over his appearance. Not a hair out of place? Good. The mirror vanished and he opened the door to Tony's workshop. He sauntered over in only Tony's Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of lace panties that showed off his ass quite well in his opinion. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and made sure to stay out of his line of sight.]

Paging Mr. Stark, paging Mr. Stark. Your God of Mischief wants to ask you a question.

[He whispered into Tony's ear and licked the shell of his ear lobe.]

Tony:

[With the way Loki entered the room, Tony barely noticed the quiet footsteps stopping behind him until his neck is wrapped by arms he had grown so wonderfully accustomed to. He leaned back automatically, wanting to feel more of Loki's embrace. He tried to turn over to look at his lover but was denied to it and the only thing he caught a glimpse of that usual mischievous glint in Loki's eyes.]

What is it, sweetheart?

[He asked almost softly as he tensed with pleasure and let out a sigh.]

Loki:

I want to make it up to you, darling. I want to play a game with you.

[Loki spun Tony around and straddled his lap. He nipped at his nose and licked the other's lips before kissing him deeply.]

Darling I want to play hide and seek and you are it. You have an unlimited amount of time to find me but…

[Loki snakes his hand down the front of Tony's pants and lightly massages the other teasingly.]

…you probably should hurry because right now I am waiting for you to come and ravish me senseless.

[Loki rolls his hips as he removes his hand. He moans and smiles.]

By~the~way~ I play dirty Tony. Very, very, _very_ dirty. Come find me.

[And with a light peck on the lips Loki vanishes in a cloud of green glitter.]

Tony:

[A gasp fell through Tony's lips when he saw Loki fully. _God, _he loved it when Loki wore his clothes. He loved how his clothes hung loosely around Loki and exposed his skin just subtly. Even just the thought of it brought a smile to his face. But _oh. _Today. Tony's hands rubbed Loki's bare thighs and pushed the shirt up enough so that he could see the lace panties that adorned _his _god. He gulped and looked up. He could see that Loki was going to make him _work _for it even though Loki was supposed to be making it up to him.

He let Loki tease him without a word, only slipping a moan here and a quiet whine there. His breath was hitched and by the time Loki disappeared, he got up and swore.. _a lot. _He did raise his eyebrows to the glitter that fell onto his legs. Still, he scrambled up the stairs into the living room and wondered where he should go. _Well. _He ran to the kitchen and saw Loki there. He smirked, thinking he had already won.]

Loki:

[Loki smiled as Tony approached him. He kissed him, sucked on his tongue and raked his teeth against the heroes bottom lip. The trickster locked his legs around the other and moaned loudly before turning into a pile of pink glitter. A note was submerged in the glitter which read: Try Again 3]

Tony:

[The moment Loki so quickly came to him with an overly eager kiss and legs twining with his, Tony _knew _something was up. And he was right because the second Loki moaned, Loki had turned in a pile of- _really, Loki?- _pink glitter. He picked up the note and swore loudly, throwing his hands up into the hair. So _that _was what he meant by "I play dirty Tony. Very, very, _very_ dirty."

He groaned and stared down at his crotch, his erection was fucking killing him. He needed to find Loki, _fast. _So he ran out of the house to the swimming pool and saw Loki by the corner of the pool, legs submerged into water. _Oh please let it _**_actually _**_be him._

He should have known better.]

Loki:

[Loki let Tony come to him, let him touch his hot skin and let him have his way. The god tugged at the others hair and kissed him hard. Then he pushed him into the pool and followed after him. Tony was pulled under water as Loki continued to kiss and grind against him before turning into a school of angel fish and swimming away. A note floated in front of Tony's face: Not this time~ with a kiss mark next to it]

Tony:

[Tony yelled out in frustration after Loki once again disappeared. He slapped at the water angrily before he pulled himself out of the pool and swore loudly once more. Not only he was extremely turned on now, he was also dripping _fucking _wet. He tore his shirt off and went back into the mansion with only his pants on. He thought about just running to the bedroom but _pfft, the hell Loki would make it that easy. _So he made his way through a couple of guestrooms before he found Loki in the middle of one of them sipping on wine.]

Loki:

Darling…

[Loki held the glass of wine in his hand as Tony lunged forward, frustrated and turned on. Loki held onto the other by wrapping his legs around his waist. Loki bucked his hips and kisses the other roughly before pulling away and smirking.]

Sorry, try again darling…

[And with that Loki vanished, along with the wine glass, in a cloud of red and gold glitter this time. Thanks to Tony being wet, he was now stuck with flecks of glitter.]

Tony:

! Where the hell is Loki? I **demand** you tell me _now._

[He wanted to strangle something from the constant teasing from Loki only to be left alone to try a-fucking-gain. Jarvis did not reply him, not even when he shouted "unmute!". It was probably Loki's doing, this made Tony growl under his breath before he tried to calm himself down before he continued his search for his playful lover. He thought about the note that Loki had left him a week or so ago that they never got down to do. .._right, car. _He made his way down to the workshop again, and there Loki was in one of convertibles with its hood down.]

Loki:

[Loki smirked and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Tony. He ran his thin, long fingers down his inner thigh and sighed happily. He smiled sympathetically at Tony and point up towards the ceiling before he even approached the god. Loki got out of the car and walked over to Tony and got on his knees. He unzipped his pants and nipped at his crotch before looking up and vanishing.]

Tony:

[Even before he could make his way to Loki, the trickster was already teasing him _further _but pointing up to a ceiling with that _fucking _sympathetic look on his face. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly get any harder, Loki came up to him and- _hnnnrgh, Loki, can't you just let me fuck you already?_

But he ran to where Loki had pointed, anyway, the moment Loki disappeared. He stepped into the bathroom (the biggest one in the mansion which was next to his walk-in wardrobe) and _finally. _Loki sitting right by the grand bathtub, and oh what a smug look was upon his face.]

_Please_ tell me I don't have to search for you anymore.

Loki:

[Loki had his ankles crossed and he beckoned for Tony to come to him. He did, eagerly and quickly and Loki rewarded him with a kiss and a hand running up his back. It was bliss for Tony when suddenly a hand emerged from the water and pulled at his pant hem. Another Loki, wet and ready, emerged from the soapy water and propped himself up with his free hand.]

I told you I play dirty darling. Now get in here and join me and…well, me.

[The Loki still dry pull Tony as he himself fell backwards into the soapy water. The water crashed and drenched the bathroom. Tony's head broke water and he was facing Loki…with another Loki right behind him, purring into his shoulder.]

Tony:

[Well, it _seemed _like he didn't have to go looking for Loki anymore when Loki didn't disappear on him after the kiss or give him any sympathetic looks. To his (very, very happy) surprise, he turned to look at what was tugging at his pants and saw _another _very wet Loki.]

_Holymotherofgod_, is this actually happening?

[Tony fell into the bathtub before he gathered back his thoughts and quickly pulled himself out of the water. He found himself face to face with his lover, and yet there was another purring behind him right into his shoulder. _Please, please, please let this be real. _He took the chance anyway, to thread his hands through Loki's hair (the one in front of him) and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Loki:

[The other Loki whined and pulled Tony's face forcefully and kissed him deeply. First Loki started to work Tony's pants free as second Loki kept him preoccupied by running the heroes hand in between his naked thighs and moaning. First Loki worked off Tony's pants fairly quickly and chuckled them out of the tub.]

All right darling, lets get started.

[Second Loki pulled back from kissing Tony and turned to First Loki who leaned down to kiss his mirror image. They moved directly onto Tony's lap where they rolled their hips and moaned ecstatically. ]

Tony:

[It was honestly hard for Tony to pay attention to both of the Loki(s) at the same time especially when both of them were somewhat tugging and kissing him for his attention. His mind barely registered that his pants had gone off _somewhere _and he could only nod when he saw, but didn't hear, Loki's mouthing… _something. _He watched with an open mouth and blinked his eyes a couple of times before he stared at them kissing again. When they were on his lap, he honestly didn't know which one to touch because _what if this Loki got jealous of the other Loki? God, I don't want to die yet. …though this would be a nice death. _He placed a hand on each of the Loki and rubbed the spots tentatively. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a little squeak. He really didn't know what to say, but his body language was just screaming for Loki to let him have sex with either one of them already.]

Loki:

[Both Loki's responded to Tony's touch, a simultaneous moan and pleasured sigh escaped their lips. Loki could tell Tony was getting impatient. He moved over to his Tony and sucked on his bottom lip, with a snap of his fingers the other Loki clone returned to being water. Tony's Black Sabbath t-shirt was drenched but it was accepting all the groves and curves of Loki's body as it clung to his skin. His arms snaked around the genius' neck and he sat side saddle on him, only two thin fabrics was separating Tony from his goal.

One of Loki's hands went under water and ripped off Tony's underwear in one magical tug. He threw it over Tony's shoulder and started to quickly straddled the other, his cock finally making positive contact with Loki's, but he still had to deal with Loki's underwear. Long thin fingers grabbed both of Tony's hands and moved them to Loki's hips where he felt two bows. Loki whined and urged him to untie them quickly.]

Tony:

[Admittedly, Tony was a little sad when the clone reduced back to water but still it was the _real _Loki that he would always want and love. A smile curled upon his as he focused his attention on _his _god. He held Loki through the wet shirt- _I honestly think it belongs to him, he wears it more than _**_I_**_ do- _while Loki straddled him properly this time.

He felt the warmth of the water touching his exposed legitimately when his underwear was gone and his hands roamed up below Loki's shirt to touch his lover's small waist. His hands are brought down again to the side of Loki's waist where two ribbons awaited his removal. He did that quickly, of course, what with Loki whining and his impatience already through the roof. Tony kissed Loki amorously once more and embraced him tightly before he asked Loki playfully: ]

What now?

Loki:

[Loki gave Tony a half glare half which was broken by a moan of annoyance and pleasure. Loki bucked his hips in protest.]

Did you honestly think you were the only one with a hard-on in this tower? You are going to fuck me so hard I can't sit properly for the next millennium!

[The God of Impatient Mischief was practically yelling at the top of his lungs. Before Tony could say anything else witty Loki slammed himself down onto Tony without even preparing himself. His eyes were wide and he could feel how tight he was. The friction was so good but he could tell that was an overzealous idea and he was probably going to feel that tomorrow. With his mouth parted and his head thrown back Loki proceeded to impale himself on Tony again and again gasping and crying out from the god awfully tight/magnificent friction.]

Tony:

[Tony half-laughed at Loki's impatience, _and he calls me impatient, _but went along with it anyway. He hissed sharply when Loki plummeted himself on Tony. He could feel the tightness that wrapped around his cock and it was throbbing deliciously as Loki moved against him. But no, that _wasn't _enough so Tony took it to himself to push Loki over to the edge of the bathtub and hold him there, with Loki's legs wrapped around him as he started pounding mercilessly into Loki because Loki _wanted _him to fuck him **that** hard and _that _much. His grunts could not match up to the slutty cries that poured out of Loki and he wanted to take them all in, so Tony kissed Loki at every chance he had as he continued having his way with the god.]

Loki:

[Loki's hands had vice grips on one of Tony's shoulders and his head. His toes curled and his legs were tight around Tony's waist. His entire body trembled as Tony pounded inside him. His cries got throatier and soon Loki was unable to formulate proper sounds to the amazing feeling of Tony hitting him in every right spot. He sucked on Tony's tongue and bucked his hips with Tony's movements.

All he did was arc his back slightly and he was seeing stars the next moment. It gave Tony a better angle to hit Loki's most sensitive spot which made the trickster complete goo in Tony's hands. Loki's cock twitched with each hit and he could feel himself lose control.]

Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!

[Loki buried his head into the crook of Tony's shoulder and let out another round of high pitched cries, his nails were digging into Tony's back as he clung to him for support.]

Tony:

[With every thrust into Loki, the tension that coiled in his stomach rose further and further. He cried out loudly before his mouth was captured and his tongue sucked on by his sweetheart. He angled his thrusts even better while Loki arched his back so much so that Loki saw stars after that. Tony grabbed Loki's erection into his hand and pumped at it hard in time to his thrusts. The moment Loki started calling out his name, Tony knew he was done for and he grunted loudly as he came in delightful spasms into Loki. He could see that he had taken Loki with him from the way Loki cried out and the way his nails were pressed tightly into _his _back.

He smiled, after they both had regained their breaths and cuddled Loki in the water.]

Well, I certainly hope that was hard enough for_ you._

Loki:

[Loki felt a warm rush inside him, he relished the feeling of Tony inside him, but he eagerly enjoyed the feeling of the others seed left to linger. Loki curled up on Tony's lap and kissed him with more passion than usual, pulling back and smiling warmly.]

I love it when you show little old me my place by being so** strong** and _forceful_.

[He moved in again to ravish Tony with kisses and ran his long fingers through the other's hair to massage his scalp. He whispered sweetly with a kind smile.]

Happy Birthday Anthony Edward Stark, my beloved Iron Man.

Tony:

[Tony couldn't help but break into the biggest of smiles when Loki wished him a happy birthday. He started laughing and kisses Loki over and over again on the forehead.]

I can't believe you remember! Oh, thank you sweetheart.

[He placed yet another firm kiss on Loki's forehead.]

I bet you don't know when it means when someone's kissed on the forehead.

[He chuckled and shook his head when Loki looked back at him with a confused stare. He smiled softly and twined his fingers with Loki's then kissed the god yet again on the forehead.]

It means you're my everything.

Loki:

[Loki blinks in surprise and smiles warmly before kissing Tony on the forehead repeatedly in between his words.]

Tony.

Stark.

Is.

My.

Every.

Thing.

[Loki laughed childishly and hugged Tony close to feel his warmth and love. It was bliss, beautiful and loving bliss.]


	8. Your Hero, I promised

Tony's blog:

**Shhhh…**

Woke up a little too early today, but there's nothing much to do today. I suppose Loki won't mind if I bring a book in to bed to read while I watch him sleep.

He looks so angelic in his sleep for someone so bloody mischievous. I suppose that's how he usually get away with it.

I love him anyway.

Loki:

You staring at me as I wake up is embarrassing. And I am not..angelic…

Tony:

I don't have a problem with that, so why should you? And yes you are, love. Yes you are.

Loki:

Are you purposely so…strange in the morning darling?

[Loki rolls over and throws Tony's book across the room replacing the object in his hands with Loki's waist.]

Tony, can I ask you a tiny question, darling?

[Loki rolled his hips and lightly bounced on Tony's lap with eager yet coy eyes.]

Tony:

[Tony pouted as his book was so carelessly thrown away into the corner but once Loki was on top of him he thought, 'Oh, what the heck. I can easily buy a new copy.' Even though he was distracted by Loki with his hips rolling and bouncing, he caught the look in Loki's eyes. He knew Loki was up to something again.]

Mmm, what is it love? And you're being _waaaaaay _too sweet, and it's still early in the morning.

Loki:

You mean I cannot be this affectionate towards you in the morning? Tony, my pride has been bruised!

[Loki giggled and leaned in for a kiss. His hands were running down towards Tony's ass. He leaned back and smiled.]

Darling, how much access do you have to S.H.I.E.L.D's building?

Tony:

You're definitely up to something…

[Tony narrowed his eyes and stared at Loki before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ever mischievous, this god was. Well, as long as it wasn't too much of a little questio-]

Uhhh, quite a bit of it? I don't have access to _everywhere _but well.. It's still quite a lot of places I can go to. I think Jarvis knows better than I do. Why's that?

Loki:

Because…

[Loki leaned in close to nuzzle against Tony's chin and frowned sadly.]

Your friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. are so mean now. They used my friendly olive branch to turn it into a dangerous stick to jab me with, darling. I went in again as a peace offering again, they wanted to know more about Asgard and I said it was all right but as soon as I walked in I felt really sick.

[Loki looked up at Tony with puppy eyes and he sank down Tony, hands linger around his pockets. With a swift flick of his wrist he had Tony's card which he made vanish.]

I just wanted to know how many doors I could get through to escape from that horrid…_thing_…they have set up. Tis all my darling.

Tony:

They did what?

[The expression on Tony's changed so quickly into one of anger that he did not feel the slip of his card out of his pocket. He was honestly outraged at S.H.I.E.L.D for he _had _tell them to leave Loki alone but of course they did not listen. They were going to get hell from him at the next meeting.

He stared at Loki who was giving him _that _look that he always fell for even though Tony had told himself time and time again not to fall for it because it usually meant that Loki was really up to something. He pressed a kiss to Loki's lips anyway.]

Love, if you call, I'll always come to your rescue no matter how busy I am, okay?

Loki:

_My hero…_

[Loki licks his lips and rolls his hips as he kisses Tony deeply. He makes sure the other is fully invested in pleasuring the other. Loki begged and pleaded to Tony to fuck him hard and long. He went full throttle to distract the other.]

[Out in the corridor Loki stood watching himself, or a clone possibly, pleasure Tony and distract him. The plastic card was held delicately between his long fingers as he silently exited Stark Tower from the shadows.]

Tony:

[Tony smiled into the kiss and returned it with an equal, if not more, amount of passion. He, also, didn't notice the other Loki at stood in the door way from the distraction that was on his lap. Besides, he was never one to complain when he was getting some. Not even if Loki was honestly up to something, and as long as that something isn't too ridiculous.

Either ways, was Tony really one to ever deny his lover when he was pleading and begging for Tony to have his way with him as long as he wanted to?

He thinks not.]

Loki:

[Loki groaned and gasped as Tony fucked him senseless. Only a little longer. If he could get Tony to reach his limit he wouldn't have to worry about time. Loki had to distract him further and for longer. A momentary flicker of the image. _Damn_. Loki's eyes were wide. The field set up in S.H.I.E.L.D was making it hard for him to concentrate on keeping a clone visible. He was running out of time. They were running out of time.

No. Not even time was going to ruin this for Loki.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**[What Belongs to Me]**

Loki made his way through S.H.I.E.L.D. carefully. Thankfully he never told them the extent of his powers but oh, they were bright little Midgardian's. Not as bright as his Tony, but bright enough to make the God of Mischief feel nausea's as he walked through the building under a dampening ward he set up beforehand. Apparently using magic just made him feel more ill and added a dull pounding to his head. This was problematic. Wouldn't be long before he needed a restroom to spill the contents of his stomach, but Loki had bigger fish to fry so his stomach problems took a back seat. He had even less time with keeping a clone alone with Tony.

Quickly Loki swiped Tony's card, keeping an internal clock time of how long they would figure out Tony was not in the building. Swipe after swipe Loki realized he was getting closer and closer to his destination. Guard after stupid guard walked past or were oblivious to Loki's existence but the field got stronger and so did Loki's migraine.

A final swipe of Tony's card and he was in. The room was spacious and lined with relics and weapons from numerous enemies. The door slide shut and Loki dropped his Midgardian clothing for something more familiar and metal. A quick flick of the wrist and he was adored in his Asgardian armor. It seemed the field did not reach into this room, much to Loki's relief, it made search easier. Swords, guns, bombs, artifacts and…ah, yes! Ah yes it **IS** here!

"Hello, old friend. It has been _ever_ so** long**. _We have much work to do_…**Mother** is getting _impatient_ and wishes to see her _babies_ once more."

* * *

><p><span>Tony:<span>

**Not quite right.**

[As soon as the clone of Loki before him flickered and Jarvis alerted Tony of his card being used in S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters, Tony yelled angrily at the clone asking what he was up to _this _time. He was outraged, yes, but a part of him still believed what Loki had said earlier about the wards because he _was _informed by his team members of it since it was put up for precautions. He was torn between being angry and worried for his lover.

He got down to business anyway and took no time in even letting his raging boner calm down before he pulled on the usual black suit he wore and stepped into his Iron Man suit. He flew, as fast as his suit let him, to the base and landed there before he took his armor off. He received weird glances, puzzled faces that questioned why he was there, but he only nodded and smiled at them saying he left something important here on the last meeting.

Thankfully, he had an extra card to which he swiped slot after slot making his way down to where Jarvis had informed him of where Loki would be. He burst through the last door and found Loki hovering over something that glowed a bright blue, back facing to him.]

_**Loki!**_

Loki:

[Loki held onto the cask and let his hands feel the bitter frost cracking through his veins. He shivered and stared into its blue void, not turning to face Tony.]

Hello Anthony. Nice of you to join me. I do hope that clone was an ample distraction for you. Do forgive me for using your card, I had urgent business.

[Loki threw Tony's card over his shoulder quickly, letting it slide across the floor. He lifted the cask, frozen chills climbing up his face.]

Tony:

[Tony picked up the card quickly and quietly walked over to Loki, pulling him to face him by the shoulder. He was shocked by what he saw at first, which made him drop his hand with an gasp.]

You're- You're blue!

[Through his shock, he started to remember a while ago when Loki had broke down and spluttered out bit and pieces of his past. Was this what he meant when he said something about _Frost Giants? _He shook his head and stared at Loki then at the blue glowing cask.]

What do you need that for, Loki?

Loki:

[Loki looked down, collecting his thoughts rationally as possible. He used magic to absorb the Cask of Frozen Winters and looked at Tony with a frown as he started to turn back to normal.]

It is of…my concern only. I do not wish to involve you any further with my personal affairs Anthony Stark. Please, get out of my way. If you love me, then let me go before I resort to tactics not even I would wish on myself.

[Loki walked past Tony, looking at him in the eye as he passed.]

One day you might understand why I did this and forgive me, but for now I am content to know I loved you and you loved me with genuine feelings and I shall cherish those memories always. Good bye darling. I love you.

[In a violent vortex Loki was gone and S.H.I.E.L.D. sirens went off in a blaze. Tony was left standing dumb founded and confused as Loki safely landed in New Mexico on an all too familiar circle of etchings. He looked up at the sky and scowled.]

_Greetings good Heimdall. Might you grant me audience with the All-Father? We have important business that needs attending to at once._

Tony:

Personal affairs? _**Personal affairs?**_

[He started yelling aloud, glaring at Loki whose skin had turned back to normal and was now frowning at him even though it barely seemed to carry much emotion.]

Am I _not _part of your personal affairs, Loki? Do I mean nothing to you?

[But he was ignored and Loki had bade him farewell. _Wait. Why is he even saying such things? Why does he sound like he is never going to come back? Oh god. No, no, no. Don't leave me again. _He whipped around to Loki who was about to leave.]

Come** back** here you asshole!

[He yelled with his fist shaking at the vortex that had disappeared as the guards of S.H.I.E.L.D ran into the room and cuffed him by the wrists saying that they _had _to because it was necessary.

Tony went with it, tired and because he didn't know what to do. Questions after questions were poured on him as they set him in a small room with Nick extremely angry at him.]

"You know it's your fault this happened."

[And Tony knew, but surely there was a reason why Loki did that, _the look on his face…_]

I know, I know. I'm _sorry, _okay? There isn't anything I can do about it.

"I expect you to clean up this mess."

I expect myself to have him come back to me, Nick.

"I still don't know wh-"

Don't go there, please. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home now.

[They let him off only an hour later, when he's been properly reprimanded and had his mansion thoroughly examined by a group of dispatched officers. He went home and slept, deciding that he was going to look for Thor for help when his head wasn't spinning with such a massive headache, and a part of him hoped that Loki would just come back before the sun rose.

He didn't.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**[A True Nightmare]**

There was a snarl in the great hall of Odin's chambers as Loki was held back by two large guards. On the throne Odin sat in deep thought, his old hand curled around his staff Gungnir. To his right was Frigga, her hands resting against together. She looked over her son with sad eyes. To the far left side were Thor's friends, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They looked smug. They always looked smug. Every. Single. Time. Loki let out a low laugh, everyone was here to mock him. Mock them we shall see.

"I stood back all my life, thinking one day I would finally be seen as your son or at least be seen as an equal to Thor and to be treated with some respect. But no, no you had to take them. You had to take them from my arms, you ripped them from my body before I even had a chance to hold them. They have done** NOTHING** to garner such disrespect, you even use one as your own _fucking mount_! YOUR OWN GRANDSON!" Loki was spitting fire at Odin. His rage was now on all hooves charging at the All-Father.

"Oh wait, you don't see the monster of Asgard as your son do you? No, you don't, but you do like to make him an example. Don't you? Because he is a frost giant, you want to show the** WHOLE** Nine Realms that you have the power! Threaten his children, steal them away, imprison them, banish them. If Thor had off spring, gods forbid, you wouldn't put them in shackles would you? You would gladly hold them in your arms and welcome them with feasts you would love them and you wouldn't rip them from their mothers arms…where do you get off—ARGH!"

The guards holding Loki back put him in his place, pulling back his arms making him kneel upon Odin's command. Frigga tried her best to remain stoic, but Loki's feeble glances at her made it hard. Loki looked up to glare at Odin with the fiery wrath of Ragnarok.

"Loki, you have not heeded my warning. Though I expected nothing less." Odin's voice was calm, but there was an undertone of anger and disappointment. Just like always.

"I…will NOT stand by and let you threaten him either, _All-Father_! You cannot deny me whom I wish to—" Loki was cut off by the piercing thud of Odin's spear.

"Loki, I am giving you a choice which I gave you before this all became too complicated. I ordered you to stay away from the Midgardian known as Anthony Stark, yet you persisted and continued to gallivant and see him. I only took such measures because we do not need another…of your offspring on our hands. You must choose…" With a wave of his hand Odin made three vortex windows appear, showing a large wolf, a massive serpent and a rotting corpse of a young girl all held at knife point. Loki's eyes welled with tears and he growled with rage.

"DO NOT TOUCH THEM YOU WEAK OLD MAN! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY CHILDREN! I WILL RAIN DOWN RAGNAROK ON YOU AND KILL YOU—You…ugghh…"

Loki finally understood Odin's command. No, he knew all along but wanted to hope for the best. He even had the child like hope angry words and threats would suffice. Asgard did not want their monster frost giant roaming freely in Midgard. They wanted him close so they could keep an eye on him, use him, abuse him. Loki openly wept. He had to choose. Continue to live with Tony Stark on Midgard and let all of his remaining children be slaughtered in front of his eyes or leave Tony Stark, Odin's demand beforehand, and allow his children to live.

Loki did not answer, instead he let his head hang low in defeat. Odin's spear pierced the air again with a thud and Loki heard footsteps. Footsteps? He was unsure, the floor under him crumbling. His children were his everything, yet Tony was his everything also. Yet he gave birth to his children he could not kill them for the sake of a man who makes him feel the happiest in all the Nine Realms…it was selfish to choose Tony. He loved his children far more…but…he was a horrible mother to even think of the idea of killing his children to be with a Midgardian who would die, but now he felt like a monster. He did not want Tony to die.

"Make him choose quicker." Came a voice. Loki slowly looked up at the guard standing in front of him, but his vision went black from a blow to the head and a sharp searing pain came across his face as the crack of a whip echoed in his ears.

* * *

><p><span>Tony:<span>

**[Your hero, I promised.]**

A few hours after Tony had gone home from the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, he found himself once again speeding towards the building at breakneck speed in search of a god- but this time, it was a different one. He was exhausted in the normal way a man should be after the long hours of questioning by authority and yet he had to will himself to do this. He _had _to. Something just didn't feel right and he could tell from the way it crept under his skin and swirled in his body. Even his arc reactor, although it was behaving properly, glowed too brightly like it also knew something just was not right.

"Thor!" Tony yelled as he entered the Avenger's room. The said god sat there by the television with a goofy grin on his face, peering into television as cartoons played on it. Thor had looked up at him with a confused stare for Tony never looked for him unless it was to poke fun at him, and Tony would never trouble himself to come all the way down to the headquarters in a hurry just to do that, well yeah, he _would _but Thor could see that Tony clearly was not drunk.

"Son of Stark," Thor started hesitantly, after he turned off the television. "You come at a strange hour. How may I help you?"

Despite himself, Tony dropped to his knees before Thor because he was _that _desperate and _that _in need of help. He stumbled over his words as he tried explained what had happened earlier that day with Loki breaking in and stealing some kind of glowing box- and he was in shock that Thor did not even hear of it from Fury seeing as to how Loki was his brother.

"He sounded so strange, Thor. It sounded like he was never going to come back from what he was saying andhe just disappeared like that and he hasn't returned ever since. And you _know _Loki, he never comes back late. Always something about his sleep and all. _Fuck, _everything just feels so wrong. Thor, I can't _find _him at all. He's not here, he's not in this world. Has he gone back to your world? Can you take me there? _Please, _I need to see him."

There was a frown on Thor's face as he comprehended the bomb of information that Tony had dropped on him. Thor scratched at his chin before he looked up with a conflicted frown.

"Even if it is as you say, Son of Stark. I cannot simply take a Migardian back to Asgard, the other gods will not be pleased."

"Thor, I don't _care _about what they think. I need to see Loki." Tony was half yelling now.

"It is not right. Do you Migardians not have a different god that you worship? Surely-"

"I DON'T CARE, THOR! LOKI IS THE _**ONLY **_GOD I'LL EVER NEED!"

Then a determined smile broke Thor's face as he nodded at Tony approvingly. He told Tony that he will help Tony in his 'quest' and instructed the man to leave his suit here because if bringing a Migardian to Asgard would anger the other gods already, then bringing an armed one would probably cause more than just an uproar of disapproval.

As much as he hated it, Tony _had _to hold on to Thor as they flew to New Mexico and landed on this oddly marked spot. To Tony, Thor has shouted a strange name to take them up to Asgard before they were face to face a man much bigger built than Thor donned in a complete set of golden armor staring down at them with his bright burning eyes.

"Allfather will not be pleased with this, Thor." It stated briefly before Thor shook his head to show that he knew.

Even though he wanted to, Tony did not have the time to admire the glamorous structures because something else was in his mind, something far more important. When Thor and Tony finally arrived in the great hall where Loki and everyone else was at, Tony caught sight of his lover and dashed up to him. Behind him, Thor looked at his friends as if he had been betrayed for not knowing anything about this.

"Loki. Loki, are you alright?" He asked miserably as he tried to hold the shaking god. Tony could see that Loki was obviously hurt, which only made him stare up at the great old man who stand at the throne in anger. "_**What**_ have you done to him? What did he even do to deserve this? TELL ME!"

Loki:

Loki let out a shaky breath and pushed himself up slowly. He made sure to shield Tony from anything that could possibly happen. Odin grew in anger and looked at Thor.

"Thor, Son of Odin, you do realize what you have done has gone against our oldest rules?" Thor walked forward and knelt beside his brother and Tony.

"Yes Father I have, but my friend is quite determined to—"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned their gaze to Loki, his eyes were blazing an angry green and his hands released violent sparks of magic. He slowly stood in front of Tony and growled at the Old All-Father.

"You think you can get away with threatening MY CHILDREN? NO, I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF I HAVE TO!" Thor flinched at his brother's words and realized the situation but he was not quick enough to stop Loki from freezing three guards that charged forward at him.

"Loki! Cease your actions!" Pleaded Thor who stood in the way of Loki and the All-Father.

"NO THOR.** I WON'T.** Get out of my way so I can SLAUGHTER this old man once and for all!" Loki was about to blast Thor with the Cask of Frozen Winters but was stopped by Tony who covered the god's eyes and whispered in his ear to calm down. Loki reabsorbed the cask and breathed heavily.

Tony:

With Odin's booming voice and rage directed indirectly at Tony, Tony knew that he _should _be scared, but he found himself only growing angry by the second as soon as he heard that Loki's children were being threatened. Just the way he knew that Loki was a frost giant, he also knew about the children, and because he did love Loki to that extent, he would love Loki's children as his own too.

But Tony knew better than to boil his top at a time like this as his lover needed him, in a way, to not be the usual hot-headed man he was. As soon as Loki conjured the strange cast (to Tony at least), stepped up behind Loki, shielding his eyes just for the trickster to calm down.

"Love, there are better ways to do this." He breathed into Loki's ear, and he did his best not to let his voice even have the slightest of quiver as he had learned before better than to show even the least bit of uncertainty in front of the angry god.

Tony sighed in relief in his mind as Loki cast away the box, and he could hear gasps of surprise from the people in the great hall. They were honestly shocked that a mere mortal had managed to pull Loki, of all gods, away from his anger. Tony had stepped up in front of Loki and held his arm over Loki's waist protectively while he challenged Odin without fear. Most would call him a fool, but he didn't mind being called worst if it was for Loki.

"How _dare _you? You don't _deserve _to be king. Would a king really treat a son this way even if he was not truly your own? Which _king _would even sink so low as to threaten a mother's children just to get them to do whatever the king pleased? How would _you_ feel if someone threatened to kill your sons just to make you choose them over the one you love? You're** _pathetic_**!"

Loki:

"Tony…" Loki's voice was but a raspy whisper as he listened to Tony defend him against the All-Father. Though Loki inside had to laugh a bit when he saw his mother's reaction and gave her son the eye of 'I give my approval but also try to reign him in dear'. Loki nodded towards his Mother and pulled Tony back around so he could kiss him. He got some confused looks and gasps as the God of Mischief continued to kiss the mortal deeply and…passionately. Even Thor was thrown for a loop. He had never seen his brother attack someone's face with such prowess.

Loki let go of Tony's face eventually. And made up his mind.

"All-Father, forgive my ill will towards you but you have backed me into a corner." Loki gracefully walked past Tony and got on both of his knees and bowed his head deeply with a smile.

"Please Odin, All-Father of Asgard, I beg of thee to spare my children in hopes we come to a pact. I Loki, God of Mischief, here by promise to harm no one as I will be under the watchful eye of Thor Odinson, Anthony Stark and their Midgardian….soldiers S.H.I.E.L.D. Please All-Father. Spare my children but allow me the privilege to continue my life with this Midgardian. He means a great deal to me…please Father."

There were murmurs jumping off the walls of the hall. Not only had Loki gotten on his knees, but bowed his head in defeat. There was no way Loki could choose between Tony or his children so he went a selfish route and asked to have both. Maybe it would work? Maybe it would not. Loki swallowed and closed his eyes praying to something out there, besides himself, that this would all go right.

Odin looked cross but he got a look from Frigga and thought about the situation. He had to test and make sure Loki was not bluffing like he had done so many times. He raised his spear and shot a bolt of energy straight at Tony.

"TONY NO!"

Before Tony could react Loki had pushed him out of the way. Loki was hurtled across the halls floor and Tony got some scrapes and bruises out of the fall. The trickster groaned. He felt weak like his magic was sapped from him.

Tony:

Tony was honestly stunned when Loki had taken him by the lips and his head spun in bliss even as he heard the sounds of surprise echoing around the both of them. He kissed back anyway, because it's _Loki, _and he never denies anything from his lover. As much as he didn't want the kiss to end, Loki did pulled away eventually to confront his father. This time, he was so much calmer, and he was so much steadier with his emotions.

Tony could only stare at Loki with wide eyes and raised eyebrows as Loki got on his knees to ask for forgiveness and strike a deal. Tony felt a part of his heart melt away from the way Loki asked his father to allow him to stay with Tony, and felt himself falling in love once more then. When Loki was done with the speech and Odin had exchanged looks with Frigga, Tony felt his throat clenching in fear of the worst. He thought that even if Odin were to pry them apart with his bare fingers, he would _never _go down without a fight.

Then he saw a bolt of energy directed towards him but he was thrown aside by his lover so that he didn't take the shot. He felt his body throb from the force of Loki pushing him aside, and when he came to his senses again he could only rush to Loki's side and take the god in his arms.

"Loki…" he whined almost pitifully, looking down at the trickster. It was weird though, he noticed, that Loki seemed completely fine.

Tony heard footsteps walking towards the both of them and when he raised his head, he saw Odin standing over him. Odin had placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and smiled before shaking his head slightly.

"Fret not, child," he said in a soft voice that opposed the one he usually used to hold the court. "Loki is fine. I have only taken away some magic from him, but he will recover in a matter of days. He has my approval. You best not disappoint me, mortal."

Tony felt tears unwilling slip down his cheeks as he thanked Odin and pulled Loki closer in to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you," he confessed again and again to Loki because he was frightened to the very bone that he might have lost his lover there, not caring that Odin was standing by them, or that everyone in the entire hall could hear him.

Loki:

"Tony….I love you as well greatly but you are crushing me and it may or may not actually hurt, darling."

Loki looked up at his genius and smiled warmly. Frigga walked over and helped them both up, proceeding to ask Tony every embarrassing question she, as a mother, needed to ask. Loki just smiled, walking arm in arm with Tony as he was interrogated again back to his old bedroom. Loki managed to outwit his mother and quickly pushed Tony into his old bedroom and politely said good night to his mother and shut the door. With a roll of his eyes Loki sighed.

"Now then….where was I…" Loki pondered, started to shed his armor in front of Tony. He smirked and crawled onto his old bed from childhood and threw off his shirt.

"I did not mean to drag you into all of this darling. I mean it. Forgive me?"

Tony:

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry!" Tony mumbled as he let go of Loki quickly but not before kissing him hastily on the lips.

He graciously smiled and thanked Frigga as she offered a hand to help them up. The next thing he knew was that he was bombarded with extremely embarrassing questions which he tried his best to avoid answering most of them with a sheepish laugh and scratch of his cheek.

When they were finally in the bedroom to themselves, Tony heaved a huge sigh, happy to be relieved of the awful questions he once told himself he would never deal with by getting into a relationship when he was a teenager.

He walked over to Loki slowly and got onto the bed, curling up by Loki's side. He nodded eventually, once he had his arm possessively around Loki.

"Anything is worth going through for you, sweetheart."

Loki:

Loki crawled so he was laying on top of Tony and smiled.

"I should introduce you to my eldest son. I am sure he would be interested in meeting you. Would you mind that? I am afraid I cannot let you meet any of my other children, well except Jormungdr but he is on Midgard right now…"

As Loki thought aloud his hands roamed up Tony's shirt. His long fingers massaged and ran along the contours of Tony's muscles.

"I'm sure you would make a wonderful father Tony, or in this case step-father, but they are all grown up so you will not need to do much fathering."

Tony:

"I don't mind that, darling. I don't mind that at all. I'd love to meet him." Tony said this, between sighs from the comforting touches Loki was giving him. He laughed at Loki's comment, thinking that even just the idea of him being a wonderful father was absolutely ridiculous. He pulled one of Loki's hand to thread his fingers into and pressed his lips to the side of Loki's head. He breathed in there, taking in Loki's scent.

"I doubt I'll be a, what you say, 'wonderful' father. But sure, I can try."

Loki:

"You are far more impressive than my own. Give yourself credit my love. Do you have worries you will be like your father?"

Loki kisses Tony deeply and giggles. He rolls them over so they are laying on their sides and lets a smile curl his lips.

"I believe you are not your father and that you are a far greater father if given the chance. Did I mention my son is a horse?"

Tony:

Tony pushed himself away from the kiss and stared at Loki with a shocked face. "Wait, _what_?"

He shook in head in disbelief, surely he must had heard that wrong, gotten that wrong because he was so tired from that day's events. He laughed and poked at Loki's side because he _still _doesn't believe what he had just heard.

Loki:

Loki gave him a very sad frown and an obvious distressed look. His hand came up to rub his face and he thought things through. Loki sat cross legged and looked to the side with a large frown and brows furrowed.

"I knew you would not want me after this…I should have said something sooner, but in my defense when I got pregnant I was a horse."

Loki peered up at Tony for a better response. He wasn't even going to mention the OTHER children and what they look like if this kept up.

Tony:

"Oh, wow." Tony said, still in a bit of a shock. It didn't exactly bother him, because Loki _was _a god and there were worse things in life he could have had to deal with.

He smiled at the end of his thought despite Loki's frown, and pulled Loki in for a hug. "Initial shock, sorry. You don't expect me not to be."

He laughed again, and it wasn't one of mock but one filled with love. "You must have been an absolutely majestic stallion."

Loki:

Loki blushed furiously and gave Tony a look of annoyance.

"The term is "mare" you idiot and no, I was not. Just your regular run of the mill black horses. Oh goodness, what am I going to with you when I introduce you to…hnngg"

Loki just sighed and fell on his side, he was tired and now he was not going to live down this horse thing ever.

"He has 8 legs and loves green apples. My other two sons are a wolf and a serpent. My youngest is a little girl."

Loki proceeded to bury his red face in a pillow and slowly suffocate himself.

Tony:

Tony went into fits of laughter as he saw the red spreading across Loki's cheeks, and giggled even harder when Loki fell on his side.

"My, my. Aren't you quite the mother," he teased, poking Loki's cheek through the pillow. "I'm sure they are very lovely children anyway. …as long as they're not as mischievous as their mother dearest."

He tugged the pillow away from Loki and leaned in to face his lover, his laughter subsided and on his face is a tender smile. He pushed a kiss to Loki's forehead, because he knew Loki knew what that meant.

"I love you," and he would never be afraid to announce it to all nine realms of Loki's universe.

Loki:

"Well, I am a good mother, or I try to be at least. You can meet my serpent son when we go back home. He likes to swim in your large body of water. I know you have different names for them but it is essentially the same water."

Loki blushes as Tony removed the pillow and smiled at him. He felt his heart melt and skip a beat. He felt so happy. Tony kissed his forehead and Loki let out a little laugh as he kissed the other back.

"I love you."


	9. Two Meetings

Loki:

**Meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D.**

There was hesitation in the God of Mischief's voice as he stood in front of Nick Fury accompanied by all of the Avengers and a few stray S.H.I.E.L.D agents to watch the action, but there was no action, only unhinged jaws and shock.

"I am sorry to have caused such an issue. With the problem in Belarus I will not apologize for—" Thor gave his brother an angry glare and Tony looked at him sadly, "—but I am sorry it had to…end that way. I was only looking out for Tony's best interest. I digress, I am laying myself out to S.H.I.E.L.D so, please, allow me to continue to stay in Stark Tower."

Loki bowed his head deeply, he would have gotten on his knees but there was a table in his way. Regardless Loki had kept his word to return to S.H.I.E.L.D and apologize. Nick Fury looked at Loki in surprise and coughed. He would allow Loki to stay but he was going to be wearing a tracking collar. Loki scoffed, that wouldn't last. He'd have Tony make him something better since this monstrosity was basically for animals. Loki groaned at the sight of it when they brought it out and then flinched as he felt his magic drain. He stumbled and caught himself with the table. For now. He had to be good. He was going to be good for Tony. It would be worth it.

Tony:

Tony could hardly believe that he was standing in a room with the other Avengers with Loki offering peace to S.H.I.E.L.D. He had never thought the day to come until Loki had woken him up that morning in Asgard and swore to him that he would do so just to reinforce his promise to his father. Tony insisted to Loki that he didn't have to actually make it formal, that Tony could just simply inform them of it, but Loki ignored him, saying that it was necessary. So Tony went along with it, half-wondering if Loki was being mischievous again.

So when Loki first mentioned the incident that had happened in Belarus, Tony smiled sadly wondering if that was what started this all. So many men had died that day, he tried not to think about it. And when Loki stated that he was only looking out for Tony, Tony found himself smiling lopsidedly at the floor because he could see the rest of the people in the room looking over at him. Some of them stared at him pointedly but the attention was once again back on Loki as soon as he had declared that he was laying himself out to S.H.I.E.L.D just so he could continue staying with Tony.

Tony wanted to laugh at the way most of the Avengers had dropped their jaws when Loki bowed his head and wished that he had a camera to capture a pictur- then he remembered he could easily hack into the security systems to get a footage instead. It would be priceless.

Nick cleared his throat and agreed to Loki's request on the terms that Loki were to be put on a tracking device. It made Tony growl in disapproval as he saw the collar being strapped around Loki's neck. Just like Loki, Tony knew that it wasn't going to last. If they wanted something to track Loki with, it should at least be something that suited the god- and if Loki were to ever wear a collar, it should only be for him. A smirk formed on his face as Tony thought about that, he wondered how Loki would feel if he replaced the collar with a simple gold, or silver, bracelet instead, and to add to the playfulness, maybe inform S.H.I.E.L.D of every single time they were to have sex.

Then Tony felt Fury's eyes on him and he pushed away the smile on his face and cleared his throat. Tony only stepped forward to brace Loki around the waist after the officers that put on the collar had left the room. He could tell Loki was dead tired from his magic being drained further by the collar when he was already partially drained of his magic by Odin the previous day. Tony whispered into Loki's ear that he's got him, and that he'd take them home. Make Loki his favourite tea, get Loki's favourite cereal, and put on his favourite cartoons on the television when they're back home.

As they left the headquarters, Tony kissed Loki once on the temple and stayed there for a moment because he wanted and needed to and said, "I am so proud of you, love, and thank you for everything."

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**Tony, where is my whale?**

[Loki was out on Jones Beach in Long Island. He may have been under house arrest but that didn't stop him from going to see his second eldest son on a vacated stretch of Midgardian beach. He was dressed in one of Tony's shirts and Iron Man swim trunks eating ice cream in flip flops he also stole from Tony. He peered over the top of his sunglasses, also stolen from Tony, and was glaring angrily at the cell phone he, you guessed it, stole from Tony. There were over turned trucks with raw meat and fish strewn out on the beach next to him as he paced up and down the board walk along the sand. It was also 43 degrees Fahrenheit.]

Anthony Edward Stark. Where is my whale? I told you I wanted this whale on the beach. I also wanted you on this beach as well. You are missing along with the whale I asked for. I want my whale Tony. Get. Me. My. Whale.

[Loki hung up and tugged at the collar around his neck. He would have just yelled at Tony telepathically but no, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to make it more complicated and Thor was starting to follow him around again. Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome…along with that he felt really moody and impatient. Usually he had the patience of a saint or a God, hah, but today he was tapping his foot angrily and looking as the clock on the cell phone every five seconds. He also felt extreme warm, hence the beach ware in 43 degree weather. He blamed the collar. He was already at wits end being the magical equivalent to a normal New Yorker and growled. No, it was all for Tony, but then his lower back throbbed from the wrong swivel of his hips and he growled again and erased the previous though.

He hoped to gods he wasn't…no he wasn't. He would have been able to tell. He was just moody, warm and magicless because of yesterday and this morning.]

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**Christ.**

Why is it that Loki has to always make the most ridiculous of requests? This time he's asking for a whale to be placed at Jones Beach. Why the hell would he even want that? God, I was just informed of my credit card bill by Jarvis. Why would you even need so much raw meat, Loki? Argh, I just want to sleep. Well, now that he's called me and yelled at me… I've to get a fucking whale and get to a beach stat.

Bitch please.

Loki:

#OMG

[Loki finally speed dialed Tony and finally lost it from exhaustion and gods know what else but he was now overly moody, sitting in the water because he felt on fire and now he was pissed.]

TONY. WHERE IS MY WHALE?

[He almost cracked the cell phone in half from the sheer agony that was his emotions. He stared down at the mechanical device and chucked it into the water.]

Tony:

#NOT SAYING A WORD

[When Tony picked up the phone he was driving his way down to the beach, he had call for a delivery for that whale that Loki had requested. It would arrive in half an hour and Tony could only hope that Loki was able to wait that long from the way he was shouting into the phone.

Tony arrived at the beach fifteen minutes before the whale did, still confused at to why Loki wanted a whale when he had pretty much already filled most of the beach with raw meat and fish. Tony had also noticed that the beach was sealed off and that no one else was around.]

So, sweetheart… What are you up to _this _time?

Loki:

[Loki was resisting the urge to strangle Tony and waded around in the icy water. He was desperately trying to cool and groaned as took a floating ice chunk and clung to it.]

I. Am. Trying. Not. To. Kill. Anyone.

[He breathed slowly, his body temperature dropping steadily. He felt himself calm down.]

I wanted you to meet my second eldest son, but for some reason I am extremely moody today. Nothing against you darling, but I want to wring my hands around someone or something's neck. Your distance will keep that from happening.

[The trickster had no tricks. He was just really annoyed at the slightest things. He finally let go the ice chunk and emerged from the water, Iron Man swim trunks, Tony's t-shirt and all, minus a cell phone.]

Here. Let me call him.

[Loki used whatever magic he had left and aimed it at the sea. A rippling wave of green shot over the horizon and Loki stood with his arms folded. Suddenly the water broke. Something massive, more massive than a whale broke the water's choppy surface. It vanished but it got closer, whatever it was, it was extremely large something that could possibly wrap around the earth if it wanted to by the length of time it took to go from neck to tail. Loki smiled in content, still peeved about his lack of whale as a serpents head, the size of a whale, emerged from the sea. Staring down at Loki and Tony.]

Tony:

[Tony watched in amusement as Loki held onto the piece of ice as he breathed out his sentence. He kept his distance, as Loki had said, and because Loki was in a weird mood, and because Tony _really _didn't want to get killed, and because Tony didn't know why Loki's mood was swinging like a monkey would from tree to tree. Though when Loki finally stepped out of the water in Tony's clothes, Tony watched with raised eyebrows (and maybe, maybe a little hard-on). He stood by as Loki cast the spell to call his son and as the water rippled and broke. He felt the ground tremble just slightly as he saw _something _really fucking huge emerged from the sea and was now staring at him.]

What.

The.

FUCK.

OH GOOD GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?

[Tony panicked because _that _was living in the seas of the world he was supposedly to be protecting. He started making strange gestures as he gaped his mouth open and close just like a fish. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod._]

IS THAT YOUR** _SON_**?

Loki:

[Loki smiled and gestured to the raw meat and fish. The large serpent slithered and leaned down to eat. It momentarily stopped to nudge his mother in thanks and went back to eating. Loki turned to Tony and smiled.]

Jormungdr. He was banished to your seas many, many decades ago and now he has gotten so big and MOMMY IS SO PROUD!

[Loki turned to look at his son at the last bit and waved his arms with a content and bright smile. He turned back to Tony and kissed his shocked face on the cheek.]

Do not worry, he does not endanger the ecosystem on earth. He had been here many years he knows his place.

[The truck carrying the whale FINALLY arrive and Loki gestured for his son to enjoy. The serpent perked up and chomped down on the large behemoth fish and threw it into the air only to catch then swallow whole. It leaned down to rest on the beach and Loki ran over to hug and pat his baby on the nose.]

Mummy loves you so much darling! I am sorry I have not visited you in so long!

Tony:

[Tony watched in complete and utter disbelief as the serpent ate, nudged Loki, and ate again. His eyes were twitching slightly and his mouth was still gaping as Loki introduced his second son to Tony (with a name rather difficult to pronounce). If Loki's son had came in a form of a human being, Tony would be surprised at the way Loki was talking about his child- but Jormungdr was a _fucking _massive serpent and that shit was completely _not _natural because how the hell did it even come out of Loki anyway? Clearly someone wasn't using his brain.]

JESUS** FUCKING** _CHRIST_.

[Tony yelled in attempt to calm the hell down because he was still in shock. Loki had turned around to kiss him on the cheek before the whale was delivered (and the delivery guy pretty much ran away after that as if he did _not _see the whale the way people didn't see what they did want to, and sadly Tony couldn't do that because this was Loki's _son_). His eyes were about to pop out from the way he watched the serpent flung the whale up into the air as if it were a mere beach ball, before catching it again to eat it whole.

He tried, and _really _tried, to settle his breathing and racing thoughts while Loki went up to Jormungdr and played mother with it. Tony thought he was about to collapse from this because he swore that his shock was probably bigger than the serpent itself. What he didn't realise what the soft smile he had on his face as he watched the scene between mother and son play out.]

Loki:

[Jormungdr scooted over to Tony to smell him out. His large tongue flicked out and hit Tony hard resulting in the hero to step back. It seemed the great beast did not want to harm the human but unlike his siblings he was weary of a Midgardian with his beloved mother. He did not want his mother sad, but knew this puny human made him happy. Loki moved to slink his arms around Tony's waist and smiled contently. Tony was still in shock, which was to be expected from a massive serpent son in his face.]

If you are curious, he was to this size when I gave birth. I had to cut myself open like a fish to get him out. He was the size of your Midgardian corn snake full grown, but giving birth is always a different process with each child. Hopefully next time I will give birth to normal looking offspring in a relatively normal way.

[Loki let go of Tony's arms and hung onto his son. Resting on the behemoths snout Loki sighed and frowned. He did not want to be away from his children, but it has been so long asking would have been pointless especially after asking to be with Tony. Loki did not have the luxury of being greedy. He finally let go of his son after a kiss and waved good bye as the beast slithered back into the sea.]

Be a good boy sweetie. I will try and visit again soon. Your siblings say hello too. I love you baby!

Tony:

[Tony was frozen in his spot when the serpent moved over to him and took what it seemed to be a breath in of his scent. It felt like standing in front of a gigantic fan from the way Jormundgr breathed. When the tongue came out, Tony thought he was going to die but surprisingly it touched him lightly but yet hard enough to make him step back. 'I think he likes me,' is what Tony didn't say because he was _still _in shock. Who wouldn't be?

As if Loki had read Tony's mind, he stepped over to coil his arms around Tony's waist and explained that the snake was obviously not of this size when he gave birth to it even though the explanation of _how _Loki had to give birth did make Tony cringe quite a fair bit. Then Tony heard it- "_hopefully next time I will give birth to normal looking offspring in a relatively normal way_."

…did that mean?]

Oh my god, really?

[He gasped to himself softly once Loki's moved up to his son to say goodbye. _Does that mean Loki would want to have my children?_ _I mean, I never thought about have children.. But it's _**_Loki_**. _Perhaps starting a family with him wouldn't be so bad…_His shock had then completely disappeared and he felt an overwhelming sensation of happiness swirl through him. Due to that, Tony had the courage to even make a little wave when the serpent left to go back into the sea. The smile stayed on Tony's face for the rest of that night, and it left Loki puzzled as to how the shock went away only to have left Tony with the goofiest of all smiles stapled to his face.]

Loki:

[Loki started to disrobe from his strange summer attire in the bedroom still giving Tony weird looks. That smile was starting to creep even him out at this point.]

Tony….why are you _still_ smiling like that? I am concerned for your mental state that Jormungdr may have _shocked_ you too much….

Tony:

[There was a slight bounce in Tony's steps because he was still in an amazing mood. The smile never left his face even as he not-so-gracefully jumped onto the bed and landed face first into the pillow. He turned around, hugging it tightly and the smile only stretched wider over his face as he turned over.]

It's nothing, darling. Your son's adorable, by the way. I think I've failed to mention that. You're adorable too, and amazing, and brilliant, and fantastic, and I love you so, so much.

[He said this all in a single breath, and yet he never stumbled over any of the words.]

We should throw a party.

Loki:

[Loki slowly slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of Tony's baggy pants. His eyes never left Tony's face because now he was officially creeped out. The very confused trickster just zipped up a hoodie, also Tony's, and slowly got into bed. Very slowly and made sure to have several inches between him and Tony.]

You just said four words in a row to describe me in a positive way and used the word "so" twice to express affection. Are you sure you are not ill, Tony?

[Loki put the back of his hand to Tony's head to make sure he did have a fever. His lips formed a thin line as he tried to figure out why Tony was being so…weird.]

And why a party? What would be the point of a party now? There is nothing to celebrate.

Tony:

[Tony sat up and lightly pushed Loki's hand away, only to catch it as it fell and kiss his palm. He turned it over and kissed it there, forcing Loki to move in closer to Tony as much as the god didn't want to.]

I'm fine, sweetheart. Fine, perfectly fine! Do we really need a proper reason why we should have a party? I used to throw it all the time without one!

_Speaking of parties-_

[He dashed out of the room to his workshop where he did up a very poorly-made card that simply said "I (heart) U" on it before he ran back up to their bedroom and jumped onto the bed, landing on his knees. Eagerly, he thrust the card out towards Loki with a big grin on his face before giving him a thumbs-up.]

Loki:

[Loki having three centimeter parted lips was the closest he got to looking like a fish in shock. He immediately got out of bed and faced Tony.]

If you do not tell me what is _seriously_ wrong with you I will leave and go sleep in one of the guest bedrooms because now you are scaring me Anthony. I am serious. Why do you keep acting like…this…?

[Loki gestured to all of Tony at the word "this". He didn't mind this affection but considering the events beforehand he was now seriously concerned he might have traumatized Tony for life. He fiddled with his collar as he stared at Tony for a response.]

Tony:

Don't you like the card I made for you?

[He frowned for the first time after the long hours of his smiling before he set the card aside thinking that he would dispose of it later. Tony looked back up at Loki and bit his lip.]

I was just happy [he muttered] that you said… You know…

[He looked to the corner of his eyes and bounced his head from side to side as if it would fill in the rest of his sentence for him. He sighed loudly and said "nevermind" before he laid down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow again.]

Loki:

No—Tony I love the card and I am quite amazed how quickly you ran to go make it and make it back here and I do love it and…

[Loki sighed and sat on Tony's side of the bed to think. His hand came up to rest under his nose as he shifted through his thoughts. He knew what he said but it was more or less in passing. _Or was it? _He wasn't sure anymore and that was scary. He didn't know what he wanted any more.]

Tony…what I said about…children. [There was a long sigh] I have thought about it and I know you enjoy the idea I am just not sure. I am….scared. Please, this is why I showed you my children I have now. I want you to know what could happen because I cannot control what grows in my body. And that seems to have devastating consequences.

[Loki closed his eyes and his brows furrowed like he was in pain. Memories flooded back of his past pregnancies, both good and bad, successful and not successful.]

Tony:

[When he heard Loki sigh, go quiet, started talking, and sighing for the second time, Tony turned over so that he was lying face up on the pillow. As he listened to Loki speak, he slowly raised himself up at first on his elbows, then with his hands and finally he was sitting up and watching his lover.]

I'm not trying to force you into anything, Loki. I was just happy just at the thought of having children with you. I've never thought myself…

[This time, he sighed himself, and he pulled Loki into his arms so that Loki's head was cradled by his chest.]

But, I don't mind. They'll still be our children, won't they? I'll still love them the way a _proper _[he emphasized] father should. [He paused for a moment, hesitating.] …it's not because you're a frost giant, is it?

Loki:

Yes, it is because I am a frost giant. And because I am a man Tony who can birth children. I have lived for so long how many children do you think I honest have had? Those ones you did see are the ones still alive. Do you honestly think I want to go through another faile—

[Loki brought the back of his hand up to his mouth and winced at a stabbing pain in his abdomen. His stomach was doing flips and his head started to throb. He gasped and clamped his eyes shut.]

Fu—

[Loki dashed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He started to retch into the toilet. Tears ran down his eyes as a flood of angry, painful and sad memories came back. He wanted to have children with Tony. He really did. Nothing would make him a happier man then to carry the children of the man he loves, but…there were too many failures. Too many and that scared Loki. He did not want to tell Tony he was pregnant then dash his dreams by coming home to Loki curled in the bathroom in agonizing pain, blood pooling around his legs, sobbing uncontrollably—

Loki clamped his eyes shut again and dry heaved, coughing roughly afterwards.]

Tony:

[Tony winced the minute he asked his question and regretted it immediately as Loki fired back at him then ran to the bathroom. Tony followed suit, and thankfully, Loki had only slammed the door shut but not lock it. He entered slowly, dropping to his knees by Loki's side. He didn't mean to bring this on to Loki, he really didn't. He apologized over and over until his throat became raw while Loki cried. He sat by Loki, trying to comfort the god as much as a mortal could do because when a god cries, it isn't a pretty sight. He felt like he had brought this upon himself, and that he was _stupid _for not thinking of Loki's feelings about it first.]

Loki:

[Loki raised a shaky hand to grab a towel to wipe and cover his mouth with. He sucked in a gulp of air and sat back, his head resting against the bathroom wall. He let his head roll to look away from Tony.]

I am sorry. I did not mean for it to get out of hand. It just…gets painful sometimes. The nightmares…

[The mother of monsters absentmindedly raised a hand to his stomach and rubbed small circles with his thumb. He sniffed and spoke quietly.]

I do not remember the father. I never usually remember. It seemed secondary at the time with my string of children being so…abnormal. I never really thought they needed to know since I was nothing more than a good lay to them…

I was not far along but then I had really bad pains in my abdomen and…next thing I know Thor finds me curled up in my bathroom. Crying hysterically surrounded by a pool of blood. I think that was the start of it all. That one time. And it happened again. And again. _And again_….

[Loki just smiled and laughed sadly. He sucked in another gulp of air and started to cry again. He tried to blink past the tears.]

I do not think I can do it again Tony. I am afraid to fail you in so…important a task. I want to have children with you…I want to Tony…so much…so, so much…

[Loki turned back to look at Tony with a miserable frown and slowly grabbed him, burying his face in the other's chest. He stopped crying but Loki felt like a failure in all senses. He felt more useless now than he did before in Asgard.]

Tony:

[Tony tried to pull Loki back into his arms so that he can look at his lover properly. He failed, so he simply held his Loki there in his arms, offering as much comfort as he could. He watched with a sad gaze, not knowing what to do, as Loki rubbed his stomach in small circles. Tony felt his heart break little by little when Loki continued to explain about his past pregnancies. He thought about the idea of finding his lover bleeding on the bathroom floor. He never wanted to see that, he never wanted Loki to ever go through that again. When Loki stopped speaking and fresh tears ran down his face, Tony bit into his bottom lip painfully to try and push away the bitter throbbing of his heart.]

Don't say that. [he said as he pressed his chin to the top of Loki's head] You won't fail me, love. We don't have to do this. Not now, not ever, not until you're ready. It's fine if you never do, Loki. It's fine, _really. _As long as I have you, that's fine, because all I need is you.

Loki:

[Loki sat up and brushed his hair back into place. He dried his face and counted to ten. He thought about it all. He wondered if all the failures before were the Midgardian's philosophical idea of "karma". "What goes around comes around". It made sense, but he was unsure if that was something that should be inflicted on an unborn child. No, it wasn't inflicted on the child, it was a punishment to the mother. He was not worthy to be a mother and that is why all of his other children have been taken…

Loki looked at Tony with a serious expression. He stared into the other's eyes. Maybe…he was given another chance. Before he had nothing to lose but now have everything to lose. He was given a second chance. Maybe it was time he used this chance wisely.]

I…want to at least try…I know that sounds desperate and crazy, but I have looked into your Midgardian technology a little. I think maybe that can help…please Tony.

[Loki looked at him with more determination and warmth.]

I… want to make you happy. In every way I possibly can. Saying good morning when we wake up together, sending you messages when you are at work, spending long evenings together, walking together, laughing together, breathing together…please…I have been given a chance to be happy again after many selfish acts. Maybe my selfishness back in Asgard is why I was plagued with so many painful things. I finally know what I want. I want you happy and I have made it my mission to make you happy. Please…

Tony:

[Tony studied the look in Loki's eyes and it told him that Loki was serious about this. A part of him wanted to cry, because he wondered how the hell was the technology on earth going to help a god who would have had technology in his realm that surpassed theirs. He also wondered why magic didn't help the god in his past pregnancies. _Still. _If Loki had said that their Migardian technology can help, Tony wanted to believe, just as desperately, that their pathetic little tools (easily playthings to the gods) would help his lover.

He felt the urge to crush Loki in his arms with the love that he felt for Loki, and he gave into the urge because it's _right _and they're just right like that, together. He knows they were meant for each other.]

You don't have to do anything, just to make me happy, darling. You don't even need to try. You being yourself already makes me the happiest man in this world…

The way you crawl under the covers in the mornings because you just want to sleep a little longer, the way you're so mischievous with the dirty video messages you send me, the way you force me to watch those stupid cartoons with you at night, the way your hips so lightly sway when you know that I'm a step behind just so I can watch you, the way you smile like you _are _the sunshine in my life, the way you don't know I sometimes stay away to hear you breath at night, and mostly, the way I know you know that I love you and you love me back too.

So _please, _love, _please. _Just stay the way you are, stay yourself _always. _Don't let my silly wishes push you ahead of your pace because forcing you into things is the last thing I ever want to put on you.

Loki Laufeyson, you know I love you more than anything in this world and you being here, well…

That's enough for me.

Loki:

[Loki finally broke into a smile and kissed Tony on the cheek because he was still a bit self-conscious about his breath. He pulled back and smiled warmly while resting his forehead against the others.]

No distance too far, no obstacle too large, and no height too tall can keep me from you Anthony Edward Stark. I cannot think of any god in all the Nine Realms that compares to you. You always smell of motor oil, metal and sweat. I love the smile on your face when you find a new discovery or finish another project of yours. I love the way you laugh and how your smile crinkles your face just so. I love it when you hold me close, when we dance together in the kitchen after you come home even though there is no music. I love it when we go out together and when we holds hands, when you tell me jokes I do not understand but I find myself laughing anyway because it is you telling them. I love how warm you are; sometimes I feel like your heat consumes me. I love the faint glow of your arc reactor at night. I love it when you come home triumphant from a battle in your battle torn Iron Man suit with flowers behind your back. I love it when we lay together and your thumb rubs small circles on my back. I love you. I love you so much Tony. I am not doing anything I do not want to do.

I am still your Loki. And you happy is what makes me happy because I love you…

I love you Tony Stark.

That is all I need.

You.

Tony:

Hey, hey. [He started as he threaded his fingers into Loki's.] It's not a competition. [but he knows it's always a competition between them.]

Let's start from the top, shall we? [Tony smiled because he never goes down without a fight.] I love the way your hair is always so beautifully slicked back and how it just curls out like it owns the world. I even love the way it's messy and hangs over your face when you wake up in the mornings, it frames your face so beautifully. It's perfect. I love the way your eyes shine with mischief, always, when you look at me, or when you're thinking, even when you tell me you love me. I love your nose, even when you're looking down angrily at me because you don't like what I've said or done. You're sexy when you're angry, don't you know? [He smirked, and fluttered his eyes shut and open again.] I love the way your lips are when you're happy and smiling, when you're angry and it's in a fine line, and even when you're upset and crying. But I love them most when they're red and swollen after we've kissed, because there's always that playful grin on it. Darling, you're so beautiful. [He kissed Loki on the lips, even though Loki didn't want him to. He would never mind whatever state Loki was in, not even the taste of vomit could stop him.]

I love your chin- [and Tony rubbed his thumb against it] the way it so subtly sticks out, and your jaw… [he traced his fingers up against it to prove his point] down your neck [he did just that, touching at Loki's scar because he loved that about Loki just as much, even though he knew Loki hated the scar] …to your shoulders, and your collarbone [and he did just that, too]. I love your arms, how they're so lean and so strong. I love your hands and the way your, and I know, manicured nails press against my back when we're together in bed and you're calling my name. [He presses a kiss each to Loki's hands.] The way your chest sticks out when you walk, like you're royalty, and you _are _my king. The way your waist always feels so slender against my hands when I hold you.

[He pulled away from Loki, just _because, _and he has bent down forward, now on both his knees, like he worshiped Loki, and because he _did _worship Loki, and held Loki around the hips.]

I love the way your hips roll against mine when you want _more _or when you simply just want something from me. I love the way you wear tight jeans because you know it shows off your ass, and you _know _you look delicious in it, and still you tease me with the way you walk, then scold me later when I do so much as cup them. [He took in a deep breath, because he realised that through all this he barely breathed, and that was fine for him as he knew he was captivated for all the right reasons.] I love your cock, but darling, I won't go into that because I know that look on your face and I know you want me to boost your ego, but it's not just about _that. _We're way past it. [He leaned down further, briefly pressing a kiss to Loki's length anyway, then further down to press his cheeks against Loki's thigh.]

I love how your thighs are so white and how they bear my teeth marks like they're the best spoils of wars when _you _are done with me every time you make me fall in love with you again in bed. I love your knees, the way they shake when you have your orgasm, because I notice that, and I want to remember _everything _about you. [And he promised, because he was trying.] I love your calves, and the sharp of your ankle [his cheeks now pressed there] and I love your feet.

[He held one of them in the manner of how one would handle glass, _and maybe because Loki is his king/queen/princess/_**_prince_**, and presses his lips to it because he would always, always worship his god, and continued pressing more kisses down to Loki's toes before he slowly put it down, repeated the same process to the other feet, put it down again, then looked back up at Loki with a soft and warm smile on his face.]

I love you, for everything you are, and I always will love you even when I'm long gone and, still, to the end of days. [He shook his head softly because it had never occurred to him that he was _that _deeply in love.]

If me being happy is what keeps you smiling, then I swear that I'll never stop smiling. I never want to see you without a smile on your face. I think that _that _would be worse than the greatest of sins.

I will always belong to you, truly…

My dearest Loki.

Loki:

[Loki had to forfeit this competition after his smile grew wide enough to make his face hurt accompanied by a flurry of giggles as Tony made his way down describing Loki's body. He quickly pulled up Tony into an embrace because _gods of the nine realms _he was the happiest man in all the realm and then some. Everything Tony said was etched into Loki's heart and god it was wonderful! He could make even the most horrid of memories fade away with the single drop of a pin but the aftershock could tear down the broken cities in Loki's heart so he could start anew.]

My Tony, my dearest Tony, my hero, my Iron Man, my everything. Darling stop before I start to cry again from the sheer force that is your love!

[The trickster tightly held onto Tony and kissed him, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and smiling. Tony picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, Loki kissing Tony between his steps, where they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.]


	10. What Tony Saw

Loki:

**[What Tony Saw on the S.H.I.E.L.D TV Today]**

[Loki had changed his physical appearance, hair mostly, added a beard, he decided to take up an offer someone handed him one day randomly on the streets during one of his daily walks. He never really though Tony would see it. He was horribly wrong.]

Tony:

[Tony spits out his drink the way a normal person would when they find out something shocking about their lover that they would never have expected. The other Avengers gawk at the screen and Steve turns around and stares at Tony with his huge innocent blue eyes, "Is that..?" And Tony cringes, because he knows it _definitely _is from the way he has memorised Loki's body (he's a genius, and therefore can do that). He cringes again because it's amusing how Loki seemed to be having so much fun. Clint makes a dirty remark on the way Loki looks delicious when Loki's shown when in the bathtub, and he receives a punch in the eye from Tony because Tony is possessive as fuck when it comes to Loki. The rest of the group shuts about it as they all watched the video, amused. Tony makes a mental note to download it for his guilty pleasure, and makes a mental note to have Loki model for him (of course teasing him about it first), because he thinks that it would be nice to always have a picture of his handsome lover where ever he went.]

Loki:

[Loki had called up Tony on his actual cell phone (Tony was sick of him stealing all of his own spares so he made one especially for the god), asking how he was and the usual banter. The loon of mischief was on location in the park, a clear view from S.H.I.E.L.D. He was moving to the beat of the music they were playing on site and he stroked his beard, a bathrobe kept him warm though he didn't need it. There was a lot more background noise then music as Loki continued to talk loudly about the weather and other random Midgardian topics, he was more or less filling time and acting coy. A voice called him over as "Mr. Hiddleston" and he smiled into the phone and told Tony he would call again but to keep an eye out for him.]

I hope you have an enjoyable day at work darling, I'll make sure to keep myself out of trouble. And I have a special surprise for you when I get home darling.

[Loki turned off the phone and threw off the robe he was given onto the chair with his phone. He sauntered over in black cowboy boots, black tattered skinny jeans and a white beater. An assistant handed "Tom" a leather jacket. His entire wardrobe was very tribal, leather, boots and stylish. Loki let the music beat through his veins as he posed for the photographer and gave off a sexy, sophisticated vibe then switched to playful and strong. He remembered to throw in some seductive looks for Tony when he was finished.]

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**Sometimes I wonder.**

..how I ever got so lucky with Loki. Sweet, charming Loki.

Okay, granted- it was crazy as heck in the beginning but things between us have changed so much ever since then.

Yeah, I know I'm possessive at fu- damn right he is- oi, fuck you Clint! Youdon'tjust pop out of nowhere, steal my phone and type in whatever you want!

Anyway, I don't think Loki knows yet what I have seen on TV, or that I totally know he was still there when he called me. Silly god, I'd much rather you be dancing for me rather than those silly covers. You need a better way to spend your free time.

Keeping your brother's crazy protective gaze away from me would be one…

Crazy fuck.

Either ways, if for some reason you're on my blog, know that I love you.

And that we're having your favourite pizza for dinner tonight.

Loki:

[Loki saunters out of the S.H.E.I.L.D employee showers in a large towel around his waist. He taps Tony on the shoulder and smiles when he turns around.]

Hello darling, I am looking forward to dinner tonight.

[He slinks over to the couch and sits by Thor. Being a brotherly slave Thor starts to rub another towel over Lokis hair. He smiles and greets his brother, unphased by his sudden appearance in the facility.]

Tony:

[When he realises Loki's only wrapped in a towel, Tony starts growling loudly because people are staring at Loki with unhinged jaws and Tony doesn't like the way Clint is opening his mouth to make _another _comment and he receives a punch in the other eye. He glares at anyone who tries to look at Loki, with the exception of Thor, although he does want to scream for Thor to keep his meaty hands off _my Loki._]

Put some clothes on. [Tony demands, crossing his arms.] And dinner's only for the two of us, you hear? I don't want your brother joining us.

Loki:

Darling, I only came here to talk with your S.H.I.E.L.D friends about this beastly collar. Why can I not have something on my ankle like you give your wayward drunkards? It is less obvious and it is much more accommodating. Not only that this really hurts and makes me feel like a corpse and beeps occasionally when I sleep.

[Loki snaps his fingers but barely manages to clothe himself in a dress shirt, tie and slacks. He immediately starts to go breathless. He snaps again angrily and managed a pair of shoes. He started to go pale. He snapped furiously and managed a jacket, but he was out of breath, tired, and now possibly about to die. He shot a glare in the general direction of Fury's office which he mentally noted in his mind to destroy one day. Thor patted his on the back and pushed his baby brother back into a normal sitting position. Loki looked over to Thor next, who smiled and asked if he could see his brother for lunch tomorrow if not for dinner.]

Of course Thor, we shall eat together tomorrow at your favorite Midgardian eatery in New Mexico if you wish. And no, if I cannot bring Tony along you cannot bring Lady Jane.

[Thor frowned but understood this as a brotherly bonding time between them for they had much to discuss. Thor patted his bother on the arm and smiled. Loki then turned to look at the archer, who was now holding his hands over both eyes in pain.]

And I am sorry….Clint….for Tony's jealousy. He is quite a beast to keep in line.

[Loki chuckled to himself and turned to look at Tony with a smile. He was looking upside down at the other and extended his arms out for a hug]

I love you darling, please do to be angry, but would you kindly tell your friends this collar hurts.

[Like long ago when Tony went solo, he had problems with his arc reactor in finding a suitable core. The lattice work on his skin was unmistakable as the same pattern was found on Loki's neck. Fury walked in with a syringe gun and jabbed Loki in the neck before he could protest and demand Tony hit him with something. Loki winced and pulled back with a growl but the lattice pattern went away.]

"It is a prototype, it has side effects."

Do not use me as your lab rat Fury.

"Considering you said you'd do anything for Mr. Stark, I beg to differ."

[Loki scoffed, getting off the couch and walking around to stand behind Tony. He let his chin rest on the other's shoulder as he pouted.]

Then I assume you want me here tomorrow for that…"check-up" you so happily asked of me?

Tony:

[Tony had stared at Fury in anger, mouthing that _that was not the fucking deal, _but he allowed the syringe to be injected into Loki anyway because he knew that it help Loki feel better, even a little. When Loki came to stand behind him, Tony has reached behind him with one hand to hold Loki by the arm possessively. Bruce, sitting in his usual corner, watched the little scene and noticed that there were times where Tony was _definitely _more protective over Loki as compared to Thor.]

No. You're not fucking coming down here anymore.

[And Tony was growling the way he growled when a man of his status gets upset.]

I don't how you're putting a collar over my _lover, _Fury.

"Tony, calm dow-"

Don't you _dare. _He's not S.H.I.E.L.D's pet. If you want to keep an eye on him, fine. I'll do that for you, send you daily reports. I can produce better technology than whatever crap you have here anyway. Take this collar off him now, or I'll see to it personally when we get home.

[Even though Thor was one to usually go with what S.H.I.E.L.D wanted, he agreed with Tony that having a collar around Loki's neck was too much. Natasha had outwardly express her agreement too, along with Steve, who was Tony's best buddy, and always thought wrong even the slightest idea of slavery.]

"…fine. I expect a full report, every single day, Stark."

[But Tony didn't care much about that, because Jarvis can handle that easily, and didn't care because he knows he's won.]

Loki:

[Loki nuzzled against Tony's head and smiled, grinning like the Cheshire cat as some S.H.I.E.L.D scientists removed the collar from Loki's neck. The trickster let out a low chuckle as he felt his magic surge again. He snaked his hands around Tony's waist then stuck his tongue out at Fury before vanishing into a poof of green smoke.]

What a trooper you are Fury. Do not fret your silly little head. I will make sure to be on my _best_ behavior!

[A black cat with gleaming emerald eyes floated over Fury's head. Its fur was coal black with neon green bands like a horrific LSD version from a Tim Burton film (Which Loki watched last night). The neon green bands sparked and fizzed of magic and Loki's long fluffy tail whipped behind him erratically. Then Loki twisted his long slim body into a spiral, something out of a crazy cartoon, he finally came to rest on Fury's shoulder. It used his shoulder as a spring board and floated gracefully over to Tony, zig-zagging his body as he bridged the gap. It smiled mischievously and rubbed against his head.]

Well, if you excuse me Avengers I have a meeting with your friend Victor Doom. He owns something of mine and I intend to get it back. And darling, I will be home in time for dinner. Ta ta~

[With a kiss on Tony's cheek and a jump from each Avengers shoulder, Loki gracefully jumped towards the windows and phased through with a green light, descending down into the busy streets leaving the Avengers questioning whether that was a good idea.]

Tony:

[And sometimes, _just _sometimes, Tony wonders if he was doing the right thing, and worth the trouble from all the shit he got from S.H.I.E.L.D by letting his beloved Loki have this much fun.

Most of the time, at the end of the day, when he sees the great big smile on Loki's face, he decides that it is.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**What a strange occurrence! **

It's madness!

Victor was not at home! He is always in his stupid little castle in…Latveria. I was completely surprised as I slipped in (past his stupid bots) and stole back what he stole from me(It was MINE). Bastard. I also left a time bomb in its place so when he gets home it lets off toxic nerve gas and electricity.

I may have stolen that from S.H.I.E.L.D, the electricity part.

Anyway, I am on my way home now. I want to continue to go through Tony's computer files. JARVIS has been kind in letting me in.

* * *

><p><strong>[Conversation on a reblog about Tony's assessment from Agent Romanoff in the past]<strong>

Loki:

All. True.

Tony:

Oi!

Loki:

What? It is true. You are compulsive. You do self-destructive things. And you are narcissistic. I have seen the way you look at yourself in the mirror.

Tony:

I know I'm narcissistic, but I definitely am _not _compulsive, not as much as you are at least. You're just as self-destructive as me, love. Remember how we started?

Loki:

Mmm you fucked me so hard I was bleeding for ages. Right over your work bench too. And in your car. On your desk. Mmm, delicious.

Yes I remember, but my so called "self-destructive" side is all calculated.

Tony:

For the record, it _was _your fault and I had thought I was drunk.

And who says mine isn't?

Loki:

Because you are you, Tony. And it was not my fault. _You_ let me in. _You_ got drunk. It was _your_ fault.

Tony:

If I recall right, you _teleported _into my mansion. Ask Jarvis.

Loki:

Not my fault your home does not keep out magical Asgardians. It was like the door was opened and I could step right in.

Tony:

Asshole.

Loki:

Such harsh words darling. Remember who makes love with you and does not kill you in your sleep every night.

Tony:

Remember who makes love back to you, loves you, and gives you a tower to live in.

And whose clothes you wear.

And whose money you spend.

Either ways, you're my darling princess.

Loki:

But darlingggg, I love you inside me, love you, love your dumb tower, love wearing your clothes, love spending your money on pointless things you would buy me anyway…and….You are my superhero. My darling Iron Man.


	11. Mortal

Loki:

**New Mexico**

The heated argument never allowed Loki or Thor to leave Lady Jane's home. As soon as Loki touched down Thor fired off question after question before his brother could even take off his coat. Both Thor and Loki were in a heated argument, screaming and yelling in their home language while Darcy, Jane and Dr. Selvig stared in awe at their proximity to Loki and Thor in the same room and not being killed. Yet. Finally, after a long pause from Loki he spoke in regular human tongue.

"I do NOT see the problem Thor. Why must you insist this is a bad idea when you work with him?" Loki gave Thor a judgmental look but the God of Thunder stood his ground.

"Brother, please reconsider. Stark will never live as long as yo—"

"DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT THOR?" Loki turned around and nearly bit off his Brother's face. Thor actually stepped back, he was surprised by his brothers fury directed towards such a question. The trickster gritted his teeth and sighed.

"I know Tony is only a Midgardian and…I know one day he will," Loki grumbled the word, "but we are going to be fine and…he is my Tony Stark. Time will not change that."

"Brother…I only have your best interest…" started Thor but he cut off his sentence when Loki raised his hand.

"Enough. This cannot be the only thing you wished to speak of. Change the topic quickly I know what I am getting into." Loki glanced to the side and sat in a random chair, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"…."

"Well? Get on with it."

"You love Tony very much do you not?"

"…"

"Ah, tis the first time I have seen you so in love, possibly the only time. Though I do not approve of Tony's actions, he seems to make you happy and content, enough to make you bow your head to not only S.H.I.E.L.D's Fury but even Father! I am happy for you brother! We must celebrate!" Thor clapped his brother into a might hug and lifted him off the ground. Loki just rolled with the punches, but he had to admit…Tony made him the happiest god in all the nine realms and beyond. The idea of Tony not living as long always lingered but the full weight would probably crush Loki after looking into Tony's mind. He would relish the present…that is all he could do. To love and cherish Tony beyond all limits. Time was not going to stop him from loving Tony. Even if Tony grew old he would still be his Tony. He would always even when he left this world. Loki would search far and wide for Tony's soul if he could.

Thor finally managed to get Loki to calm down enough so they could all go eat the wondrous Midgardian dish called "pancakes" except Loki had to chime in Tony made a better omelet then this establishment. Thor frowned but smiled at his brother's prod. It was familiar and nice, in an endearing way. Jane went along as well, making sure Thor and Loki did not start the diner on fire or worse, destroy the whole town.

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**Pamper Myself**

[Loki was padding around the lavious bathroom in Tony's robe. The giant tub was filling with hot water and bubbles to the brim. Loki was tired from spending his morning with Thor as well as the feel of dust in his hair. He looked once, twice in the mirror over his face. The trickster was a vain creature, he would admit, but he also wanted to keep Tony happy. But today it was a day for him, or at least for a couple hours while Tony was out.

Loki dropped his robe and slipped a pale leg into the water. He sighed with content and submerged himself fully. Loki turned off the water and relished the peace and tranquility. He snapped his fingers and an old tome appeared in front of him, its pages were old and brittle. A good book, a hot relaxing bath anddd…SNAP! A wondrous Midgardian drink called coffee, Loki felt completely at ease. Nothing could ruin this.]

_Sir, would you like me to play track 5?_

[JARVIS had popped up a menu window of music Loki had downloaded recently, with the help of JARVIS not Tony. The god smiled.]

Yes, that would be lovely and tell Tony not to bother me unless it involves the world ending. Otherwise I am not here.

[JARVIS immediately started to play some calming club music, very 40s, and Loki sighed again, slipping down to let the water cover his shoulders.]

* * *

><p><span>Tony:<span>

**[Fear of mine]**

If there was anything that Tony knows better about his relationship with Loki, it was that it wasn't going to last forever like he would want it to. It often lingers in his mind when he's by himself, or when he watches Loki sleep. It haunts him like an unanswered question the way a philosopher would ponder on and on about the meaning of life, unable to come to a rational answer.

Once upon a time when Tony was a teenager, and even as he grew to become an adult, he used to think that he'd always be young regardless of how old he grew. He thought that there was nothing that could stop him from being young and free and insane. At least, he thought that until he settled down into a relationship with Loki. He never thought that someone could ever have so much influences in his life.

These days, he is constantly reminded that one day he will die, and he'll be leaving Loki behind with nothing that he can do to prevent it. It scares Tony, and it scares him that it does scare him because he's never been that afraid of anything in his entire life. He's never been one to understand boundaries and so nothing has ever stopped him. He has already decided that if he would only allow one thing to take Loki and that would be him dying of old age, because he's unable to stop that. Not even with a mind like his, and not even with all the money he can get, not even if he falls on his knees and hopes and begs, and prays and cries.

_Heroes live forever_, he was once told and it made him laugh, still makes him laugh, always will. At least he'll live on forever in the media, and he tries not to think how tough that might be on Loki.

Tony is lucky, and he knows that, from the way Loki looks at him, loves him, stays with him, will stay with him until the last of days even when he's not strong enough to carry Loki back to bed anymore, and even when he probably looks like crap from all the wrinkles he hopes never to get. A part of him knows, and is relieved, that he probably will never have to watch Loki die, even if he was once told,_ love is watching someone di_e. He's lucky, because he gets to spend the rest of his life with Loki, but,_ who's going to watch you die_?

Sometimes, he dreams about it, like today, like other days when he's alone and decides he's tired enough to take a nap. In his dream, he sees himself as he is, but he knows it's time for him to go. It usually starts with the hospital room, and Loki's there clasping his hand so tight. It's happy at first, because he knows that he would have had a fulfilling life with Loki, that he knows he has properly cherished and loved Loki through his entire life, and that if there was only one regret he would have before he dies it was that he couldn't have more time with Loki, but he knows that time with Loki is never enough.

The dream's always the same, and it's always so surreal to him as he lays there in the hospital bed of his imagination. The white of the hospital lights a little too blinding for his old weary eyes, the smell of the hospital clean filling his nose, the hint of Loki's scent somewhere in there, and that plays a soft tired smile on his lips, the rasping of his breath as he struggles to stay just a little longer, the tightness of his throat because he knows he should be leaving, the tightness around his hand wanting him to stay, the tears stinging in his drooping eyes because he knows, the tears stinging in Loki's eyes as he says I love you, the nod Tony always gives because _I know and I love you too_, the faintest of sigh when it really is his last breath, and the way Loki just holds on to his body as Tony whispers goodbye.

_So who's going to watch you die?_

Loki:

Loki had emerged from his extremely long bath session in a long green silk robe that accentuated his naked body underneath. The train giving off a regal air for him as he towel dried his hair. Loki hummed to himself quietly opening the door but stops rigidly when he spots Tony on the bed. At first a coy expression, slightly mischievous with a drop of seductive, shaken not stirred, but then he notices the way Tony moves in his sleep. A look of worry covers Loki's face as he quietly walks towards the bed. He crawls on and looks over Tony's hunched shoulders. His eyes flutter as he waves a hand lightly over his sleeping lover to look inside his mind. His emerald eyes spark with his magic, gently melding with Tony's thoughts. Tears prick his eyes as he watches the dream play out. He looks down at Tony as tears fall down his face. The memory plays quickly on repeat for Loki but for Tony it is a slow occurring scenario. The trickster floats amongst the ideas in Tony's mind, analytic, precise, calculated, warm, loving, dangerous, passionate…the shards and fragments float past him like fish in water.

He smiles. He smiles at the sight of an older Tony. His face smiles but the inside of his chest hurts.

_Please do not think of the future my love, my darling, my burning star, my star…_

Tony was like a star to Loki. Bright, brilliant and beautiful, yet so far away. They were so far far away from each other yet so close. Tony blazed bright and consumed Loki in his searing hot flames. It was so warm…so welcoming…chaotic…

The god started to weave dreams. With his slender fingers he weaved lovely dreams for his Tony. Ideas Loki has had, but has never spoken a soul to, not even Tony.

_"Ah…" Loki feels a light kicks from the inside of his belly. He places the book down he was reading and gently rubs at the spot shushing quietly._

_"Be calm my darling, father will be home soon…" a warm smile spreads on his lips. There's a super sonic boom in the distance and Loki looks up from his sunning spot on the roof of Stark Tower. __The__ Iron Man himself speeds towards Loki, feet first, and touches down gently at the landing pad. He walks down from his landing and JARVIS removes his armor section by section to reveal a tired but smiling Tony Stark. Loki lays down gently, letting the hot concrete heat his face and smiles at Tony. The genius billionaire quickly walks over to kneel next to his love, placing a gentle hand on the large bump._

_"He keeps kicking. It is most dreadful, he is exactly like you." Loki smiles mischievously and takes Tony's other hand to rub against his face. The other laughs and lays down next to Loki, rubbing small circles to calm his future son._

The memory starts to fade as Loki continues to weave. A smile in his eyes as he watches his ideas unfold against Tony's own thoughts.

_"Father! Come on why can't I?"_

_"I said no, now get your ass back in there with your mother or I am grounding you along with your other brothers."_

_A 17 year aged version of Tony, goatee sans mustache, groaned and walked back into the house to stand next to his mother who just smiled, patting her son on the shoulder. To the tricksters right was a junior aged child, 13 with dark hair like his parents but in a more Loki slick backed fashion. The child to Loki's left was a small child, no more then 5, holding onto his mother's leg as their father quickly flew off to assist the rest of the Avengers._

_"Mom, why does dad have to be such a loser?" asked the oldest, crossing his arms and flopping onto the couch._

_"Darling, your father does not want you getting injured. Do you think I want you injured?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you think I enjoy it when your father leaves to get injured?"_

_"No…"_

_"Do you think your brothers would want you injured?"_

_"No…"_

_"Then I see no reason for this conversation. Come, we have lunch to make."_

_The eldest grumbled as he followed after his mother and younger brothers to the kitchen. Tony smiled to himself in his helmet. He was watching the entire situation unfold as he flew off via cameras in the living room. Stupid kid was just like him, even in the way he quietly obeyed Loki. He was going to have to scold the brat later…no one, especially him, was gonna talk back to his own mother._

More, more, more memories. Loki continued to weave more as best he could. Their children in sports, visiting Asgard, visiting Uncle Thor, visiting their Grandfather Odin (much to Loki's unhappiness but it was a peace treaty), good grades, bad news, family moments together on vacations, sitting with Tony and watching Loki yell the shit out of him for getting injured, again. Their eldest taking over Tony's empire, one of them taking on his suit, another getting married, maybe two or all. Loki could feel his mind bleed in weaving everything but he wasn't about to stop.

_The autumn leaves blew past Loki, a hand hesitates to find the right time to move the strewn hair back into place. Another hand comes up and moves the hair to the back of his ear. An old hand, calloused and tired but warm and all too familiar. Tony's old smiled was warm as Loki kissed him passionately and with love. It was a bit difficult with a baby bump but he managed three times before. Young children ran up to them and Tony turned to give his grandkids hugs and kisses. Loki made a desperate attempt but almost fell over. His eldest son coming to his rescue to hold him up. It was a sight. All of Tony's kids, grown with families of their own, having a day in the park together. Loki smiled and grabbed Tony for more warmth. A smile and a kiss and spinning in the fallen leaves, it was bliss. Loki did not look a day over 30 and Tony was older, much older but it did not bother them. They were happy._

Loki could feel the bones crack in his hands, no, one more. Please…

_Loki is seen laying in a half empty bed. He cradles a photo and cries desperately. Only moments before Tony was with him, he was alive and warm, but now…now…he couldn't bear to think he was gone…but he was. He knew this would happen. It happened so quick but…_

_The God of Mischief looked over his shoulder and wiped his tears. He sat up slowly and walked over to the crib beside the bed. It was old, worn, but sturdy because Tony insisted on making it himself because no child of his was going to sleep in a screaming store bought death trap while he still breathed. Loki leaned in and picked up the baby. Another boy, really Tony sure was selective. The baby smiled and cooed at his mother. The only one to have gained his magical powers…which means he could go back to Asgard…_

_No, Loki thought, he was going to stay here. Watch his children raise their children. Watch his grandchildren grow and marry. Watch over them. The living reminders of Tony's love they shared. _

_"I am not alone Tony. I will never be alone. Even when I continue to live, I will still look back at our children and know…I loved you. You loved me. We loved one another and then some to make more. We loved our children, grandchildren…please, do not cry. I'll be here. You will always be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more, my darling."_

_—__  
><em>Loki was violently ejected from Tony's mind. He had done all he could. He looked over his bruised and cut hands but quickly bandaged them so he could hold Tony close. Watch over him as he dreamed warm and happy dreams, watch him sleep and keep out the bad thoughts.

"_When destiny calls you, you must be strong…I love you Tony. You will always be in my heart, my darling._"

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**Strange.**

My dream was different this time, it… It still woke me up in tears, but I saw such beautiful memories. When I woke up, I was cradled in Loki's arms and he had fallen asleep.

His hands…

Thank you, love, for fighting my demons for me.

You don't know how much you mean to me.

Loki:

I am glad you are well darling….

[Loki was going to say more but he felt Tony knew. He didn't need to say any more. A sad smile and a warm morning kiss was all he needed to do. There were no proper Midgardian words that could express his love for Tony.]


	12. What Loki Found

Loki's blog:

**Oh goodness look what I found~ **

Have any of you seen this? Probably not. Tony has gone off to work and I am here going through his computer files. He has passwords like his project names, not hard to figure out darling. But here! This was when he first started his suit, yes?

Very hilarious!

[GIF of Tony hitting the wall on his first try out of the suit]

A part of me smiles and laughs but then the other half of me winces when he hits the wall…but then I start laughing again. Sorry Tony, it was hilarious and I do what I want.

Tony's blog:

LOKI.

Fucking. Argh.

I'd make you take it down but you probably won't.

And in my defence, that, like you said, was when I first started!

Loki's blog:

Ah, well darling if you manage to find something of me in an embarrassing situation then we can call this even. But I have to admit, I did win~

Tony's blog:

Maybe you can explain this:

[GIF of Loki with curly brown hair and hugging a police]

Loki's blog:

[It's madness GIF]

I was living in a nice home in London. Great little place I could retreat back to from you Avengers and…well I was very good friends with the police there. Nice chaps. Really nice.

That is it.

Tony's blog:

I was talking about the hair, but _sure._

If you say so, sweetheart.

Loki's blog:

#BITCH I WILL CUT YOU


	13. Camping Trip

Tony's blog:

**So... **

Fury wants us to go on a bloody camping trip for some "teammate bonding time". What the hell? He wants us to go to some part of West America somewhere in the wilds or whatever. Why would I even want to go there? The worst part is that we're still on duty even though he's having us go there. So we've got to lug our equipment along with us. That asshole. At least we've got.. horses. Seriously? There's something called cars these days, you know.

Anyway, I don't want to leave Loki by himself in the mansion even if it's just for a couple of days. Yes, I know he can take care of himself, but no I still don't want to.

He makes me worried all the time.

So Loki, if you're seeing this, I'm sorry. I'd really rather be at home with you, I promise to make you those omelets you love so much when I'm back home. I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?

You can text and call me, I promise I'll do my best to answer but I can't guarantee anything with the shitty connection I'm probably going to have.

Loki:

The Avengers all arrived via helicopters to their destination, a large horse ranch where they would rent out their steeds and be off with their journey on friendship. Or so it was supposed to be but with all of them looking pissed and dishevelled, minus Steve, it was starting to look grim.

Loki though had his own plans. He had followed Tony straight from home, in the form of a magpie, to the Avengers tower and then followed their helicopters. Loki noticed the ranch and flew down into a large tree on the property and transformed into a large black horse. He was not about to allow some foreign beast bob between Tony's legs. That was HIS job. He shook his head and snorted, time to win over Tony. Hopefully he wasn't death afraid of horses. Loki was so wrong.

Thor had emerged from the cramped helicopter, shaking the machine as he exited, and smiled at the sight of horses. He was proud to say he was quite skilled in taming and riding a horse and promised to shop everyone the ropes. Sarcasm filled the air but Thor was oblivious to it all. Natasha just sighed and Hawkeye started to make Brokeback Mountain jokes to Tony. Banner looked calm but they all knew something was going to go wrong eventually.

Loki quickly cantered over to the fence to try and get Tony's attention by neighing. All of the Avengers were collecting their gear and following the ranch owner.

Tony:

"Fucking horses!" Tony had sworn for probably about the hundredth time ever since they had left their headquarters. "Why does it have to be horses? I fucking hate horses."

"Do not fear, Tony Stark! Horses are friends!" Thor declared as he clapped powerfully onto Tony's back which made Tony wince and say, "I hate horses", and it wasn't that Tony had an irrational fear of horses.

He almost got his hand chewed off once when he tried to feed a horse as a child.

He never looked back.

When they arrived at the stables, he eyed all of the horses angrily and stood a huge distance away from them because he really, really didn't want to go any closer to them.

"Stop being such a pussy," Clint teased from behind him before he walked over to one of the horses, already deciding.

Stripped of his wit for once, Tony glared angrily at the horses. He knew he was going to have to go through this, but he really didn't want to- _well that horse is a pretty one_…

Loki:

Loki tries to keep getting Tony's attention, averting all other Avengers in the process. Thor immediately heads towards him with a smile.

_Damn._

"This horse allow me to ride you, black steed!" Thor immediately climbed the fence to get on top of Loki. Loki resisted, but wait…

Thor was handed a saddle and bridle. Loki was a civil horse and obeyed, allowing his brother to saddle up, it wasn't until the Thunderer sat upon his brothers back did Loki's eyes flare. All of the Avenger's turned as a wild black horse started to buck and thrash Thor off his back, who was smiling a wide grin and holding on for dear life. Loki rammed himself into the fence to try and jostle Thor, but he forgot Thor was built for this. Every tactic in the horse book of being unmountable and yet Thor still held strong.

This worked opposite to Loki's wishes and was actually scaring Tony more. Thor reigned in the beast and blinked. Something felt familiar. Loki glanced back and glared.

"Brother…?"

Tony:

It was an amusing sight watching the horse thrash about as Thor held on tightly to it, unyielding.

"Thank god I didn't go near any of them," Tony said to Steve who had walked up to them to watch with wide eyes. The other Avengers came up and stared too, all amazed by what was going on until…

"Brother…?"

And everyone went simultaneously, "What?"

Then Tony knew after this trip that he was never going to be able to look at horses the same way, ever again.

Loki:

Loki finally managed to down Thor and throw him off with a loud thud. The trickster immediately gated the fence and cantered over to Tony and nuzzled him in a familiar way. Clint just stared, mouth open, not able to make a smug comment.

Loki neighed and nudged Tony repeatedly. A familiar voice filled everyone's ears.

"_I was not about to let some trollop be your mount and protector on this trip. So I took it upon myself to fly here and join you."_

Loki nudged Tony again and snorted. His big dark eyes looking at Tony with anticipation.

Tony:

When Thor fell rather ungracefully onto the floor, there were giggles from some of the Avengers, but not Natasha, she never giggled. Tony, still a bit afraid of horses, reached slowly to pet Loki on the head after he was nudged several times. It always felt weird when Loki spoke to him through his head, but he didn't mind. Tony trusted Loki enough to let him do that. He couldn't say it was the same for the other Avengers though, apart from Thor.

Eventually, after more nudging and neighing from his sweetheart, Tony gave in and settled his backpacks on Loki and slowly climbed onto him.

"Are you sure about this, love? My suit's really heavy…" Tony asked as they set off from the stable.

Loki:

Loki rolled his eyes and head dramatically as he started off to follow the rest of the Avengers. He snorted and only let Tony hear his voice.

"_Darling, I can handle Thor. You and your suit feel like pebbles in comparison to the massive boulder that is my stupid brother."_

The black steed made a proud pose and look at Tony to prove he could handle it. With the rest of the Avengers saddled and mounted up they started on their epic bonding experience. This lead to much cursing and swearing with in the first half hour.

"_Darling, did I mention you might be a bit bow legged by the end of this?_"

Loki chuckled to himself and whinnied as he lead the pack of horses up the steep mountain path. Clint started to complain loudly because of Tony's strange one sided conversations with Loki.

"Stop talking in his head. It makes it seem like you two are crazy."

Loki purposely made Clint's horse slip.

"JESUS FUC—"

The black horse chuckled and continued on his merry way.

Tony:

If Loki was proud of himself for being able to carry Tony and his things like that, Tony could only be more proud because Loki was his love and Loki would never fail to amaze him with all the things he could do.

Not that it was helping, because he was getting a raging hard-on.

"I hate this, I feel like I'm some fucking…"

_..person into bestiality, _but he doesn't say that.

He laughed as Clint fell, because it's always hilarious when anyone does anything like that to him, and because it's Loki, his God of Mischief, who's doing it.

The group arrived at the campsite eventually, and Tony is annoyed because he had to set up his own camp and he really liked doing things like that. He always had his girl, Pep, to get someone to do that for him. The only things he liked getting his hands on were anything in his workshop, cars, and, of course, Loki. He'd say women, but he was way past that, and Loki would cut him.

When the camp was set up, much to Tony's disbelief that he actually made himself do it, each Avenger were assigned roles to gather things that they were going to require by Steve.

While Loki was allowed to rest, Thor was to gather wood together with Bruce. Natasha and Clint were to go hunting for food. Steve, being Steve, and not trusting anyone else to take care of the camp, had himself do just that while he helped further unpack everyone's things.

And Tony… was to fetch water.

"Yeah, because I'm totally useless!" He clipped at them, who rolled their eyes at him and ignored him, as he stomped away and made his way to the river.

Loki:

[Loki followed behind Tony, not wanting to stays with the rest of the horses. He neighed and nudged Tony when he leaned down to get water. With everyone going off in their own directions Loki had a plan that made his lips curl, if he could smile like that as a horse. Loki nudged Tony again but suddenly a wind whipped past Tony. He slowly turned and looked at Loki who was sitting on his heels, naked and obviously a bit bushed.]

"You are not useless darling. Just a bit slow when it comes to….normal Midgardian activities."

Tony:

Tony gulped as he saw the naked Loki sitting by the side of the river. He scowled as Loki made that remark, saying that "I'll have you know that I'm a genius, thank you very much." He made his way to Loki anyway, dropping the bucket on the bank, and set himself next to his lover. He smiled softly as he brought his hands to Loki's shoulders and started threading into the tight muscles. He knows it was probably hard on Loki since that wasn't a short journey even though with Loki's pride.

"Thank you, darling." He whispered as he kissed Loki on the neck and curled his arms around Loki's waist once he was done giving Loki a massage.

Loki:

[Loki laid back and pulled Tony on top of him gently. The cold rushing water hit his feet, legs and lower back and it was glorious for is tired muscles. A light moan escaped his lips as he relaxed against the smooth pebbles and rocks. He could feel Tony's hot breath ghosting over his neck.]

"I feel like you rode me very poorly getting here. Prove me wrong, darling, riding me harder."

[He gave Tony a half lidded gaze and smiled. He slowly spread his creamy legs, beats of sweat rolling down his thighs.]

Tony:

[Tony laughed into Loki's neck where he left a very visible red mark that he made sure was going to stay for at least a week even with Loki's ability to heal. He wasted no time hastily preparing Loki before he pushed himself into his lover, groaning Loki's name as he does so. Tony was gentle because he knew Loki was slightly worn from the trip to the campsite, and even though Loki had asked him to ride him hard, he did it with deliberate slowness but with well-angled thrusts.]

Loki:

[Loki moaned and his toes curled in the cold water. One of his legs rubbed against Tony's back and he bucked his hips in desperate movements for more friction. His hands laced with Tony's worn fingers and he squeezed when Tony hit his sweet spot, except he could only manage a feeble whine for more. He forgot to mention to Tony he wouldn't be able to turn back into a horse till tomorrow, but details shmetails. Loki felt precum drip onto his chest. He would have been embarrassed but he was too tired.]

Tony:

[Tony smiled as Loki laced their fingers together, and wondered if Loki knew that he loved it. He loved how it felt so intimate even if it were supposedly just a small gesture to an outsider's eye. He still took his time with the thrusting, it was unhurried and measured, the way he trusted was best for his lover then. With the river water lazily streaming against his calves and the way Loki's leg was rubbing against his back was tantalizing him. He could feel the tension build up in his stomach, and like Loki, he was not embarrassed to show it with his moans and sighs into the kisses he pressed on Loki's lips.]

Loki:

[Loki uses his free hand to tug on Tony's shirt. He rolled his hips like the water rushing over the rocks. He felt himself clench around Tony and he let out a desperate whimper as he came. A bit faster than usual, but Tony would have to forgive him, after all he did haul his ass up a mountain trail.]

" I am sorry darling….I am more tired than anticipated….you might have to take me back to camp like this…

[Like this? Loki, tired, limp, naked and obviously just sexed to his energy capacity and he wanted Tony to take him back to camp? Where everyone was? Where THOR was?]

Tony:

[Tony came just a few minutes after Loki does, and he didn't mind, he never would that today their time together was shorter. He was always happy with whatever he had with Loki, and he kissed Loki on the forehead because he knew Loki was silly to be so prideful about coming faster than usual and wanted Tony's forgiveness. Tony knew that Loki had worked very hard today.]

…oh god.

[He pouted at Loki, knowing that the trickster knew this was going to happen. Well since Thor was gathering wood, he thought that maybe he would arrive back at camp faster than the rest, but he would still have to deal with Steve who would definitely be there.

…but Loki's always worth any trouble going through.

So Tony braced himself as he used all his strength to pick the tired god up (first covering Loki up with his shirt because Loki was naked and had no clothes), along with the buckets of water and made way back to camp.]

Loki:

[Loki groaned as Tony managed to take both him and the water back. He would have to reward Tony later while simultaneously bothering everyone in camp. It was mentally decided. Thankfully Steve had gone off to talk with Thor who had his arms full of large branches, not small sticks. Proceeding to go Boy Scout on Thor about proper sticks needed to start a fire. Loki closed his eyes and started to drift off against Tony's chest, then a pillow as Tony placed him in the tent to rest.]

"I love you….Tony…"

[Loki barely mumbled his sentence as he started to snore silently, curling around the pillow like a cat.]

* * *

><p><span>Tony:<span>

**[Stardust]**

While Loki slept away in the tent, the Avengers busied themselves with finishing up with making dinner outside. They had decided to eat first since it didn't seem like Loki was going to bother himself in waking up anytime soon.

When they had had their fill, they set by the campfire, _actually_ have some bonding time while they chatted (and it's something they already always do at the headquarters during their breaks).

"So," Steve started a little louder than his normal voice which everyone gave his attention to. "Fury wanted me to tell you-"

"I knew it!" Clint half-yelled which he got shushed for by Thor because his brother was sleeping.

"Yeah, so. He wanted me to tell you all that we're supposed to be looking for an artefact here that's been giving off strange signals to our radars."

Tony rolled his eyes because he expected something like that too, and because no one honestly bought that team bonding bullshit.

"And what are we supposed to be looking for?" Bruce mused in his own quiet way which he received a shake of head from Steve who said, "That's the problem."

"Oh fuck it! Since we're already here, let's do whatever the hell we want until we chance upon it or whatever," declared Tony.

Natasha groaned, "Typical."

Loki:

The sound of the tent flapping open made some of the chatting Avenger's turn. Loki emerged, tired, nowhere near lucid and holding his head. He was in one of Tony's large shirts and a pair of short-shorts. He slowly stumbled over towards the light of the fire while groaning.

"Why must you all annoy me by _singing_? I was trying to sleep you insolent curs."

"We were not singing, brother, merely speaking about an assignment." Thor gave his brother a confused look as the trickster took his place on Tony's lap with a grunt. Static electricity like magic flares shot off Loki. He groaned and held his head.

"Stop the singing!" He buried his head hard into Tony's chest, his shoulders brought together to show he was in pain and annoyed.

Bruce looked over Loki from a distance. Magical discharge? Hearing sounds no one else was hearing? He looked over to Natasha who looked at Thor who looked at Clint who looked at Tony.

"Brother, where do you hear this singing? What does it sound like?"

Loki paused and slowly raised a limp arm and pointed in the direction of a tall mountain but wasn't necessarily pointing to the top, just in the general direction. He said the singing sounded like small children. Lots of small children. He smiled but then a frown appeared on his face and a large spark of magic popped off of Loki's shoulder.

Something was wrong with Loki as they packed some essentials and went walking. As soon as Thor asked him where it was Loki started getting fidgety and insisted they go. He refused to put on proper foot ware and headed off by himself only to be stopped by Tony. The trickster's eyes were turning a pale milk green as they got closer to the singing.

"Are you sure this isn't one of his tricks Thor?" Clint looked over to the large god who shrugged. Loki was holding both Thor and Tony's hands for his own protection since he seemed to wander off. The singing got louder and Loki was sweating and in pain. As soon as they reached the edge of a forest his head split and the singing turned into screaming.

"S-Stop! Stop the screaming! Please! STOP SCREAMING!"

Tony:

Tony looked up in surprise as Loki grumbled at them for singing and waking him up. He was definitely not the only one with the confused look as Thor tried to explain that they had merely been singing while Loki settled himself onto Tony's lap, who in turn instinctively wrapped his arms around Loki's waist (much to Clint and a bit of Thor's disdain).

When Loki started to bury his head and cry out in aggravation, Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's head, trying to cover his ears to block out whatever noise that was causing Loki to be upset. He hated that he was unable to source it out.

As Clint looked over at him, he could only shrug and frown before Thor asked his question and gotten his reply from Loki. Tony was somewhat freaked out because he was thinking about those typical supernatural movies with children's voices and all that jazz. He held on tightly onto Loki's hand once they've packed and had Loki leading them to the voices. He never noticed how the god's eyes were changing as they supposedly came closer and closer to the source of it.

Tony took Loki into his arms protectively when Loki begged for the screaming to stop, and signalled for the other Avengers to go forward and check out what was ahead of them now that they were at the edge of the forest. He tried to carry Loki up to bring him back to camp first, which was when he noticed Loki's glazed eyes that made him panic.

"Loki, your eyes! Love, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Loki:

His clamped his eyes shut and saw people. People not there. Small children. He escaped from Tony's hold and ran into the forest. Leading the Avengers to his destination by the tendril like wisps of magic he left behind. Clint and Natasha quickly followed after, follow by Thor, Bruce and Tony. They all came to a clearing, a large open field surrounded by tall trees that arched over a tall stone pillar stuck straight in the middle. Loki was already slowly approaching it. One hand was reached out while the other clutched at his shirt.

"Stop. Stop screaming. Why are you screaming? Tell me, loves, why? Why?"

The trickster mumbled to himself as Thor quickly moved to his brother's side and looked over the stone.

"This is not of Midgardian origin, but Asgardian. Was this possibly what Fury was—"

Thor's sentence was cut short when a blast wave of magic throttled him back towards the rest of the Avengers. Loki's right arm had bones cracked and shattered by the sheer force of the blast as soon as he and his brother touched the stone. Ripples of magic fanned out and astral projections of children appeared. All of them were laughing and smiling. They were dancing around the stone like a May pole. The sight was strange and fascinating for the Avengers except for Tony who watched as Loki slowly fell to his knees unable to stand. They could not approach though under Thor's mighty command for he was unsure what this was in origin and purpose.

The waves of magic forced their way into Loki's body as he fell to the ground. His body went limp, right arm contorted in an ugly position, his eyes were blank and his chest refused to rise and fall. The astral projections vanished in a thin sparkling dust that peppered the tall grass. Thor hesitated but it seemed it was all over and they all rushed over.

Tony:

Tony had watched, scared for Loki's dear life, as Loki's arm had split and broke right before his eyes while he was unable to do anything. He had tears running down the side of his cheeks as he felt completely and utterly useless for being unable to do anything as the love of his life was hurt in front of him. As soon as he was able to rush to Loki's side, he did just that, gathering the now lifeless Loki into his arms. He shook Loki hard, ignoring the splatters of blood from Loki's right arm that hit him, desperate to get a response from the _sleeping_ god.

"Jesus fucking Christ, don't fucking. Don't. Please don't- Oh Christ." He broke down, rocking Loki in his arms as he wailed loudly without shame even as Steve and Thor tried to pry Tony away from Loki. Clint was quiet for once, and Natasha was leaning pressing her eyes shut on Bruce's shoulder, because. Tony held on relentlessly, not wanting to part from Loki, and still not believing that all this was really happening.

Loki:

A blanket of fog suddenly settled upon the open area and Natasha had chills up her spine as she looked around. Steve, Clint and Bruce also looked around unsure about this feeling but Thor stood up and knew this familiar feeling. Rock crags jutted out of the ground behind them and dark tentacles of energy shot out into the dark sky. A little girl emerged, her face half rotted like a corpse with the other side beautiful and sculpted from pristine marble. Her one good eye was a dark green and her other was a milky dead sphere. Her tiny rotting feet paled in comparison to her small, beautiful hands as she sat on a rock crag, hands open and resting on her knees holding some glowing object. It looked like a star.

"Lady Hella! What are you doing here on Midgard?" inquired Thor. The rest of the Avengers, minus Tony, all looked in confusion as the little girl smiled and hopped off the rock, her airy chiffon dress floating around her as she landed.

"Mommy shouldn't be here yet. Mommy is supposed to stay longer here so I came back to see Mommy." the little dead girl smiled up at Thor who nodded slowly. It seemed to register as he let her walk towards Tony.

"Mommy? What the fuck? Who here is a mommy?" Clint scratched his head in confusion as Hella walked towards Tony and moved to look at Loki. Tony would not part with Loki's dead corpse but Thor managed to wrench the other away to lay his brother on the ground. Hella sat down next to Loki and smiled.

"Mommy, don't cry. I came here to give you this back because you can't come down there now. Not yet." She lifted her small hands and let the bright star like object drop onto Loki's chest. It was instantly absorbed and Loki's eyes shot open as he violently gasped for air, arching his back off the ground. He clawed for something to home onto, grabbing Tony's hand and squeezing as he felt the life return to his limbs. The Avengers watched awestruck, still confused, but awestruck as Loki sat up and looked at the little girl.

"Mommy is happy you came by, darling." He lifted the little dead girl onto his lap and held her close, kissing her on the temple and nuzzling her.

Tony:

Tony didn't even notice the fog or the little girl, far too busy mourning over his lover. He continued crying, not wanting Loki to leave him still, even as he's roughly pulled apart. He sobbed even louder, broken as a man could be from watching his lover die. He finally noticed Hella only when she dropped the glowing object into Loki's chest and Loki came back to life, grabbing onto his arm like it's the first thing that matters, but Tony kept crying because he was still thoroughly by the events of what had just happened. He cried maybe, possibly, just a little harder from the relief he was feeling that he didn't actually lose Loki. He had been so scared.

Loki:

Loki turned to Tony who was crying and wiped away the tears and kissed his gently. He kissed him again and again. He cupped his heroes face and smiled.

"Do not cry love, I am all right now. You won't lose me again. And…meet my daughter, Hella." Loki introduced his small baby daughter to everyone. Clint almost said something about zombies but as soon as Loki mentioned she was in charge of Nifleheim, the land of the dead, he shut up instantly. Loki stood up with Tony and kissed him again with his daughter in his arms and they all walked back to camp. The stone pillar was what was giving off strange vibes, but it was a summoning stone for the dead apparently, according to Hella, as Loki continued to hug and kiss his baby girl.

Hella tried to move to Tony's arms, much to Loki's surprise, but warned his daughter not to steal Tony's soul.

Tony:

Eventually, Tony stopped crying as he started to become giddy with laughter as Loki kissed him over and over. He wiped the blood away from his face with his sleeve later, not wanting to think who it belonged to, while Loki introduced Hella to everyone else, and despite her looks, Tony thought she was still pretty, and still liked her.

She climbed into his arms after Loki warned her enough, and she was warm like human and cold like death at the same time, but he found he didn't mind. He promised he'd love all of Loki's children as his own regardless of what they might be. He only wanted Loki to be happy, and Tony knew his children made him happy, _so._

"Hello, Hella," he said for the first time, winking at her. "In charge of Nifleheim, eh? You're pretty badass."

Loki:

"Darling, I am surprised you have not tried to steal everyone's soul yet." Loki laughed to himself but Thor had a very grim look on his face that told the Avengers otherwise. Hella looked up at Tony with a sparkling eye and started to go on and on about Mummy and stuff in Nifleheim and dead people and what they did and stuff little girls shouldn't really talk about. She was starting to freak out the rest of the Avengers who were still trying to come to grips with Loki being a mother, let alone being able to get pregnant.

They all got back to camp and Loki finally cracked his arm back into place as he sat down by Tony. Hella climbed around the camp onto every Avenger's lap. After several awkward introductions Hella climbed back to her mother's lap and laid down in between Loki and Tony. Loki followed suit, laying down with his daughter and resting next to Tony under the stars, the crackling of the fire fading into the back of his mind as he tried to filter through the sounds he heard before.

Tony:

Tony made faces as Hella told him stories about Nifleheim and her mother, it was endearing listening to her speak about them. He was proud himself for being so much resilient to the idea of Hella being half-dead, or half-alive. He could feel the air of awkwardness around the rest of the Avengers as they made their way to camp, and even when they arrived there.

It was funny the way Clint almost fainted from the way Hella had climbed onto his lap first. A soft smile from the ever kind Cap even though he was clearly uncomfortable, an attempt of study from Bruce, the biting of lip from Natasha. Hella had made her way back to Tony and Loki afterwards, nestling between the both of them as they all stretched out under the night sky filled with millions and millions of stars. It felt right for Tony, that.

Loki:

Loki looked down at his little girl and blinked back tears. He gently shook to wake her and Hella stirred to look at her mother. Loki gave a sad smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"You have to go back now darling…"

"I know mummy…I love you." The little girl hug her mother tightly. Loki bite back some tears and she vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The trickster coughed and ran a hand through his own hair before announcing he was going to retire for the evening. He dragged Tony with him to the tent, closed the flap violently, got comfy next to Tony then proceeded to cry himself to sleep. This seemed to be a normal ritual for Loki he loved and despised. Seeing his children, loving them, having to see them go, it was painful for him. At least Tony was here. Without Tony he probably would have been holed up in a room for weeks before emerging, emaciated and depressed. Tony made everything better…no matter the situation.

Tony:

Tony felt a sad when Hella had to leave. She was starting to grow on him, and he shot a glare to Thor because he knew it was Thor's fault that Loki was parted from his own children. Thor had looked away from the little display, like he was ashamed of himself, but no one noticed this, just Tony.

He smiled sadly and bade Hella goodbye as she left them in the forest. Tony followed Loki into the tent, knowing what was to come since it happened before with Jormundgr. He hugged Loki as closely as he could, rubbing his lover's back in circles trying to soothe him. He pressed his lips to Loki's forehead all the while, reminding that he was here for Loki, and that he loved Loki and would always be there for him. After much sobbing, Loki had fallen asleep, and Tony soon followed suit, still cuddled to the god.


	14. Fillers

Loki's blog:

**I found this photo. **

Something embarrassing for Tony possibly?

Back when I lived in London for a while. Ah Midgardian weekends, so blissful.

Tony's blog:

You look like an angel in that photo, darling.

Loki's blog:

I am wearing a cable knit jumper over some worn pajamas. I hardly think this constitutes being an "angel" Tony.

Tony's blog:

That's no different from you wearing my shirts too big for you and my sweat pants, sweetheart. You're my angel still.

Loki's blog:

Thank you darling, I suppose I will have to let you win this one since I have fallen to your wonderful compliments.

* * *

><p><span>Loki's blog:<span>

**Tony I want one **

Tony get me a pony. I wish for the one with the bright pink mane!

I also wish for the dark mare with the loud booming voice.

TONY I WANT THEM!


	15. Bad End: Sweet Dreams

Tony:

**[Bad End: Sweet Dreams]**

The truth is that Tony never had the chance to fall in love with Loki.

He thought he did in the beginning, when he was still full of confidence with the ability to make anyone want him. He had been so sure of himself the moment he touched eyes with the green-eyed god that it drove him into an obsession he never saw coming.

Nightmares never leave him sweating, not a man like Tony Stark, never when he is free of fear, always because he says, _it's no fun on the side lines, _and challenges death time and time again, not even when he's gotten shrapnel in his chest, not even when he's bloodied and bruised, not even when arc reactors fail him, because he's still survived them all, and Tony Stark isn't the kind to back down without a fight.

He wakes up sweating the day after he meets his match and has dreamt of lips curled up so aggravatingly that it makes him cuss and swear at what he sees down himself when he's up in the morning and shivering the fuck out of himself because he's _scared _amongst the want and lust. He starts a new file, project _Loki, _because he can't think of a better name than just that, and he doesn't care if the HQ finds it, doesn't matter, he hacks into their system all the time anyway and deletes anything he wants to delete and kills all the bugs because he's a genius and geniuses with money can do anything they want to do.

It's picture after picture and article after article that he stores and tells Jarvis to never delete even if he tells Jarvis to in the future, and that instruction is absolute, because, because, _because._

Loki appears in his workshop (sometimes), taunts him with laughs and soft touches and cruel words, leaves him with the same kiss, and leaves him to dream of green eyes and vicious lips. He knows it's not fair, and it only makes him try harder for Loki's heart just so for him to trample upon.

"What is wrong with you?" Steve asks, and Tony punches him again because Steve never hits him back, says, "There's nothing wrong with me, you bastard." Then drops to his knees because he's tired from exhaustion and Steve is always so understanding like he knows everything and that pisses Tony off because, _you should stop being a fucking fairy godmother when you can't do magic, you bloody fucker_, and Steve takes him home from the bar anyway.

Tony starts throwing parties again because he can, and because he doesn't give a shit what SHIELD has to say to him, _you can shove that up your ass_, says Tony, and does what he wants when he takes in drink after drink, and still sees Loki in the background, and doesn't know if it's himself having one drink too much or if that's actually Loki there, but he's always there these days.

He gets banned from work duty after he arrives there one day, high as fuck from LSD, and tries to offer Fury cotton candy, thinking it's funny, and Clint thinks it's funny, but it's _not_ funny, because he's an adult now but that never stopped him from doing anything because he's (supposedly) not scared of anything that he lets himself go through.

The people from the HQ get Bruce, through orders, to try and hack into Tony's computer to find out what is going on with Tony because there's definitely something he's hiding from them, but no one gets as smart as Tony because he's clever and has the money to spend, and they don't find out what they want, never will, _boo-hoo-hoo too bad for you._

Eventually they take away his Iron Man suit(s), and he doesn't stop them because he's long built in a system that makes the suit self-destruct if anyone else steps in, and they know it, but it doesn't matter, because they think it's better for him anyway. He doesn't care that much because he does have the money to spend and he's memorised everything by heart and he can build another just if he fucking wants to.

Pep tells him he needs to stop whatever he's doing with himself, and he still doesn't care, doesn't know how he's supposed to care when he's still high, or drunk, or _something_, and all he sees is green, black, green, green, black, green, gold, green, black, green, green.

Sometime before he starts taking drugs, all he does is drink himself into a coma to try to not see Loki, because he's still everywhere, what with his lingering fingers and his toxic words, _go away, go away, you either go big or you go home, _Tony says, and gets another peck on the cheek, and Loki says, _in time, sweetheart, _and leaves like he always does, and Tony pours himself another cup, and tries to forget about Loki by stumbling onto the pictures of Loki he keeps in his computer, leaves them open and wakes up to them. By the end of two weeks, he's learned every detail of Loki like it's in fine print of something he's came up with and left in his head.

He starts leaving shards of iron and ice (_because_), even if it melts, knives under his pillow, before he goes to bed, hopes they'll kill him in his sleep while he dreams of green eyes and merciless lips.

It's never easy to forget someone, not with the way Loki haunts Tony in his wake and in his sleep. Tony still sees him everywhere and he really doesn't know if it's fact or fiction, because sometimes Loki dissolves into thin air at his touch, Tony _knows _because he knows by word every single fucking thing he's compiled together about Loki, and sometimes they fuck like it's the first time because it's always the first time, and he thinks he's got a gift with one liners, but it doesn't matter, because he still stutters around Loki anyway.

After a while, Tony begins to hate his reflection because in his way off the limit doped up mind, all he sees is Loki, and his green eyes, and his vile lips, and Tony tries to make them disappear by slamming his fist into anything he seems them in, and there will always, _always_, be more Loki on the wall and on the floor, _you're pretty with blood on your face, _says Tony, and there's more Loki staring back at him, and Loki says, _I know and so do you_, and Tony laughs bitter, says, _I hate my reflection for _(you) _the perfection I can never have_.

He decides to get a lobotomy done because he knows his obsession with Loki is too much, because he's stopped being drunk and high for weeks now, and he just looks like shit these days, doesn't know how the hell he keeps his company running, does it anyway, still obsesses over Loki, does a lobotomy because he can, has the money too, and Tony Stark does what he wants to do.

He has his lobotomy done, and he's in happy land, and he left without even so much as a goodbye note to anyone, not to the SHIELD, not to his company, and not even to his trusty girl, Pep. But Loki knows, regrets, and he can't do anything to change what's happened, a bit too little too late, _too much teasing_, _it was your fault, love._ Soon people asks what's became of Tony, and Pep says nothing, but she knows it was because his heart was dying fast and he didn't know what to do, _but I wouldn't have done the same as you, you stupid, stupid man._

In his mind, Tony's happy because he's with Loki now, and they're in love with each other. Sometimes they're sad because bad things happen, but it never lasts long, can't last long. They stay happy, they're always in love with each other, and his thoughts lie to him in the ways he couldn't have done to himself.

Even then, Loki never leaves his mind.

Loki still regrets what he's caused, will always, because he's the only one that visits these days, because he's the only one Tony never keeps secrets from, and he talks to Tony all the time, says, _why won't you look at me again in the way you used to?, _says, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ says, _didn't you realise that the windows between us had been open the whole time?, _says, _come back, please, please, please, _says, _no one could ever look at me like you did, like I was something worth holding onto._

He's stuck in happiness in the (in)sanity of his mind, Tony, unable to tell that it's all fake, it's all just sweet dreams, that it's all fantasy, but at least he finally lets himself build good memories, lets himself smile, or cry, as they go by in his head. He doesn't see anyone in front of his eyes in the outside world for he's stuck in his own.

Tony talks to himself too, even though his face shows he's in his happy land, asks, _why don't you leave me alone?_, says, _I see you everywhere_, begs, _just leave me, _pleads, _please don't leave me_, grovels, _I need you to love me back, _tells no one, (tells Loki), _I love you._

And he still can't see the outside world, not anymore, not even when he should when Loki laments and says, "I love you too."


	16. Sweet Dreams: Nightmares Twist

Loki:

**[Sweet Dreams: Nightmares Twist]**_  
><em>

_No._

White knuckles clutch the rim of the toilet bowl, another hand rakes at the pinkish-red fleshy abdomen that spasm under its touch.

_No, no, no, no, no, no…_

There's choking and loud coughing, retching and crying as the pain spikes in horrible waves. Loki can't keep his eyes open long enough to grab a towel before he screams out in pain. It echoes through the empty tower. His vision is blurry from his tears that he desperately blinks through. He gasps for air, choking on his own constricted and raw throat. More retching. More screaming. Now dry heaving. More pain spirals up the spine. Loki feels like he was in labor, pain ripping through his body in constant waves but he wasn't. There was no bump, there was no baby. Or so he though.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The stainless steel and white made Loki's eyes hurt as he lays in the over sterilized bed. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He couldn't bother with complicated clothing when his body had flares of pain. A S.H.I.E.L.D scientist came back in and asked dryly if he wanted to inform . Loki shook his head no. He was instructed to strip down and put on the medical gown. They closed the running curtain and Loki did as told. More pain. He flinches as a flare goes into his chest; he chokes his cries down and quickly changes. More scientists come back this time. He looks at them dryly as they proceed to examine him, invade him, everything he didn't want. He always ran and hid away. Always, so why was he here? Being poked and prodded and searched. He clamped his eyes shut when they spread his legs, a familiar voice rang in the distance between white noise in Loki's ears.

_Tony._

He jolted up right in bed. He wasn't in the lab anymore. He was in bed. He heard Tony down the hall calling for him to eat breakfast. He quickly replied, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. Loki slowly made his way out of bed, shifting his legs over the edge. His foot hit the carpet and pain flared up his side. The other foot followed suit and more pain flared. He grabbed a pillow to muffle his screams. He started to hear voices. Quiet whispers in the back of his head.

Whatever this was, it was slowly killing him, or so he though. The voices seemed to know.

He tried hard to hide the pain, only wincing when Tony looked away, going in for check-ups, trying to nail down what was wrong until the results came in. Loki was pregnant, with Tony Stark's child.

And that was it.

_The child. The child._

That was it?

Loki looked in disbelief, how could THAT be it? He was in constant pain and agony. S.H.I.E.L.D could not explain, no one could probably explain. It was a side effect, though Loki, just something he'll have to put up with for a while. He clutched his stomach and grimaced at the onset wave of nausea. He spends a half hour in the restrooms emptying his stomach again. The voices get a little louder, more ringing in his ears. That was only the third week of pregnancy.

He was at two months and not showing but his pain flares incapacitated him during the morning. He masked it by looking like he was asleep, facing away from Tony as he got ready for work. The voices mocked him. Told him he couldn't keep this up. He hadn't told Tony. He would tell him now. No. Later. Tonight. Sometime. Anytime but now, the pain flared up to his neck and he was stiff in his curled position.

It was 8 PM and the flares calmed down. Tony had just walked in. Loki was sitting on the sofa in the dark with only a silk green robe on. Tony walked around and sat down, asking why his lover was sitting in the dark. Loki smiled, he tried to smile his best at Tony and kissed him.

"I am pregnant Tony." He says calmly. Tony cracks a smile and beams. He picks up Loki and spins him, but Loki feels nauseous again. Tony puts him down and apologizes but Loki waves it off and smiles. Tony touches Loki's flat stomach and smiles warmly. Loki can feel the onset of another flare and the voices whisper louder in his ears.

Five months and Tony is working hard on the baby's room. He built everything himself, insisting he do all the work for it. Loki did not complain as he slowly walked to the bedroom. He closed the door with a quiet click and rushed to grab a pillow to scream into. A hand rakes over his enlarged stomach but he stops. Tears roll down his eyes as he falls onto his side and curls around the pain. He felt like he was dying. He had yet to tell Tony anything about the pain. No one knew but him and…the baby…and…the voices…

Eight months and Loki is in the kitchen, clutching the counter edge with white knuckles as he screams. The voices laugh at him loudly. He screams louder to drown them out. Tony is not there, he is at work. Loki can't complete a sentence without screaming in pain at JARVIS. He can feel water run down his leg. The pain is double, no, triple in strength as he buries his face in his shoulder. JARVIS calls up Tony regardless. Tony screams and yells for Loki to respond, he can see blood slowly pooling around Loki's trembling body.

S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't make it. Tony doesn't make it. No one made it in time. Loki was still huddled in his spot, he had managed to give birth on his own, but he was unconscious with the baby wailing by itself. The chord was cut and the scientists could see Loki's skin stitch back by itself. His eyes looked dead as Tony tried to wake him while crying with his child in his arms. When Loki awoke Tony was smiling down at him with their child. Loki rolled to look away from Tony and the baby and cried. Tony didn't understand and frowned and neither did Loki but when he looked at the baby all he could feel was pain. The voices tell him things. So many things.

Loki refused to look at the child and remained curled up in the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital bed, unresponsive and depressed. They told Tony Loki was suffering from post partum depression, but when they were talking Loki could only hear static. It was never like this. Why was this so painful? Why did he not want to hold his own child? Why did it…repulse him so? Loki did not know why…maybe it was the pain. Maybe it was something else. The voices won't go away. Make them go away. Please.

_The child. The child._

Tony came home late one night to the sound of singing, a soft lullaby coming from the baby's room. He quietly walked down the hall, unsure what to find because it sounded like Loki. He peeks around the door frame and his eyes grow wide and he yells out. Blood is dripping the crib. Tony looks over the bars, the baby is…

"What is going on here? What is with the yelling?"

Tony turns sharply and spots Loki who is dressed in his usual t-shirt with shorts pajama combo. Tony grabs Loki firmly by the shoulders and shakes harshly.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE IS HE?"**

Loki gives Tony a shocked and annoyed look.

"What are you talking about? Unhand me Tony!"

**"WHERE IS OUR SON?"**

There is a pause. Loki stares at Tony confused and looks away awestruck. His lips form a thin line as he looks at Tony again wearily.

.

..

…

..

.

"Tony, I was never pregnant…"


	17. Really, Tony?

Loki's blog:

**[Really, Tony?]**

[Picture of Tony in a bikini with Clint and Bruce]

…..

[ahem]

….

Tony's blog:

I CAN EXPLAIN!

It was a dare.

I swear.

Loki:

[Eyeing Tony]

Tony:

#EATING MY FEELINGS

Loki:

You do not look like you are against it, Anthony.

But I think I need to show you how it is really done.

Tony:

Well then. What are you keeping me waiting for, darling?

Loki:

[Loki slithers off to the bedroom and locks the door so Tony can't get in.]

Red, black, green or white, Tony?

Tony:

Always green when it's you, love. Unless that's black silk we're talking about…

Loki:

[Loki spins in the mirror to get a better look.]

Mmm I do have something in black silk. You know me, always prepared.

[The trickster slips on a black silk negligee that falls to just below his hips. Just enough to show off his emerald green string bikini panties. He pauses and stares.]

Tony, do you mind stockings?

Tony:

Not that I know of.

[Tony leans against the door, patiently waiting for Loki to be done. Because of what Loki had said, he already has a hard-on and the wait really isn't helping.]

Loki:

Oh, and you are being so patient! I love it.

[Loki opens the door with his magic. He is sitting on his heels on the bed and he looks at Tony with hungry eyes.]

Are you ready now, Darling?

Tony:

I know, it's astounding isn't it? I'm being such a good boy.

[Tony grins as he starts to make his way towards Loki who's on their bed.]

I'm always ready for you, love.

Loki:

[Loki just mumbled 'screw it' and got off the bed to attack Tony's mouth with hungry kisses. His arms snaked over the other's shoulders. His fingers ran through Tony's hair and he pulled lightly, scraping his teeth on Tony's lower lip.]

Show me how much of a 'good boy' you are and I will reward you ten fold.

[Loki runs his leg up the back of Tony's to his back, only partially showing off how flexible he was by resting said leg on the small of Tony's back then bringing it back down.]

Tony:

What?

[Tony stares at Loki with wide eyes as the word 'reward' leaves his lips, and moans into Loki's lips. He mimics Loki's movements, tugging back Loki by the hair and nibbling Loki's lips, then he runs his fingers up the side of Loki's waist as he pulls away from Loki's lips and runs his open mouth, mainly using his tongue, down Loki's neck.]

'M I a good boy?

[He murmurs between nips on Loki's shoulder, and his nails are scratching softly at Loki's back, and Tony pulls Loki a _little _closer to him.]

Tell me I am.

Loki:

[Loki hums a no and pulls Tony onto the bed so he can straddle his lap. He smiles mischievously and crawls over Tony, dipping his hips to lightly brush his crotch at Tonys nose teasing him and crawls to get under the covers. He beckons Tony to get closer and slides his legs under the covers while pulling off his panties and throwing them at Tony to hurry up. The trickster was being a playful tease towards Tony, much to his dismay.]

Tony:

[Tony growls annoyed and hisses at the scent he smells from Loki's crotch. He's a terrible tease, Loki, but Tony loves it anyway. He smiles, filthy, and follows Loki into the sheets once he playfully bites and stretches the fabric that is Loki's panties between his teeth and fingers. He's on his fours as he prowls after Loki, because Loki is his prey. He grabs hold of Loki, sneaking a kiss and a bite onto his hip, before he gives him a proper kiss on the lips.]

And now?

Loki:

[Loki throws the sheets over the two of them and spreads his legs. He grabs Tony's rough hand and kisses every knuckle, licking and sucking on every digit. Then he moves Tony's hand down to his entrance and presses two digits in slowly.]

Nuh uh, not yet Darling~

[Loki starts to move his legs over Tony's shoulders, letting his small ankles rest on the others strong shoulders and giving Tony a new angle to work with. He looked up with a spark in his eyes. A small kiss on Tony's nose and Loki pressed Tony's fingers in farther, gasping for air.]

Tony:

[As his fingers are pushed into Loki, Tony half-grumbles when Loki says no. He settles his other hand on the curve of Loki's waist just before Loki slings his legs over his shoulders and Tony holds Loki by the thigh instead. He dances his fingers there on the skin, purposely tickling lightly at the spot he knows Loki to be so sensitive at on the thigh. He pushes his other fingers deeply into Loki as he's made to, using the new angle to his advantage, twisting and turning his knuckles to hit against Loki's spot.]

What about _now_?

Loki:

[Loki mewls and giggles as Tony lightly tickles him, his hands come up to stifle the laughter which quickly turns into a groan as Tony's fingers twist inside him. Gods of the Nine Realms, he loved Tony's hands. They could create such dangerous and beautiful things with those wore and calloused hands. The rough edges just made Loki shiver with anticipation, his cock twitching with spasms that ran up his spine. His eyes fluttered shut, toes curled and he mouthed Tony's name over and over and over.]

Yes, yes, yes! Tony! Yes!

Tony:

[With his fingers now curled in Loki, Tony now pulls his finger out slowly, still inside, and it's like a hook that wants to torment Loki. He spiders his fingers from Loki's thigh to his cock; rather neglected, and rubs the tip with the ball of his thumb as he pushes his fingers back into Loki. Tony grins, loving the way he knows how he can make Loki feel.]

I love you.

[He says this simply and will always mean it. Tony wraps finger by finger around Loki's length, stopping his slow thrusting into Loki when he does this so that Loki can feel _every _single slight movement.]

Loki:

Ahhnn! Tony!

[It sounds more like begging then whining as Loki arches towards Tony's touches. Every minute detail is etched into Loki's mind, that slow grind of his fingers inside his flesh, a calloused thumb touches the sensitive head which makes Loki's eyes roll back into his skull. He lets out a low growl as Tony finally wraps his fingers around and fuck, he was going so slow it was glorious. Loki starts to roll his hips a little to get friction with Tony's hand, his entire body was fidgeting for more.]

Tony:

[But Tony knows when Loki needs things to be fast, knows better when Loki needs it slower. This was one of the times, with their bad dreams, with their meeting of Loki's children, with every bloody chaotic event that threads them even tighter together in love. So when Loki starts to roll his hips, Tony is quick enough to adjust to not let Loki get the friction he wants. He knows when it's time, starts stroking Loki's cock nice and slow, but his fingers pushing in then out of Loki is in a different rhythm. He does this on purpose, letting constant pleasure hit Loki, and Tony loves the look on Loki's face.]

Loki:

You…ahh…are…ahnn an insufferable aahh, bastard…mmm

[Tony has Loki turned into putty, the god relaxes under Tony's touches and movements and feels the waves of pleasure go up his spine. Everything feels different now, the beds sheets against his bare arms, the silk hugging his body and the stockings covering his legs. Loki felt more sensitive to every single object in his surroundings, especially Tony. He lets out a few more insults for being slow but the pleased smile on his relaxed face says otherwise. The god starts to purr now, warmth spreading through his body. His hands come up to try and grab Tony, to pull him down so the trickster's knees were right to his own head.]

Nn love you Tony.

Tony:

[Through Loki's moaning and talking, Tony is laughing softly, and that's fine when Loki has that smile pleasantly on displayed on his face. The purring turns Tony on more, and everything about Loki turns Tony on; even sometimes when he cries, and Tony know it's not decent to sport a hard-on when his lover is upset, and today's all about Loki even if he's hard as fuck. He loves Loki too much, and he knows nothing will ever change that. Tony likes the insults because they're affectionate, and he doesn't mind when he's pulled closer in to Loki because that means he presses _deeper _into Loki right up to every knuckle, pumps _harder _at Loki because being closer meant having his arm a little awkward so he has to use more strength in his movements.]

I love you right back, Loki. Come for me?

Loki:

[As if under a spell Loki nods to Tony with half lidded eyes. He kisses his hero deeply and bucks his hips. He can feel Tony's knuckles stretching and Loki smiles happily at that sensation of having his lover reduce him into a squirming puddle of want and need. Tony moves his fingers just right and a bolt of pleasure shakes Loki in his core. He was already close to the edge Tony was just being mean on purpose, being so gently. He tightly holds onto Tony with shaking arms and tells him to do it again in a soft whisper. He obliges, does it again with more force and Loki buries his face in Tony's shoulder muffling his choked cries as he comes, his toes curl as the heat in his body spreads. Tony looks down as Loki lets go slowly. The trickster's negligee was bunched up around his chest but small blots of his cum had still landed on it. A stark comparison to his creamy pale body, his own seed blended in well, Loki looked up at Tony with half lidded eyes and pulls Tony back down for a kiss.]

Tony:

[Tony does as Loki bids, Tony does and always will, sometimes he does it with some argument, and most of the time he does it in the end. He doesn't mind. He has his fingers move just right, and knows Loki thinks he's being mean, but he does it anyway for Loki, follows orders as he's told. Tony kisses Loki on the neck as Loki shakes, whispers,]

I love you.

[again and again. He looks down when Loki parts from him, eyes the wet that's spread over Loki's chest. They kiss. Tony has Loki on his back, pulling out his fingers finally, and leans down this time to tongue Loki's seed into his mouth. He plays with the taste in his mouth, before he finally swallows, eyes dark and looking up at Loki. He wipes his mouth with the back of his arm, kisses Loki on the lips again.]

You're delicious.

Loki:

[Time starts to slow down for Loki as he gives Tony a sloppy kiss, tired from his climax but wanting more. He gets up slowly to his knees and pushes Tony down so he can straddle him. It's just a continuous attack of slow kisses. Loki looks down, sultry, tired and hair a complete mess with a devilish smile. He pulls Tony up from the bed and kisses him all the way into the bathroom where the trickster turns on the shower. They are immediately pelted by the warm shower and steam slowly fills the room as Loki hops up and wraps his legs around Tony's waist, the hero smirks and holds the God up with the shower wall and his hands on his thighs.]

Tony:

[The slow kisses are punishment because even if Loki wants it _faster, _Tony knows what Loki _needs. _It almost drives Tony insane when they stumble from bedroom to bathroom into the shower, sloppy kisses make their way there like they're lovers going at it for the first time, and Tony decides then that he'll marry Loki someday, but he'll have to propose first, groans when the first droplets of water burn him. But nothing is hot like Loki is with his legs wrapped around Tony like they're teenagers fucking at every chance they get, Tony holds Loki by the thighs against the wall and kisses him passionately.]

I love you.

[He always thinks it's a must to remind Loki that.]

Loki:

[Loki smiles into the kiss when he hears those words. He loves those words, but he only loves then when Tony says them. Now and forever will he love those words from only his Tony. Loki felt like a love struck maiden, wanting to be claimed on every single piece of furniture her lover owned. Loki was making progress. He had never had sex with Tony in _this_ particular shower yet. The trickster smirked and felt his clothes cling to his skin, revealing every muscle.]

I love you too Tony. I love you.

[Loki started to mumble loving things in his own language but Tony couldn't really understand. He rolled his hips and ran fingers through Tony's wet hair and sighed.]

Tony:

[As Loki mumbles in his foreign language that Tony would probably never fully understand, he pushes himself slowly into Loki who's already prepared from their time in the bedroom. He sighs just like Loki does, still holding Loki up by the thighs even if he wants to brush away Loki's wet hair in his face. Instead he kisses Loki's neck repeatedly in time to his alternate thrust. A smile plays on his lips, the one that usually is there when he's with his lover.]

I love you so much.

Loki:

[A throaty gasp escapes Loki when Tony enters him and thrusts. It didn't take much effort to get Loki rock hard again, it was Tony Stark after all. The Tony Stark. His Tony Stark.]

My Tony Stark…

[Loki nuzzles into the crook of Tony's shoulder and lets his panting ghost against Tony's neck. A couple times they almost slipped and every time they laughed and kissed again. Passionate and loving, warm and secure, blissful and memorable. Loki never wanted to go back to Asgard when all he needed was Tony. Here and now.]

Tony:

[Just the way it doesn't take much effort to get Loki hard again and it doesn't take long, despite them slipping and laughing that couple of times, for Tony to reach his climax due to the tension that had built up in the room earlier. He makes sure he brings Loki over the edge a second time, before he sits them both on the floor of the shower, Loki in his lap, and massages Loki's scalp as he lathers shampoo in. His smile's one of content as he whispers sweet everything(s) to Loki.]

_My _god, _my _Loki.

[Like Loki, all Tony needed was Loki, here and now, and he was willing to give up everything; even his company, his suits, just to be there with him.]


	18. Strange Migardians and Liquor Cabinet

Loki's blog:

**Strange Midgardians…**

I keep getting strange looks outside. Am I not in proper attire for the sport of running? Hm, maybe I need to rethink my outfit options.

I do not see an issue though. Tony advised me over the right apparel (but I only took it slightly into consideration)….these women are starting to bother me. I should just keep running.

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**Oh good lord.**

Loki, as much as I love you wearing what you're wearing…

Don't ever go out in it anymore, okay?

In fact if you want to go running can you just do it in our gym room?

Or just wrap yourself up in a huge black cloak when you go out.

Though it's completely fine to wear whatever you want when I'm out with you, and only when I'm out with you.

Loki's blog:

No need to be jealous darling. I even ran away from the advancing eyes of some group of gentlemen that were coming out of a…

"Gentleman's Club" I believe it was called.

Hm, very curious indeed maybe I should go inside and see for myself what is all the ruckus. I can hear music from outside and it reeks of alcohol.

Tony's blog:

Oh no, don't you dare. Come home now, you're grounded until I'm done making sure the world knows that you belong to me.

No, I don't care what you say.

You're grounded.

Loki's blog:

#U MAD?

But Tony they are so nice in here. All these ladies are quite lovely actually. Very polite though I am tempted to see if I can dance like them on those poles.

Why do you need a pole to dance?

Anyway, some man just handed me a bunch of your Midgardian money. I am unsure what he is asking of me though.

Tony's blog:

That's it. THAT'S IT. I'm coming down to pick you up right now. Give the man his money back, get _out _of there, don't talk to anyone.

If you want to try dancing on a pole, I'll install you one at home.

Loki's blog:

Darling, I have been sitting in the living room for two hours reading. I never went out.

Tony's blog:

#I HATE YOU ALL

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**Liquor cabinet**

I can hear Tony making a fuss downstairs. What else would he expect from the God of Mischief.

I know what else I can do…

Drink all his liquor. I may seem like a lush but I can drink as much as Thor. Almost. We ended up drinking ourselves under the table now let me see…

Whiskey first, bourbon, beer, red wine, white wine….

Where to start~

Tony:

Jarvis just informed me of Loki's actions…

LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII STAY AWAY FROM MY LIQUOR.

Loki:

[Loki can't hear Tony over the sound of glass clinking. His magic is running amok with glasses floating around his head as he sips from each drink. Empty bottles strewn about his feet as he dances to sultry music]

Tony:

[Tony busts into the room where Loki is and yells at the top of his lungs, hitting down the floating glasses so that Loki would have less to drink.]

Enough! Why are you even drinking anyway?

God, my liquor!

[Tony picks up one of his empty prized bottles and hugs it sadly.]

You know, I was saving that for a special occasion!

Loki:

[Tries to say something but drinks from the bottle he has in his hand. Chugs it and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Tries to mouth something but gives up and continues to drink.]

Tony:

[Tony wrenches the bottle away from Loki's hand and glares at him angrily before slapping Loki lightly on the cheek.]

I want you to sober up and explain yourself!

[Tony's still sad at the loss of his fine, fine liquor, but he can mourn for them later.]

Loki:

[Loki lightly touches his cheek and sniffles a little. He shakes his head slowly from left to right.]

I…Mmnn…Nnn I do not know. Why? Why. Why not? Why….why? I do not know why? Do you?

[Loki is far from sober and he plops down on the couch and stretches his legs straight into the air then lets them go limp from the knee down.]

I~do~not~know~why~

Tony:

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.

[Tony swears and rubs his thumb and middle finger of one hand to his temple, his other hand settling on his waist. He groans at Loki and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with this.]

I'm going to make sure you never come in here ever again.

[Tony picks Loki up from the couch and makes a start to their kitchen with the intention of sobering Loki up probably with some coffee.]

Loki:

[Loki whined as Tony picked him up. He pawed for the bottles that slowly drifted farther away. He looked up at Tony and started to whine for attention and sex. Lots and lots of really dirty sex according to his slurred, dramatic, and very detailed description. He started to trail kisses up and down Tony's neck and chest, nipping and licking as well.]

Tony:

[Tony swats Loki away, not wanting to take advantage of his lover while he was in this state, and not unless they had come to an agreement to have drunk sex before they got drunk. He rolled his eyes and sets Loki down properly on the kitchen counter, keeping an eye on him as he starts to brew the coffee before making Loki drink it.]

Loki:

[Loki hops off the counter with too much of a spring in his step and hits is head on the upper cabinets. He winces and holds his bleeding forehead and cries. He says Tony's name over and over while squatting down and hanging his head low]

Tony:

[Tony stares in disbelief before he actually snorts in laughter. He cradles Loki anyway, kissing the damage and not caring whether he tastes the blood. He tries to make Loki feel better by rubbing his back to soothe away the pain.]

Don't cry you silly god. Hush, hush now.

Loki:

Tony…I missed you..why do you gotta go and…hang out with Thor? I dun like it when you hang out wit Thor….no fair…my Tony…

[Loki sniffles to himself as he mumbles random things he wouldn't say sober. He curls around Tony and clings to him like a child while chanting his name. His Tony, not Thor or anyone else's Tony. He wanted Tony to himself.]

Tony:

[Tony chuckles as Loki spouts his silly, and kisses the drunk god on the top of his head, still rubbing Loki's back in small soothing circles. He carries Loki up again, deciding to forget about the coffee and bring Loki directly to bed this time.]

I'm here right now, darling. And I don't hang out with your brother because I want to, it's work, sweetie. I'm here and I'm all yours now, and I'll always be. Silly you.

Loki:

I love you Tony…I love you lots…Thor is not as fun, he is so boring….I am more fun. Lots more fun.

[Loki holds onto Tony and smiles widely with some intermittent giggles as they head to bed. When Tony finally puts Loki on the bed, the god scrambles under the covers and purrs while hugging a pillow.]

Tony:

[With the way Loki is behaving, Tony cannot stop shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He chuckles at Loki scrambling for the covers, purring with the pillow hugged, and takes his own shirt off before he slipped into bed next to Loki.]

I love you too, Loki. I love you lots, too. And yes of course your brother's not as fun. He's not amazing like you.

[He kisses Loki on the cheek and pulls him close in, cuddling him.]

Loki:

[The sloshed trickster smiled and cuddled close to Tony, purring and nuzzling him affectionately before falling asleep quickly and quietly. He would wake up in the morning with a massive headache and absolutely no idea as to why his head was bruised and cut.]

Tony:

[Tony falls asleep only half an hour after he's sure Loki's really asleep because he doesn't want Loki to suddenly get up and do anything silly again. He has his arms wrapped protectively around Loki for the night, hoping he doesn't let go of Loki halfway through the night, and he doesn't.]


	19. Mmm

Tony's blog:

**Mmm…**

Woke up a little too early for a Saturday, guess I'll just sneak out of bed and make Loki dearest some breakfast.

…yes I've learnt how to cook properly, okay?

No, I didn't do that just for him.

Loki:

[There is a loud and angry groan from under the bed sheets. Loki finally wakes up with a splitting head ache, a gash on his head and a massive head-on to top it all off. He had massive bags under his eyes and he looked like a train wreck. He asked JARVIS to call up Tony and he whined.]

Tony…I am never…ever drinking again….everything hurts….

Tony:

[Honestly, Tony wants to laugh at Loki for even deciding that going through the liquor cabinet all by himself would be a good idea, but Tony knows better so he doesn't. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, hiding his smile because Loki can't see. After turning off the stove, he sets the food all on a platter, arranging it nicely, and gets apple juice, before he makes his way up to the bedroom.]

Breakfast service for the silliest of all gods, sir?

Loki:

[Loki rolls from side to side, trying to gauge how much of the world he wanted to deal with today. None of it really. He hears Tony come down the hall way and his eyes roll into the back of his head as to how he was about to deal with…whatever he was going to deal with now Loki can't remember. Tony walked in said something about breakfast. Loki delivered with the most serious face in existence, lying in bed like a log…]

Tony, I want you to give me a blow job.

Tony:

Yesterday wasn't good enough? Anyway, I made you breakfast.

[Tony arches his eyebrow and sets the food by the bedside table before sitting himself next to the god who's still not done being lazy. He tugs Loki into his lap, much to his disapproval, and rubs Loki's temples. He leans down and gives an upside down kiss before he straightens his back again.]

Are you going to eat it?

Loki:

Give me a blow job and I will eat.

[Loki squirms a bit having been moved. He keeps his hands in his lap and nuzzles against Tony. Any form of light Loki shrinks away from and most sounds. Tony's voice seemed to be an exception.]

I do not want to deal with my annoying body and all of its problems today.

Tony:

[Tony is amused at how Loki is lazy enough to not use his magic to fix his hangover (because Tony would totally do that all the time if he had the power to). He pats Loki on the cheek and hums.]

How about you eat it and _then _I give you a blowjob?

Loki:

Tony, I had an exceptionally wonderful dream with you in it but that resulted in this…

[Loki moves his hands up to show his angry-sex-with-Tony dream's handy work. Very handy work. Loki frowned and blushed.]

I can go into intimate detail on what the dream was all about.

Tony:

[Tony sighs and stares sadly at the breakfast that's slowly going cold. His hard work was slowly going down the drain.]

Well, last time I'm cooking you breakfast then. Tell me about your dream, sweetie.

Loki:

[Loki looks over at the food and blinks as if he had never seen food before. His brain was slowly turning as he leaned over to grab the tray and eat. Fine, he could multitask.]

Well, it was you and me in Paris. I have seen pictures of this place, it seems lovely. And…

[A pause, he chews silently and swallows before continuing.]

There was a lit of really passionate, hot, forget the world sex in overly lavish beds and baths. And one time in a closet.

[Loki pauses again to chew and swallow.]

Tony:

[Tony is glad when Loki starts eating, amused at the dream Loki's had the previous night.]

Just one time? [He smirks.] Oh, I can do so much better than that, sweetie.

Are you trying to hint me something?

Loki:

Well I was woken by a splitting head ache and a hard on, darling. I am sure if I let the dream continue we would have conquered every piece of furniture in the hotel room.

[Loki finishes eating quickly. He ate all of it even if he felt stuffed. He always managed to eat everything if Tony made it or saved it in the fridge for later. Loki wiped his mouth with a napkin and traced a finger along the rim of Tony's reactor.]

Thank you darling, it was delicious.

Tony:

You brought your splitting headache on to yourself, sweetie. I don't even know why you took it to yourself to go through my liquor cabinet anyway.

[Yep, still bitter about his prized liquor.]

I'm pretty sure we would have. It _is _Paris, after all.

[Tony then sets the plate back onto the bedside table and crawls in next to Loki, and kisses him on the lips.]

You're very welcome.

Loki:

[Loki hums appreciatively and grinds against Tony, giggling into the kiss and sucking for more. He looks at Tony with half-lidded eyes and smiles.]

Do I get to feel your lips around my cock now or do I have to keep waiting?

[He gives Tony a half pout half teasing look.]

Tony:

So bloody demanding. And here I was thinking you'd completely forget about that.

[He's joking though. He positions himself between Loki's legs and kisses Loki through his pants.]

Maybe I should keep you waiting…

Loki:

Ah…

[Loki closes his eyes and furrows his brows at some actual contact other then his damned pants.]

N-No. Please Tony…It is…unbearable and uncomfortable. Please Darling!

Tony:

[Tony buries his nose in Loki's still clothed crotch and kisses there, murmuring and sending waves of vibration through them.]

My, my. Aren't you rather submissive today, love.

[He tugs Loki's pants off inch by inch as he continues kissing the same spot over and over.]

Loki:

[Gritting his teeth, Loki cries out a soft mewl and rolls his hips against Tony's vibrations and kisses. He just wants his pants off all ready and…_fuck_ Tony stop kissing that one spot! Loki buried his long fingers in Tony's spiky hair and pulled lightly.]

T-Tony…Nnplease!

Tony:

[When Tony has his hair pulled, he lifts his head up completely and smirks at Loki, ignoring his protests. He smirks at him and stays there for a moment, before dipping his head down without warning and taking Loki completely into his mouth and sucking on it gently.]

Mmmm…

Loki:

[Tony's voice vibrated deep into Loki's body. It made him shiver with anticipation. The heat from Tony's mouth sucking him, his tongue licking, his teeth scraping, his breath ghosting over his sensitive skin, it was so much for his already foggy brain throbbing with a hangover. Loki's head rolled to rest to the side, touching his own shoulder, he clamped his eyes shut and grunted as he started to buck his hips impatiently.]

Tony:

[Loki's always been an impatient one, regardless of what he calls and says about Tony, really. So when Loki starts bucking his hips to thrust into Tony's mouth, Tony holds Loki down firmly and sucks Loki off, bobbing his head up and down Loki's cock rather quickly, knowing that the god would like that. He lets go of one side of the hips, hoping that Loki wouldn't start his thrusting again, and starts to toy with Loki's entrance.]

Loki:

[His chest rose high and fell deep as Loki tried to control his breathing and impatient side when Tony held his hips down. He brought up his hands to rub his eyes as he relaxed against Tony's touches. A small squeak escaped his lips as Tony touched his entrance. His eyes rolled lazily to look down at the other and he smiled.]

_I love you Tony…_

Tony:

[Tony pulls away from Loki's cock briefly just to tell him that he loves Loki too, and he's working his lips and tongue on Loki again, now two fingers deep in Loki too. He keeps his eyes to Loki's, smiling the way a person would be able to smile with their lips wrapped around a person's length.]

Loki:

[An ecstatic sigh and a wave of pleasure pulses up the tricksters spine, his mine clouding and dulling his hang over. I love you Tony, I love you, I love you so much chanted in Loki's mind as he pushed against Tony's fingers, but trying not to buck his hips too much even though he really wanted to. He sucked in a gulp of air and shuddered, the warmth in his stomach boiling.]

T-Tony…!

Tony:

[That's the cue for Tony to thrust his fingers deeper into Loki and suck faster and harder too. He loves Loki too, and loves him more, and even if Loki's always making him do things as Loki wanted Tony to. _Christ, I feel like such a bitch these days. _He doesn't mind, it's Loki we're talking about here, thank you very much. But these thoughts are pushed aside as he continues pleasuring Loki, each and every sound that escapes Loki's lips on propels him to work harder.]

Loki:

_Yes, but you are my bitch Tony…_

[Loki smirks at Tony, please, this God of Mischief has been reading your mind since you walked in. Loki however doesn't have much time to laugh over the idea of Tony being his bitch when Tony sucks harder making Loki arch his back in response. Another grind of his fingers and Loki can feel himself lose control.]

Tony!

[Loki grips at the bed sheets and comes hard in Tony's mouth. After he finally gets out of his pleasure filled stupor he sits up and apologizes.]

Tony! I am sorry…I hope that was…acceptable and…

[The trickster blushes and glances away. Long before he wouldn't feel bashful about coming in someone else's mouth. He would have kept being a dominatrix but now it was different with Tony. It wasn't 'just sex' it was…being in love with Tony. Loki sighed inside his own mind, when did his thoughts become so…pure and less slutty? Well, more slutty but in a one partner view point instead of large groups. Hmm, never tell Tony about that ever. Even if it was clones.]

Tony:

[Tony is surprised when Loki comes for the first time _ever _in his mouth, but he gazes up at Loki anyway before he swallows the come in his mouth, licking his lips while he's at it.]

And you say I'm you're bitch.

[He chuckles and crawls up to kiss Loki, he really doesn't mind the-]

You're invading my mind and I can see your thoughts too.

Care to tell?

Loki:

[Loki blushed and looked away from Tony, even making an effort to roll out of his grasp and hide his face in a pillow.]

Nothing Tony. It was a one-time thing when I was younger and…don't get any ideas!

[Loki glared then rolled over to hide for the rest of the day, blushing from ear to ear.]

Tony:

Telling me that is only going to make me have more ideas.

[Tony laughs and wraps his arms around Loki's waist, snuggling into the god's side. Loki could be so silly sometimes. He tries to tug Loki to face him by kissing him multiple times on the cheek.]

You're adorable when you blush. Let me see your face, sweetheart.

Loki:

[Loki turns slowly and faces Tony with a hesitant look. He smiles and kisses Tony back but telling him he is not going to see Loki perform an orgy with only clones of himself.]

I love you, silly Midgardian.

Tony:

[Tony grins once Loki turns around and kisses back, pouting when Loki says he wouldn't perform an orgy with clones only of himself. But that means… If Tony's involved, then… Tony's pouting turns into a naughty grin.]

I love you too, silly god.

* * *

><p><span>Loki's message:<span>

Do not be such a lecher, Anthony! I am going to go out and have fun with the ladies on the corner. They invited me to drinks.

Tony's reply:

…don't get drunk again. Or let them touch you.

Loki's reply:

Then I will go bother Thor instead!

Tony's reply:

Stay in bed with me instead?

Loki's reply:

Nope, bothering Thor. Telling him every sordid detail of our sex life. Enjoy work tomorrow.

Tony's reply:

I'm just going to not go to work tomorrow then.

Loki's reply:

Oh, can I go in for you then?

Tony's reply:

No. No you can't.

Loki's reply:

Why. Why can't I? I believe I could be of some use to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony's reply:

No.


	20. A Little Domestic

Loki's blog:

**Darling Captain**

Always so nice. I do not understand why Tony does not want me to talk with the rest of the Avengers (and considering one is my own brother). But Captain America, always so nice. Giving people the benefit of the doubt. Maybe I should invite him to tea and lunch one day.

Also…I went out tonight to stroll around and your Midgardian jewellery is not enchanted? Though, many of my mother's jewels were not enchanted most were with fantastic effects, but none of the jewels here on Midgard are…hmm

I really like this one…I was thinking of getting it and enchanting it with a portion of my magic in case of emergencies, but the vain side of me just wanted it because I have never seen a ring in such a unique shape. And emeralds are quite lovely.

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**Dear Steve**

If you ever chance on my blog and god knows how, you still call it in "intra net" sometimes, please know that you're really my best buddy and all but really, don't go out for tea with Loki, will you?

I know you're not the kind to make a move on anyone's lover (why are you so nice), but I'm a jealous prat so even tea is going to make me very jealous.

Remember it's the God of Mischief we're dealing with here.

And, I love you Loki.

Loki's blog:

"Remember it's the God of Mischief we're dealing with here" he says.

Why I never. I was being friendly.

Tony's blog:

I say that with affection, darling, and I think you might want to look for a little box in your wardrobe for something you said you wanted.

Loki:

No, you could not possibly…

[Loki goes rummaging in his wardrobe and lets out a 'ah-ha!' when he spots the small box.]

Really, Tony? Really? I was merely making an observation and…sod it. Thank you darling. I love it. Hmm but which finger should I put it on?

[Loki opens the box and toys with the ring between his fingers]

Tony:

Anything to see that smile on your face, my angel.

I'd tell you to wear it on your ring finger, but that's for another ring, and sometime soon in the future.

Loki:

[Loki is already fully invested in the ring. Tinkering and filling it with a portion of his magic. He just hums an agreement of sorts to Tony and continues to let the ring glitter in his eyes, filling with magic.]

Tony:

[Tony doesn't mind that Loki didn't hear him, so he chuckles, thinking that that'll just be another surprise for another time. So he settles with watching Loki fiddling with the ring and putting his magic in it.]

Loki:

[Loki slips the ring on his right ring finger and bounces over to Tony to kiss and hug him tightly. He gives Tony a half lidded gaze and smirks.]

Thank you darling. I _love_ it Tony! Thank you darling, thank you!

[The trickster kisses his love long and hard, pulling him closer and running his leg up Tony's back before pulling away and kissing him again quickly on the nose. Then the god vanishes off to go…do trickster things.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki's blog:<span>

**[Topic: Tony going 12 for 12 with Maxim cover models in the past]**

….

….

AHEM

Tony's blog:

You had an orgy with yourself.

Loki's blog:

You slept with a woman for each month of your calendar. I find that more degrading. And you said "twins" I see no difference in what I did.

Tony's blog:

That was the past, Loki. We all do silly things.

Besides I was a playboy, I had a reputation to uphold.

Loki's blog:

….

Lovely. You remind me of Fandral….except not blonde and probably an even worse womanizer.

Tony's blog:

Fandral? Is this someone I should be knowing about?

Loki's blog:

You have not met Thor's friends I assume from that question. He is a womanizer, possibly one who also woo's men.

Fandral the Dashing and I have to admit, he is a tiny bit dashing.

[Picture spam of Fandral]

Oh and Thor's other jolly fellows. Hogun and Volstagg. Together, the "Warriors Three" (conveniently forgets Sif)

Did

I

Mention

Dashing?

No need to be jealous though darling. It is not like he and I went romping around in Jotunheim long long ago before I got kicked out of Asgard (conveniently forgets to mention Thor, Sif, Hogun & Volstagg). And it is not like he has similar facial hair to you either. No…looks dreadful on him. Completely.

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

Don't mind me.

Just going to sleep in the guestroom tonight…

Loki's blog:

#judging you

You have been with me _how_ long and you still think I was being serious?

Honestly Tony.

I was only making a joke. Fandral is a slightly annoying ass and we have never gotten along enough to be mutual friends. None of Thor's friends gave me the time of day and I was the butt end of their jokes and ridicule. Fandral just happened to be one of the "nicer" ones not to say it to my face. That is all.

Tony's blog:

What are you looking at?

I can't help it that I'm always so bloody jealous when it comes to you.

Why do you even have so many pictures of him anyway?

Loki's blog:

Aw, blackmail darling. I tricked him into a lot of…compromising situations. So now he owes me quite a bit. Do not worry, I always used someone else to lure him out.

But if you want to talk pictures…well…

[An even bigger picture spam]

Not your best darling, but close. I found this on your computer.

Your Iron Man press conference with your military, yes? Always a _show off_ and _charming_~

I love the look you give when you _know you are right because you are._

Mmm, I do not think I need to really say how much I love you in your suit being so…_heroic_.

I love it when you_ bother_ your co-workers as well. Especially the one who turns green. (Do not tell S.H.I.E.L.D I stole this)

When you _smile_…well…I do not think I need to explain myself.

Another

I love it when you act in charge. Such a_ turn on_~

I love it when you work. Your expressions are _lovely_.

Mm~ I wish I could watch you at work, but I would not be able to _contain myself_.

Oh and for posterity, some photos.

Oh and this one is my _favorite_~

Now then…how was that darling? _Oops_ and I am not telling you where I keep all these. It is between me and JARVIS~

Tony's blog:

You sure know how to win a man's heart back.

I'll leave you to your little collection with JARVIS then. I'm not complaining.

I love you.

Loki's blog:

"Little"?

Darling according to Jarvis I have over 4 GBs dedicated to you so far.

And I love you too.


	21. Battery Life

Tony's blog:

**God damn it.**

Why do I always wake up so early?

Loki:

I do not know darling but you have been waking up earlier than before. Speaking of which, do we not have something with S.H.I.E.L.D later today? Darling I do not wish to whine but Thor seemed insistent on this. I even was asked by your darling Captain.

Tony:

Must be your snoring. And yes, we do, don't we? I still don't approve of this, it's ridiculous. Can't we just stay home? It's a bloody Sunday…

Loki:

Well I do not know darling you should have asked before storming out.

And I do not snore, you snore.

Tony:

I hate S.H.I.E.L.D so much. I think I might go blow the place up, or you could do that for me. Or with me.

And shhh, no one needs to know that.

Loki:

Asking me to blow up S.H.I.E.L.D with you, darling? I am making every effort right now not to ravish you with love and adoration.

But all jokes aside, should we not be off now?

Tony:

I don't want to. Argh.

But yes, we should. Let's go…

Urgh.

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**[Battery Life]**

Both Tony and Loki rolled into S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in a bit of a foul mood. Loki was dressed in black sweats and one of Tony's shirts because S.H.I.E.L.D told him to dress down. Loki already did not like this. That meant he would be taking off his own clothes for, what, experiments? How annoying. The trickster leaned on Tony as they were brought up to the main science bay. He took Tony's hand and followed the other in. Thor quickly walked over and embraced his brother tightly. Loki squirmed and heard bones crack.

"All right everyone settle down." Started Nick Fury. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D went on to explain how they needed to test Loki's magical powers. They had already tested Thor's hammer with positive results and were now going to test Loki by…

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" It was the first time Loki raised his voice towards to director. He was on pins and needles when Fury mentioned using Loki to power Tony's heart.

"I will not participate in some…some experiment that may endanger Tony! What if my magic does not satisfy your needs and he…" Loki looked back to Tony with a frown, he did not want to say the word and mumbled it angrily under his breath.

Tony:

Before Tony had the chance to stand up and retort at Fury, Tony only had the chance to raise to his feet and glare angrily at the director while Loki shouted at him. He was outraged himself, and instead of worrying about himself, he worried for Loki. He didn't want to endanger Loki, too, not knowing what exactly S.H.I.E.L.D would be putting Loki through.

"I don't approve of this, Fury. I _won't _allow you to treat Loki like he's some lab rat!" Tony had shouted afterwards, curling an arm over Loki protectively as he continued trying to stare down at Fury.

"We're not hearing it, you promised that you would send reports every day for us to keep track on Loki after you had dismantled the collar we put on him."

"The hell? I do send you reports every day!"

"'We fucked all day' isn't a proper report, Stark."

A snicker from Clint, that right bastard.

"But that's what we _did_!" Tony yelled, and it really was true.

"Enough. We're doing this whether you like it or not."

Loki:

Scientists came up behind Loki and he flinched, almost slicing one of them in half with a throwing knife. He tensed as a form fitting metal collar was latched onto his neck and when they cut the back of his shirt open so they could take it off. He felt needle like pricks embed themselves deep into the back of his neck.

"Hands. Off. Now!" The god barked at them angrily but he was held back by the feeling of needles penetrating into his spine, a wave of hot pain shooting up and down his back. Metal scale-like plating in a single column went down the back of Loki's spine. It looked like a thin metal spine with needles that held it in place by sticking its victim in the back. The largest needles were at the neck and the lower back by the tail bone. Loki's knees almost gave way when they shoved said needles into his lower back. He closed his eyes and grabbed for Tony but the scientists dragged the trickster to a metal observation table and made him lay down on his side. The inserted the cable link into the neck brace and outfitted them to some kind of pseudo-arc reactor that they placed in Tony's chest with a secondary power source until they could use Loki's magic. Tony sat down and Loki squeezed his hand. A nurse handed Loki a pillow and the god immediately rested his head down on it.

"All right, start her up." A scientist flipped a switch to disengage the secondary power. Tony's vitals suddenly went off the charts as he felt enormous chest pain. Another switch was flipped and Loki let out a choked gasp for air as his magic drained and the pseudo-arc reactor lit up. Tony's chest pain stopped but Loki was shivering.

Tony:

Tony watched painfully, feeling completely useless again for not being able to protect Loki. He hated this. He was strapped to another metal observation table himself, unable to do anything except watch from the corner of his eyes as the scientists pierced needles into Loki as they took out fixed cables into his arc reactor before they allowed him up to sit next to Loki. He fought back the sting of tears in his heart, wanting to beat himself up for being unable to do anything for his beloved. He was angry at SHIELD for wanting to experiment on both of them but not even bothering to create proper tools so that no one would be caused any pain through it. He held on tightly to Loki's hand murmuring apologies for having to put him through this because of his stupid job.

If it wasn't for him wanting to defend his people so badly, he would have long quit his work just so nothing like this would ever happen again. Tony then decided that he was going to make SHIELD give him a long vacation so that he could take Loki to Paris like in his dreams.

As the scientist flipped the switch, a pain like a pillar of swirling fire erupted in his chest and he fell from where he was seated onto the floor on his knees, still clasping tightly Loki's hand and not wanting to let go. After the other switch was flipped, the pain gradually faded away and Tony was able to go back up to his feet, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Stop, _stop_! Stop whatever you're doing now. Fuck, you're hurting him!" He cried out at the scientists, throwing his other arm up in the air. Tony turned back quickly to Loki, rubbing the god's hand to his own face. "Loki, love. Talk to me, are you okay?"

Loki:

Loki's eyes glowed green and he sighed. His vitals stabilized and he smiled up at Tony, cupping his loves face and kissing him.

"I am fine darling. Just a little unexpected how much this..thing needed to power your little reactor. I am just fine." Thor walked over and patted his brother on the shoulder and told him no to scare people like that. Loki just looked away and stuck his tongue out like a child.

They ran diagnostics, vital and body scans and took some blood samples from Loki who was now kind of bored with the whole thing. This felt like child's play. After an hour of monitoring they stopped and put Tony's arc reactor back into his chest and started hooking Loki up to something else. The god sat up quickly to protest.

"What is the meaning of this? I was only told I was to power Tony's reactor, nothing else." Thor agreed with his brother but both gods gave wide eyes when they wheeled in one of Tony's suits and started to hook Loki up to it.

"Now see here Fury," started Thor "I do not think it wise to do that. Even Stark runs out of energy to power that on occasion." There was a scoff from Tony as he put his shirt back on.

"We want to see how much power Loki can generate."

"Loki is not a battery."

"He sure has the power to be one with so much magic."

Thor and Fury had a stare down as Loki tried to edge away to Tony but was told to lay down. The god closed his eyes as they flipped switches and hooked up more cables to his neck. Then one final switch was flipped and Loki felt chills.

He immediately turned blue from head to toe, much to many of the Avengers surprise, and he shook. His entire body shivered. He tried to counter the feeling of his magic being drained but the suit took what Loki could dish out. That wasn't right, why was it taking so much energy? Surely this did not happen to Tony. Loki tried to fight back, his skin patching pale Aseir to Jotun blue as he fought an internal battle with his body. With eyes glowing green, the god of mischief unleashed as much power as he could manage. His grip on Tony's hand loosened and he choked on his own words.

"T-To….ny….!"

Tony:

While the scientists ran the diagnostics, Tony started to calm down, seeing Loki's vitals stabilize. He continued sitting by Loki, still holding his hand, as the hour passed. Finally, they fixed back the arc reactor into his chest. He heaved a sigh, glad that it was over before he saw that they were hooking Loki onto something else.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he started, but was ignored by the scientists as they continued with the process. He was once again glaring at Fury, angry to the point that he was shaking in his spot as they brought in one of his Iron Man suits.

"And _how _did you get that?" growled Tony, anger boiling in his veins. He was ignored as Thor confronted their director, and he knew he was being ignored because Fury knew that he was upsetting Tony and he didn't want to deal with it. Steve had tried to pat his shoulder and shake his head, telling him to not pick a fight, but Tony could see that Steve, Bruce, and even Clint and Natasha were somewhat angry at this. The little camping trip did warm them up somewhat to Loki after all. Tony was glad that he had such friends, and they were one of the few reasons he put up with SHIELD.

When the switches were all flipped, Tony panicked as he held on tighter to Loki who was shaking visibly until he started to change to his Jotun nature and his grip started to slip. Before Tony could rationalize his thoughts, he had ran up to one of the machines and switched all of them off quickly before he pounded his fist into one of the scientists repeatedly who was screaming apologies that it was not his fault and he was just following orders.

Steve and Clint had pulled him back as he continued fuming, now swearing loudly at Fury that _this is too fucking much and I will get you for this!_

Loki:

As soon as Tony flipped all the switches Loki immediately got off the table and stumbled to the ground. He reached back and ripped off the collar and his skin slowly turned back to a normal pale hue. Loki looked up at Fury with angry ears but Thor stood in front of the director and looked down at his brother, Mjolnir in hand and waiting.

"Calm down brother. Vent your anger by comforting Stark."

Loki slowly got onto his feet and called out to Tony. He cupped his face and made him look at his eyes.

"Calm down Tony. I am fine. Everything is all right. I am all right, please darling. See? I am back to normal. I am fine. I am still here."

Tony:

Even with deep breaths, Tony was struggling against Steve and Clint's grip, he really wanted to beat the crap out of Fury for having done such a thing to Loki.

"He could have _died_!" A yell ripping straight out of Tony's throat. Fury was now looking away, feeling bad. He had really stepped out of line and even the other Avengers were angry at him.

When Loki held his face and looked into his eyes, wet almost flooded into Tony's vision as he cupped Loki's face too but with shaky hands. He still felt useless, unable to stop SHIELD from doing such things to his lover time and time again.

Finally, he properly calmed down and turned around, his hand down holding Loki's. Without even so much as a glance at Fury, he walked out, pulling Loki along with him. "I'm not coming to work anymore."

Loki:

"But Tony…" Loki looked at Tony confused and surprised, "Darling, at least think it over…please I do not mind. I can handle your puny Midgardian technology…"

But before anyone else could get a word in Tony and Loki had gone home. The car ride back was silent as Tony held onto Loki's hand the whole way only parting briefly to get out of the car. Loki immediately headed for the bedroom where he gently tugged for Tony to lay next to him. Loki stroked Tony's face, from the man's temple to the bottom of his chin. Tony was wrapped around Loki, his face buried in the others chest.

"Please Tony, reconsider…"

Tony:

Once they were in bed, Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Loki, face pressed against the god's chest. He had calmed down, yes, but he was still upset at SHIELD for doing such a thing. He shook his head into Loki's chest in reply, not wanting to go back to his work. He was tired of them always taking advantage of Loki just because Loki was his lover. It wasn't fair, and Tony was starting to blame himself because of it.

"Let's go away," he mumbled, arms tightening further around Loki's waist. "Far away. I don't want to be here. Pep can handle Stark Industries. Maybe we can go to Paris, like in your dreams?"

Loki:

Loki gave a sad smile and kissed the top of Tony's head, nuzzled close and ran a hand up and down Tony's back.

"I will go where ever you go. We can do whatever you would like to do my love. Whatever you want."

The tired god looked down at Tony and smiles warmly, leaning down to kiss him properly. Loki managed to magic the covers over them. Just a blanket of fabric over them, separating them from the world. Loki scooted down to Tony's eye level and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the other gently.


	22. Paris, darlin'

Tony's blog:

**Paris, darlin'.**

So I hate plane rides. Don't know why the hell I insisted on it when I could have had Loki- right. Fuck you SHIELD. And I don't know why I didn't just take my personal jet. I'm just going to do that on our way back instead.

Anyway, I hate plane rides because:

One: People.

Two: The fucking food.

Now that we've touched down-

Great, Loki's ran off somewhere. Fucking. Hell.

Loki:

[Loki had returned but his hair was…blonde and he..spoke in an American accent. He looked well dressed in his suit and smiled at Tony. He even started contracting words. It was weird.]

Tony! Sorry there I had to go and switch my hair color a bit. Hope this isn't bad, I'm experimenting with it. Don't worry I'll have my hair back to normal in no time now, Oh! Can we go over there?

[Loki immediately drags Tony to a large lavish hotel, conveniently their hotel.]

Tony:

…and why do you look like that?

[Tony gawked at Loki, his eye twitching. Sure, Loki looked mighty fine but this was just.. _weird. _He liked Loki the way he was with his long get black hair and all. Nevertheless, Tony found himself getting dragged to the hotel. He asked for a suite, winking to the person assisting him (much to Loki's disapproval), then made their way up to their room.]

Annnnnd, where would you like to go to now, sweetheart?

Loki:

[Loki rolled his eyes and sat on flopped onto the bed and relaxed.]

Mmm I could think of a couple places darling. I heard there was some really amazing shopping here. Please darling?

[Though Tony didn't have much of an opinion on the matter because Loki immediately dragged Tony out of the hotel and hailed a cab so he could go shopping. Lots of shopping. And Loki took on the Midgardian female role of making the male in the relationship carry all of the bags. Loki made the rounds to every shop for suits, shoes, ties, coats, other random things he really didn't need but Tony was buying so he did not really care. Loki made Tony wait outside to slip into lingerie store quickly. He emerged some time later with a small black bag and carried it on his person, smirking at Tony and proceeding with his shopping rampage.]

Tony:

[Not that Tony _actually _minded. He did hate people passing him things, however, so every time a shop assistant tried to hand him a bag, he scowled at them and made them leave it on the counter before he took it and added it to the countless amounts of paper bags he was already carrying. He did love shopping himself, but today was about Loki so he'd make Loki go again for his round _tomorrow. _Loki had thought that Tony was being a good boy and waiting outside the lingerie store, but he wasn't. Tony had made sure that Loki was busy in the store before he sauntered off somewhere to a jewellery store to buy a little something something.]

"She must be really lucky, I mean, look at the amount of bags you're carrying!"

[The store manager was laughing and beaming at him as Tony dropped the bags onto the counter to pay for the ring he had specially placed at order for months ago (yes, he _had _been planning to take Loki here for quite some time, but this trip's not when he's going to ask Loki to marry him, he had them all planned out perfectly).]

It's a him, actually.

"Oh, my! He must be quite the charmer then! Lucky! I'd kill to be him."

God, you have _no _idea what he puts me through.

"Aww, look at you with that smile on your face. You must really love him."

…with all my life.

[Tony beamed at the manager who seemed to be melting into a puddle with his hands placed over his heart. Tony curtly thanked him before he pocketed the small box and gathered the paper bags and then made his way back to outside the lingerie store, and _still, _the trickster wasn't done. The god had come out about fifteen minutes later, and then it was round two of the shopping rampage.]

Oh, here we go again.

[Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes as he was once again dragged from store to store.]

Loki:

[Loki did a ridiculous amount of shopping but only bought…one thing from each store. He wasn't really sure though on thee amount since Tony looked like a slave with all the bags and boxes he was carrying. No two boxes or bags had the same brand name. But Loki wasn't going to let him suffer longer and used whatever magic he could muster to send them back to their hotel. Loki smiled at his hero and kissed him, unafraid of looks he'd get. He laced his fingers with Tony's own and they walked around hand in hand. They had gotten off the plane at a late hour of the afternoon and it was nearing Midnight as they walked by the Eiffel Tower. Loki looked up at the tall metal monstrosity and squinted.]

I had read in a book that they did not like this but had to keep it for…your telephones I believe, yes? It is a large antenna it said.

[He continued to stare up and then looked into the stars. Far off across the galaxy was Asgard. In another realm was Jotunheim. Loki had a somber look about him when sounds of music caught his ear.]

Tony, what is that?

[He point to a gathering of people in an open cafe sipping wine and enjoying themselves. They were all dressed in an older fashion, possibly 40s?. Loki looked at Tony with anticipation.]

I promise not to get drunk this time. May we go see? Please?

Tony:

[The second the bags were gone, Tony threw his hands into the air for a stretch. _Christ, that is a load off! _He kissed Loki back when he was kissed, and much to his surprise, he heard a group of ladies going "awwww" at them, which he chuckled to and shot a smile at after Loki and Tony made sure to give them a bit of a display. They strung fingers with each other, and took their walk. The skies were already very dark but the stars seemed to blaze like fire in the night sky.]

Mhmm. I'm surprised you know its history. 'M proud of you.

[He kissed Loki on the cheek as Loki turned to face the source of the music, and Tony scrunched his nose when he missed. He didn't mind though. He looked at where Loki was pointing at, raising his eyebrows. He was interested too, but he really didn't want Loki getting drunk again. …well, he'd just have to keep an eye out on the god then.]

You know I can't say no to you, darling. Shall we then?

[Tony mocked a bow to Loki with a grin on his face, the other hand extending out in the direction to the open cafe, before he decided to simply tug Loki to the cafe, breaking into a little run there while he giggled like a schoolboy. Oh, _Paris, _and here Tony was falling in love with Loki all over again.]

Loki:

[With a flick of his wrist Loki had made their clothes vanish in a poof of gold dust and had dressed them accordingly to what time period everyone else was in. Tony looked sharp, though he always did, in a black tuxedo. Loki had the same, black, bow tie with a simple handkerchief in his breast pocket. The cafe was warmly lit in a golden yellow and the atmosphere was relaxing, plush and classy. Loki still kept up his American accent for kicks and giggles when people spoke to him. A smile and a bow of his head, the god just put on his princely charms. He had taken two glasses from a waiter who was passing by and handed one to Tony. With a warm smile he wink and took a sip from his glass.]

This is lovely darling. Thank you for taking me here.

[Loki leaned in closer to Tony and ghosted his lips over Tony's own, letting his hot breath tempt just enough before pulling back. His eyes were half lidded as he slowly tugged Tony onto the dance floor, leaving their glasses behind. He swayed with Tony, the trickster placed his left hand on Tony's waist and laced their fingers together in the right.]

I do hope you know how to dance darling.

Tony:

[Tony laughed as his clothes were changed, he liked his new tuxedo, and Loki looked absolutely stunning in his own. With a simple glance from anyone, they would have been able to tell that Loki and Tony were there together, and while Loki spoke to other people, Tony leaned by the bar and watched him with a soft smile playing on his lips. Anyone would have noticed the way they were looking at each other, so completely wrapped in each other's love. Tony graciously accepted the glass of wine from Loki, clinking their glasses together before he, too, took a sip from it. He let Loki teased him, laughing a little as his head was giddy with temptation and happiness for being so lucky to ever be together with this god, _his _god.]

Anything for you, my love, but I do hope you can keep up.

[And he gently put Loki's hand on his shoulder, taking Loki by the waist instead, leading him into a waltz as he brought them both into a dance of their own. The outside world didn't matter; they weren't even dancing to the song. The crowd had parted for them, watching with smiles as the couple swayed to nothing but the beating of their hearts.]

Loki:

_I love you…_

[Loki look at Tony and smiled warmly. He kissed him gently as they swayed together. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly looking into Tony's eyes before he spoke again in a soft voice.]

_Wǒ ài nǐ _

[A kiss on Tony's frohead]

_Ich liebe dich_

[A peck on Tony's nose]

_Je t'aime_

[A peck on Tony's right cheek]

_Ani Ohevet Otcha_

[A kiss on Tony's left cheek]

_Gráím thú_

[A kiss on Tony's lips]

_Ti amo_

[A kiss on Tony's Adams apple]

_Sarang hae_

[A kiss to Tony's right hand]

_Ja teb'a l'ubl'u_

[A kiss to Tony's left hand]

_Aishiteru_

[A final kiss on Tony's lips, full, long and warm. Loki gazed into the others eyes and rested his forehead against the others. His hands grasped firmly but gently as they continued to dance.]

Tony:

[For every time Loki kisses him and tells Tony he loves him in every language, Tony says "I love you too" because he's never bothered himself with learning all those language being the American he is. _All I need to know is the language of my people, American! _which he had received a good smack over the head from Pepper for even saying such a ridiculous thing, _and it's English. _Still didn't matter.]

To the end of days, sweetheart. Promise.

[They hadn't noticed but the band at the open cafe had started to play a song to their dance instead, and some of the people in the crowd were clapping at them, adoring the couple for being so head over heels in love with each other- still they didn't notice. Right now, they were in their own little world and it's just the both of them there, dancing their night away.]

Loki:

[Loki pulls back, feeling a full on haze of their little world they lived in, but it wasn't really little. The world in itself was vast and beyond this realm were many more. To explore the Nine Realms, together, a not so far off dream. Loki teases Tony with discreet touches and whispers of hot air against his ear. Loki kept in step with Tony's heart, felt his heat seep into his own body. A blissful feeling as he inhaled Tony's scent.]

A promise I will also follow through darling. You…mean more to me then some silly crown of Asgard, more important than any title, more important than any material object in all the Nine Realms. You have turned my world upside down.

I find myself falling in love all over again…

[Loki gazes into Tony's eyes and smiles. Some of the people in the crowd start to dance again and the chatter returns to a minimal level. The world goes on but the space that contained both Loki and Tony was in a stand still.]

Tony:

[In all honestly, Tony had planned to ask for Loki's hand at which ever next party they were going to attend back when they were in America, but, _but. _Right now felt perfect. With every whisper that slips into his ear, and every light touch from Loki, Tony finds his heart skipping a beat, and sometimes even two. They were still swaying to their hearts, the way the music was in time to their dance. When Loki promises Tony, and tells him how important he is, Tony felt his knees buckle for his heart screamed _it's time._ It took him all of his strength and courage to keep their dance together as he continued looking into Loki's eyes and uphold his smile.]

I love you so much, sweetheart.

[He said this, and everything around him seemed to slow down as he pulled away from Loki. Tony fell on one knee, and if he looked, there was a lady dropping the glass of champagne away from her red, red lips and her other hand flying up to cover her mouth, she was in a bout of pleasant surprise as she turned to her date and whispered, "Oh my goodness, look!" The chatters had subsided again, and everyone, even the band, had ceased all movements, to watch Tony and Loki. From his pocket, Tony presented a little dark green velvet box.]

Loki Laufeyson…

[He pulled the box open slowly, and in it laid a simple gold band with careful intricate inscription that simply stated _My Prince, My God, My Everything._ Even though it looked simple, he had an extremely small device installed that would tell Loki, when he spun the ring thrice, and in Tony's voice, that he loved him, and that he belonged to Loki forever; it's only a little reminder, but Tony never wanted Loki to forget. Distantly, he could hear the sound of a few ladies squealing in delight, but everything that truly mattered was right in front of him then, so all Tony saw in his eyes was Loki, Loki, _Loki._ He took a huge gulp of air, and there was a sharp intake of breaths from everyone in the room as he started to ask.]

Will.. you marry me?

Loki:

[His heart skipped a beat, possibly stopped beating at all as a sudden heat welled up into his chest, then to his throat to make him choke back words of shock, and finally to the back of his eyes where tears started to form. He felt his chest struggle to breath and he blinked back tears as he nodded his head and brought the back of his right hand up to suppress his bout of giggles and choked sobs of joy. Gods he probably looked like a mess, he felt like a mess but he was the happiest looking mess in all the Nine Realms and not even Ragnarok could ruin this moment.]

Y-Yes! Yes, Tony! Yes!

[Loki was all smiles, more smiles or all the smiles lost in his childhood brought back to his face for this moment of absolute joy. His hands shook as Tony slipped the ring onto his left ring finger and roughly brought the other man up to kiss and hug him, jumping up and latching his legs around the others waist. The entire cafe clapped and cheered for them and Loki continued to cry and smile and say 'Yes' over and over.]

Tony:

[At the exact moment Tony saw the wet creeping in Loki's eyes, he _knew _he had done it. He tensed up anyway, because he wanted to hear those words coming out Loki's mouth. It felt like Loki teasing him all over. First, the blinking of the eyes to will the tears away. Next, the nodding and the hand to his mouth. The sounds of joy escaping his lover's lips, and finally, _finally, _the little stutter, and "Yes!" and Tony found tears prickling his own eyes because he's falling in love for probably the dozenth time that night, but it doesn't matter, won't matter, never will matter, because he knows he will _always _fall in love for this god every time they catch each other's eyes. His hands shook, too giddy from happiness, as he slipped the ring onto Loki's finger. Tony let himself be pulled up, and he really didn't want to admit but he _was _crying from joy; he can't help it. Kiss after kiss were exchanged and there was Loki jumping up, and Tony catching him, and they're spinning around in delight.]

God, I'm so in love with you. I swear, it's not possible!

[Tony kissed Loki again and again with every "yes" the god said, and he still can't stop crying himself because he still can't believe it. The cheering and clapping went on and they rang in his ears, even though it's just this cafe… It felt like the whole of the nine realms were celebrating for them. The music came back on again and there was the popping of a new champagne bottle. As Tony stopped spinning them around, his laughter came out in short breaths and he kissed Loki once more passionately on the lips.]

I love you, I love you, _I love you_, my Loki.

Loki:

_My Tony, my Iron Man, my God._

__[Tony and Loki toasted with the crowd but it was secondary when all they could look at was each other. A warmth filled Loki, a warmth that could melt the whole of Jotunheim, a warmth that could burn down the whole of Asgard. Not even Odin and all of his powers could stop this moment, this perfect moment. A couple drinks, some more kisses, and the two departed for the hotel. The stars seemed to gleam for them, the air was crisp and gently as they breathed together, the glow of the lights lining the hotel halls lit them perfectly together. As Tony slide the card into the electric key reader and opened the door Loki jumped back up to latch onto Tony kissing and sucking at his Fiancé's neck. Tony stumbled into the room and let the door close on its own as Loki turned back to have black hair and tore away quickly at Tony's clothes, attacking his bare flesh and trying not to come on the spot because _gods_, everything was so damn perfect!

Tony had pinned Loki against the wall and Loki nudged his erection against Tony even more by rolling his hips. His chest rose and fell, calloused hands unclothing his body. Gods, gods, _gods Tony! Yes!__]_

Tony:

[Never once in Tony's life, would he have expected from someone that he had hated with an passion in the beginning to be his fiancé nor would he have expect the both of them to be so wrapped in each other's love. It was silly, and by gods, love _was _silly, but Tony would never be one to complain. They made their way back, hands held tight. The night was more than_ just _perfect for them, and they found themselves staring ahead at the ground as they walked towards the hotel, the both of them were staring at the ground ahead of them with smiles on their faces and a little bounce in both their steps. For every time they glanced at each other, they burst out giggling and looked back ahead- neither could actually believe this.

By the time they were back in the hotel room, and _there went his clothes, _Tony found himself falling in love yet again as lips clashed lips and skin pressed against skin. It was perfect, yes, and Tony found himself asking in his head if this was real, because, _oh, Loki, Loki..! _He's lucky, he knew and through the night Tony was beaming like a madman even between moans and pants because it was the happiest day of his life but that honestly didn't need saying. It was true.]


	23. Home

Loki's blog:

**French food~**

Oh goodness. Tony Darling is letting me order whatever I want from the menu in the hotel. So I figured why not dessert since I already had my main course~

Tony:

Mmmm, I might just steal some from you. That looks amazing.

Loki:

Not as amazing as you Tony Darling, but if you want a taste you have to get your own eating utensil.

Tony:

Can't you feed me some instead, Loki dearest? Pretty please?

Loki:

[Loki slides his finger along the chocolate sauce and rubs it over his lips before kissing Tony. He pulls back licks his lips then continues eating. He cuts off a piece and holds it up for Tony to eat.]

Delicious, right? I cannot deny you have very interesting foods here on Midgard.

Tony:

[Tony grins, kissing back and grinning even further after Loki pulls away. He cleans his own lips with his tongue, and takes the food offered into his mouth, chewing happily.]

It's great! Mmm, but not as delicious as you.

Loki:

[Loki hums approvingly, nuzzling close to Tony, as he continues to eat.]

Not to make it seem too quick but Asgard or Midgard, which would you prefer?

Tony:

_Weeeeeeeell… _[Tony's grinning like a madman once more, and snuggles Loki.] Earth would be the better choice, wouldn't it? Most of the people we know are here..

Loki:

[Loki sat up to put his finished plate on the cart the bell boy rolled in and laid back down against Tony and frowned.]

I can already picture my brother making this a nightmare. And my mother…

[The contemplative god closes his eyes to run through scenarios, good and bad. He would be the first to get married even though Thor isn't really his brother. Though it might go over poorly since it IS Asgard. His mother though would insist. But Tony made a good point, a lot of people he and Loki knew were already here. The gears cranked in Loki's mind, his brows furrows in response to so many reasons.]

Tony:

Unless…

[Tony trails off, tapping his finger to the side of his jaw.]

Well, there was a big fuss the last time I was in Asgard.. But… Do you think we could bring everyone else there with us? Or get… them to come to Earth.

Loki:

Hah! I know my mother she would never leave. I believe for a wedding they would allow friends and family of yours to come. Ms. Potts, Mr. Rogers, everyone. This will also solidify that I am staying here, that will be relief for the All-Father knowing I will be your betrothed. He thinks you can keep me in line….though I think he is more understanding now.

[Loki taps Tony on the arc reactor with the back of his index finger lightly.]

Tony:

Really? Well… I say we do Asgard then, but tell Thor we're getting married on Earth for shits and giggles. And pfft, we're meant to be together, Loki. Even Odin knows that, I'm sure of it.

[He kisses Loki's temple, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms tightly around Loki's waist.]

Loki:

[Loki rolls in Tony's arms so he is facing the other with a smirk.]

Be cruel to Thor? Goodness Tony I am certainly a wonderful influence. I do not think that will bode well though. He will probably just follow me as soon as I tell him I am to be wed to the genius, billionaire, ex-play boy, philanthropist Anthony Edward Stark. I wish he would just back off but…he means well. I cannot deny that.

[Loki rests against Tony's chest and sighs.]

Tony:

Hah! Well, I get to rub it in his face. And that's not _cruel. _It's called friendship. Besiiiiiides, you are a wonderful influence. Pranks are fun, no?

[Tony grins before he kisses Loki on the cheek this time.]

Your brother's crazily protective over you, I don't even understand. It's kind of creepy, really. But, oh well. They always say the wife has the crazy relatives.

[He shrugs and rubs Loki's arm, kissing the other side of his cheek this time.]

Loki:

[Loki rolls his eyes and pouts.]

I have heard from Mr. Rogers that your father was quite strange as well. Do not think my family is crazy, it is only Thor that annoying buffoon. He should know when to leave people alone.

[Loki kisses Tony and closes his eyes to rest, thinking of how Thor can ruin his wedding made him tired.]

Tony:

My father was an asshole, enough said. Thor's crazy protective, that's crazy. It's fine though, I still love you.

[He kisses back and closes his eyes to rest, too. Their little supper making him sleepy.]

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**Oh my~**

I woke up before Tony Darling this time. What a strange occurrence! Well we are on his plane, he is probably just tired.

My darling Tony…I have fallen in love all over again sometimes I believe my heart is about to burst.

Oh, it seems we are to touch down soon. I better get dressed and I better wake up Tony. Should I shake him or should I push him out of—

[Loki sneezes]

Oh dear…

Tony:

Christ, Loki. Your snore is louder than the thunder that Thor produces. Thanks for waking me up with that instead of.. whatever you were planning.

Love you, my fiancé.

And I do hope you're not getting a cold.

Loki:

How many times do I have to tell you, I do not snore. And if I did I would not be as loud as Thor. He snores far louder then I.

And I am not getting a cold. It was just a tickle of the nose.

Tony:

Just teasing, sweetheart. I know you don't, it was your sneeze that woke me up. And yeaaaaah… Remember how we had sex at that camping trip, was really loud, and yet no one could hear us thanks to your brother?

Yup.

Glad to know you're not catching a cold. Love you, darling.

Loki:

And yet Thor still managed to bombard you with many a question as to why I looked so tired in the morning as a horse.

And then you kicked Mr. Barton into the river after certain comments.

Tony:

Are you complaining, sweetheart?

Loki:

Have I ever complained to you about that? Nonsense! Come now darling we have to get our things together.

* * *

><p><span>Loki:<span>

**Ah, Tony…**

[Loki hesitates at the door of Tony's workshop in the basement. He gently fidgets with his fingers glancing down to his feet then looks up. Some things had been eating away at his mind, personal things but they were irrelevant as he looked up at Tony. He had paced through the whole tower, thinking and thinking and thinking. Lots of old memories and ideas, tricks and failures.

Loki was dressed for bed originally but made it all the way down to the workshop, his body and soul leading him to Tony as his mind wandered. Funny how that works…]

…Tony…

Tony:

[Tinkering with one of his suits through Jarvis, Tony turned around and looked at Loki. Something was odd, a little out of place. It had made Tony walk up to Loki and pull him into a hug even before he replied to his lover. He pressed a kiss to the god's forehead, and held them both there.]

What's bothering you, sweetheart?

Loki:

[Loki smiles warmly and kisses Tony back on the forehead then the lips. He lingers, feeling the warmth and tasting the taste that is Tony Stark. His hands gently run up the other's stomach and rest on his chest.]

Nothing, my thoughts got the better of me before retiring. Come to bed with me? I am alone and cold upstairs by myself without you by my side.

Tony:

[Tony pulled away slowly, smiling both on his face and in his eyes. He bended down quickly, only to sweep Loki off his feet, carrying the god in his arms, and spinning them both around just the once before he stopped and kissed Loki again on the head.]

Sorry I've kept you waiting, my love. I got a little too carried away with the suits. Forgive me?

Loki:

[Loki smiles and holds onto Tony with laughing as he spins. Strange, such childish acts make him smile now. Before this would have never happened but Tony had changed him. Changed him for the better.]

I have already forgiven you, my Darling, because my end reward is being in your arms. My favorite place to be.

Tony:

And you in my arms is the only place I want you to be, my dearest.

[Tony said that with the biggest smile, teeth and all, as he placed yet another kiss, this time on Loki's lips, then carried Loki up to their bedroom.]


	24. Mass Media

Loki:

**[A Dilemma] **

The God of Mischief was overly excited not because he was about to create chaos or start a war or destroy a town, he was excited over brightly coloured ponies. Loki and Tony were standing in line at the local McDonald's where they were giving away brightly coloured pony toys that Loki was Hel bent on collecting. He had convinced Tony it was a good idea to get out and go obtain said ponies.

When Loki finally obtained his happy meal he shoved the box in Tony's arm as soon as he was done rummaging around for his pony.

"Yes, I have finally obtained the mare with the dark purple hair. Most enjoyable!"

Loki was too absorbed in his toy to notice a sudden large gathering of people outside the fast food establishment.

Tony:

Tony had never understood Loki's obsession with ponies, never understood why Loki watched those cartoons, why he kept talking about them, or why the hell he needed toys of them, and he really never wanted to. But because he honestly could never say no to his lover, Tony was talked into taking Loki to McDonald's after Loki had seen the ad on television that they were giving the stupid ponies in their happy meals.

Fucking headache, really.

Tony groaned as the box was shoved into his arms, he had already been carrying the food that they ordered (Loki _insisted _on happy meals for them both) and some of the other customers were giving them the weird-eye because, _well, _Loki. Although with the smile on Loki's face as he opened his new toy, Tony felt like the world could screw itself. As long as Loki was happy, Tony was pretty much willing to put up with anything the world threw at him.

_even though I still don't understand what is up with the horses_

They took their seat by the window, and Tony was shaking his head while he watched his lover play with the stupid pony; still not getting it.

Loki:

Loki continued to examine his pony, content and eating some french fries. As said fries slowly vanished from their table cameras started to flash and Loki sat bolt up right confused. He tried to look past the flashing lights and noticed they were cameras. He turned to Tony with a frown.

"Tony, why are they taking so many pictures? I am confused still about your "mass media". Why do they find it fascinating to take pictures of people when they want to be left alone?"

The trickster looked away from the cameras, his fun spoiled by the flashing lights and muffled badgering on the other side of the window.

Tony:

Too distracted by his American cheeseburger, Tony did not at all noticed the flashing cameras until Loki at pointed it out. He turned to look, squinting when the flash burst and dazzled his vision. He turned back to Loki, a frown on his face too.

"…we should probably head back. They probably are just trying to get new scoops after that whole Avengers hoo-haa that somehow got leaked into the media. Personally, I blame Clint." Tony had said in one shot, then took a sip of his coke.

He gestured for Loki to finish up his food, promising he'd get buy McDonald's home instead the next time he came home from work.

Loki:

Loki frowned, quickly pocketing his pony and eating the rest of his fries. He kept his cheeseburger in the box and carried it out as he followed Tony. As they opened the door a flurry of lights hit them and they were bombarded with question after question, demand after demand.

"Mr. Stark! Over here!"

"Is that Loki? HEY!"

"Mr. Stark, any comments on the recent rumors spreading about you leaving the Avengers?"

"Mr. Stark we have photos of you and your worst enemy Loki exiting your private jet a couple days ago, care to explain?"

"Mr. Stark!"

There was a large frown on Loki's face. He felt like it was his fault this all happened. Tony didn't need to leave the Avengers if Loki was only stronger. He pulled his right hand up to move away a few strands of hairs when the clicking of cameras got louder and the flashing of lights turn into one big constant stream of blinding white.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

"Mr. Stark! Please! We would like a comment!"

"Loki! Are you and Mr. Stark getting married?"

"What do the rest of the Avengers have to say about this?"

"Why are you marrying your and the Avengers most hated enemy?"

Loki pulled the high collar of his coat up and looked away. He whispered he wanted to go home but with all the noise no one could really hear him. He felt over whelmed by this annoying and chaotic attention. He'd rather have people fear him not…harass him like this.

Tony:

Being the owner of Stark Industries, Tony was extremely used to the media crowded. It was usual to him, but he could see that Loki was feeling uncomfortable since he wasn't used to this. He felt bad, wanting to apologize to him but it was difficult to properly talk through the shouting of questions from the crowd. Tony had shook his head to most questions, saying he had no comments and if they wanted to have questions answered, they'd have to wait until the next press conference.

At that point of time, Tony and Loki had no physical contact or whatsoever, and the way the most of the paparazzi were practically shoving their way forward to them, Tony was getting very agitated. When Loki had moved his hand to sweep away his stray hair, the flashes of camera went on constantly and there was a new bombarding of questions. The moment Loki raised his collar and looked away, Tony instinctively pulled Loki close to him around the waist just to make Loki feel even slightly better.

Because of that, the cameras had went off even more, and it finally got to Tony because he was extremely upset that they were upsetting Loki, so he shouted:

"Yes, I am getting married to Loki. If you have _any _problem with that, bring it to the next press conference. Now, if you'd excuse us. My _fiance _and I would like to go home."

Loki:

_Tony…_

Loki held onto Tony and buried his face into his chest. He was upset, yes, but he was even more upset by how they kept annoying Tony with questions. Loki pushed back from Tony and smiled.

"So, you want to play with the God of Mischef, then SO BE IT!"

The trickster's hand glowed green and a wave of magic shot out in an arch hitting every camera man, photographer and interviewer. Their cameras, video recorders, voice recorders, everything was changed into a glob of squirrels. Loki chuckled before taking Tony by the waist and bringing him close, channeling his uncomfortable state into a show of force. He kissed Tony deeply, tangling their fingers together then vanishing in a flash of light.

"That will show them…"

Tony and Loki had reappeared in the living room where Pepper was watching the television broadcast about what just happened. She turned abruptly in her place then got up quickly to round the couch as Loki let go of Tony and took his happy meal to finish. Pepper walked past Loki, nodding curtly, then glaring at Tony.

"Mr. Stark, as head of Stark Industries I would like to remind you not to do anything over the top." She spoke calmly but the storm was coming.

"Might I remind you, what I told you a couple weeks ago? Do you remember what I SAID when I told you about doing this? What am I going to tell the media? The Board? I am all ready getting angry phone calls from Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony, why did you have to announce it like that? You could have done a formal announcement or, or something less…" Pepper flailed her arms angrily to substitute whatever she was going to say but forgot.

Tony:

Tony had expected (wanted) that- Loki to get annoyed at the media for bothering them and do something about it with magic. He laughed along with Loki, kissing back with a wink for the crowd to see, pulling Loki closer in before their disappeared back to the mansion. He had expected Pepper to be there, ready to fume at him, and he was right.

"Peeeep," he started, slinging his arm around her shoulder to try and charm her in not being upset at him. "Don't get all upset now. It's not good for you. Shhh, calm down. Deep breaths, Pep. That's my girl." He beamed at her, taking his arm off her and clapping his hands together.

"_Now._ All you have to do is arrange me a press conference and I can just make it official. Simple as that!"

Loki:

"It is NOT as simple as that Tony!"

Loki was watching from the other side of the couch eating his cheeseburger, pony perched on his shoulder. Pepper continued to lecture Tony about life choices and how he was going to have to reap what he had sown and some other things Loki got bored of listening to.

"And may I remind you who has to go into work tomorrow? I DO TONY. And I have to go deal with S.H.I.E.L.D! You need to call them back and now you have to deal with Thor."

Loki's interest was piqued.

"He has been calling non-stop now ever since this happened. How do I know? My phone keeps vibrating! Deal with him Tony!"

"I may be able to do that, Ms. Potts." Loki got up from his place and took her phone to talk with his brother.

"Hello Brother dearest. Yes, I am well. No, I am not being forced against my will. Darling brother you knew this was to happen eventually, yes? No, I will not let you hurt Tony. Yes, you may tell Father. Yes. Mmhm. All right. I will see you soon brother."

Loki hung up and handed the phone back to Pepper who then immediately went back to scolding Tony. The trickster smirked at Tony before slinking away to the bedroom, leaving his Fiance to fend for himself.

* * *

><p><span>Loki's message:<span>

I do hope you survived the onslaught that is Ms. Potts. When ever you find the time, I will be in your workshop napping in one of your convertibles.

Tony's reply:

It was horrible of you to leave her with me. You really should stop doing that, sweetheart. It's not good for your back. I'll come down now and have you carried up, yes? Love you.

Loki's reply:

No! I want to sleep in the car with you.

Tony's reply:

Fine, fine. Just today. But if I get back aches, you're giving me a massage!

Loki's reply:

I will make sure to do more than that.

* * *

><p><span>Tony's blog:<span>

**Press conference**

Can't Pep just handle that for me? I'm feeling so lazy today.

I just want to stay in beeeeeed.

Loki's blog:

"You reap what you sow" my darling. Try to get out today while it is still nice.

I am. Thor and I are going to go running today. Try not to wait up for me. I will make sure to be tired and beside myself when I return.

Tony's blog:

Argh, sometimes I hate being famous. Why is it the media's problem who I want to marry anyway?

My fiance's the best damn thing in the world.

I'll wait up for you anyway.

Loki's blog:

Ugh. It was horrible! Your stupid media followed me and Thor most of the way until Thor managed to fly us out of there.

We ended up somewhere in….Malibu. Where IS Malibu? Oh, someone said California.

Tony, you have a home here yes? Or your use to. Anyway I am home now except I am napping away the annoyance.

Tony's blog:

They're following you around probably because the world's jealous I've got such a handsome lover. Just so you know. And yes, I still have a home there. We can go there for relaxation soon, if you'd like. I quite miss it there.

I'm on my way home now, sweetie. Though I suppose you must already be napping…

Loki's blog:

On the contrary I am finally up and swimming in the pool.

It is so nice today I just felt like spending it outside. I would love it for you to join me, a late night swim perhaps after dinner? We can have dessert and a glass of wine and then…hmm…spoilers Darling~

Tony's blog:

No wonder I couldn't find you.

But mmm, sure. I'll take you up on that offer, sweetheart. Tonight's going to be splendid- just the two of us. What would you like to have for dinner? I could call someone up to get some food done.

Loki's blog:

All I need for dinner is you Darling~

You better hurry. I am afraid I have lost my bathing trunks somewhere.

* * *

><p><span>Loki's blog:<span>

**Eating Out**

I realized Thor is less of an annoyance all around in comparison to this Midgardian mass media. Thankfully I found a nice place that has a third floor where I can be left to eat in peace. A bit of a late breakfast but I have things to plan and get in order.

Why are weddings complicated? I have to go back to Asgard soon to talk with Mother and the All-Father…with Thor. I just ooze excitement having to deal with everyone.

Tony's blog:

Sweetheart, we could simply stay engaged for a while if you don't want to deal with the weddings yet. I love you, come home soon.

Loki's blog:

It has nothing to do with myself wanting it to be official. I have give you myself, body and soul and that it enough for me but Thor seems to think getting married now is better then later in case there is a pregnancy out of wedlock. Do they really think of me so careless?

It is insulting. Mother will understand if I speak with her and she can put Thor in his place.

Tony's blog:

Well… I suppose it shows that your brother has faith in my fertility as creepy as that may sound… Wait, you know what? Forget I said that. My lunch is on its way out just thinking of it. Urgh.

Loki's blog:

Well if it ever happened I would have no issue in it. Thor would just have to put up with the idea because he knows first hand how much of an angry hand full I can be.

Tony's blog:

That's not _his _problem. You can be my handful of angry to deal with. You're mine to take care of.

Loki's blog:

I know darling. Do not fret, I will try to not bother you too much in my…motherly state.

Tony's blog:

Sweetie, even if you're a bother, it doesn't matter because you'll still be the mother of my children. I'd put up with anything for you.

Loki's blog:

Always a charmer, my darling, dashing charmer~


	25. Nightmares Twist: Happy Endings

Tony:

Today, Tony's thirty-eight and he falls asleep in front of his computer in the workshop because he's finally completed his latest project after months of work worth on it. He has been spending the last three days in there because he knew he was near completion, so he stays up with coffee and the heavy of staying awake when he's bursting with the need of sleep, his mind's still active, doesn't know what time it is, it's all _work, work, work, _ and when it's done he just sleeps, and he sleeps like a baby.

Today, Tony's five and it's his first day of kindergarten, and _Marie, _his caretaker, _why do I have to wear a uniform?, why can't I wear normal clothes when I go to school like the other children?, _and Marie is smiling at him as she holds his hand (too tightly, and he doesn't say it hurts), telling him it's because he's special, but what she doesn't really say is _because you're from a filthy rich family and you will go to prestigious schools, you little shit. _Then again, Tony's smart enough, too smart, and already knows that, but children never stop asking question because they're curious, we're all curious, and it's the right thing to do says the books on children that his mother was supposed to read but never got around to.

Today, Tony's nineteen and he's long lost his virginity because boys his age with money and looks and intelligence and wit and naivety has women of all sorts throwing themselves at his feet and he knows that, believes her when _she _tells him she loves him, doesn't believe _her _when she tells him she loves him, sleeps with them all anyway, decides he can be a playboy, becomes a playboy, guards his heart, lets himself be lied to every once in a while, _because. _And father's already been dead, but that's fine, will stay fine as long as, _believe in me, boy!, your father and I have been partners for a long, long time, _says Obadiah Stane, and Tony does because he's nineteen and is naïve, and still believes that adults don't always lie to him, and Tony continues running the company in one way or another the way he thinks his father wants him to.

Today, Tony's thirty-three and the shrapnel has just entered his chest, has electromagnet built to keep him alive by a stranger, and he's in captive for three month, so he's building an arc reactor with a stranger, gets to know the stranger, Yinsen, then he's building a suit of armor just to escape, gets to lose Yinsen, gets to go home after being rescued by good, good Rhodes. He hates his company for whatever it is, stops believing in whatever he's been believing in because a missile is a threat is a power is a weapon and a kill is a kill is a kill is _still _a kill. So Tony announces that the company's stopping production of weapons, _because. _And Tony is Iron Man, and liars are always found out, and Tony can learn that even the most trusted ones can lie, and, _and _Tony still dreams of captivity and tries to claw out his chest in his sleep because things like that were never meant to be, because he doesn't know yet that he'll meet green eyes who will be his god and his saviour.

Today, Tony's ten, and it's Christmas and he's somewhere in between his first year of high school, too clever, _boy genius, daddy's boy,_ but he's alone for Christmas, has been for six years because daddy's never home, so Tony buys whatever he wants to buy himself, has the money to, wonders why daddy doesn't come home even when he's crying for the attention, scrapped knees, scrapped elbows, bitter and bruised, _sometimes, _and it's too young to get into fights, _does, _doesn't learn, thinks he can take it, doesn't know the people are school are bullies, because he's too young, but he's already starting to be a lady killer anyway. _Remember to flash the ladies a smile, son. The ladies are bound to swoon when we come with a charming smile._

Today, Tony's seventy-seven, and he's on his dying bed, but that's fine because he's surrounded by his lover, _I'm jealous, darling, I wish I was you, _because the god doesn't look a year over 30, **because there's not enough information**, and Loki says, _I really wish I wasn't, _and there's sad in his eyes but he's not crying, not right now, not yet, maybe later, definitely later, and Tony's also surrounded by his kids, and his grandchildren, and some of them are already crying because they know, _I'll have you know I'll live forever,_ says Tony, even if it's hard for him to, and he's smug as ever, it makes most of them laugh, makes some choke with sobs then laugh, makes Loki hold on to his hand tighter and press kisses to his forehead. Lights flickering, he doesn't know what dying feels like.

Today, Tony's four, and mommy's gone, died in a car crash, but he doesn't understand the meaning of someone dying, not at his age, he's too young to understand, doesn't honestly know why he's crying, can't stop, not even when his maid explain to him gently that mommy's gone away to a far, far place called heaven, and Tony asks, _where's that?, _and the maid dabs away his tears with a tissue, says, _it's a place where good people go to, sweetie. _But Tony's still curious, is still crying because he doesn't fully understand, wants his mommy, asks daddy, _where's mommy, daddy?, _and even without so much as a glance, daddy looks forward, pats Tony on the back, says through the corner of his mouth, _your mother's gone to heaven, son, now stop your fucking crying and man up for the press pictures. Remember to smile._

Today, Tony's twenty-eight, hasn't stopped partying for years, and doesn't want to properly grow up even though he shows his face at press conferences, says what he's told to say, _smile at the camera, _believes in what his company (_Stane_) needs him to believe in, invents what he's told to invent because he's the only proper genius around, makes a shit load of money and accomplishes a shit load of things in the way his father would have never been to, but he still doesn't want to grow up. Dance, girls, drink, girls, drugs, _sometimes, _girls, girls, girls. War, war, war, he doesn't know the plans running behind his back, doesn't know he's supposed to die in five years.

Today, Tony is fifteen and he's already entered the MIT, electrical engineering and computer science, _of course_, he wants to take after his dad. Dad because Tony's fifteen and he's way too old call him daddy now. The way he keeps his hair always at the same length, the way he grows his facial hair, the way he goes to bed at night, the way he aces everything he sits for, the way he keeps his nails cut so short it hurts, the way he still has scrapped knees and bruised knuckles and a black eye _just sometimes_. The way he does things the way he doesn't know why he does them.

Today, Tony is sixty-four, and he's at the hospital pacing up and down the corridors the way his son is, and Loki's shaking his head and rolling his eyes, because it's Tony's first grandkid, his son's first kid, and Loki sighs, says, _like father like son, _and knows that they're not allowed in the delivery room where Tony's daughter-in-law is giving birth because Tony's banned after the first time Loki gave birth and Tony was a crying, screaming, panicky mess, and his son also isn't allowed from the way he almost crashed the car into the hospital's front door from making his way here. _Like father like son. _But it's funny how the first grandchild looks almost exactly like grandmommy the way Tony and Loki's first child looks almost exactly like Loki because his genes have that effect, and how the first grandchild is a male the way Tony and Loki's first was a male because the Starks sure knew how to pick them.

Today, Tony's twenty, too depressed for his own good, still under the influence of alcohol, the occasional drugs, sex, lots of sex, because while he was fourteen and fifteen and sixteen, everyone else wasn't, and because that was the cool thing to do, and anything's better than thinking about achieving _better _results for the company, doing _more _for the company, smile _better _for the press, this and that and this and that and all Tony wants is to do what the people his age would normally do, stay young, go dancing.

Today, Tony's forty-six, and he's been married to Loki for seven years now, and they've just had their third child, and it's their anniversary, but Loki makes a joke about how all their children are male, and, that's fine because Tony says, _you love me anyway, _and Loki says, _you're right, I do, _and they're smiling and holding hands, and Tony has wrinkles at the side of his eyes, and Loki still looks the same, and they're still holding hands, and Tony doesn't know how his kids look like, and it bothers him that Loki still looks the same, and he doesn't know why he can't see his children's faces, _and_.

Today, Tony's thirty-five and laughing. Today, Tony's seventy-one and dozing off to the raindrops. Today, Tony's nine and reading poetry. Today, Tony's fifty-two and bringing his youngest to school. Today, Tony's forty-one and saving the world. Today, Tony's twenty-one and not celebrating his birthday. Today, today, today, Tony is, Tony is, Tony is.

Today, Tony's thirty-eight, and Tony's thirty-eight again, or Tony's a hundred and fifteen, and he's woken up from his nap because the simulation is over, and the project's a success and it works the way he wanted it to, and he can play the game again and again, but he's still thirty-eight even though he feels he's more than that and still in love with green eyes he thinks he's not good enough for.

Today, Tony's thirty-nine, and they're both in love again, and to Tony, he feels like he's given a second chance, _or, _and, _and. _Now, this is fact not fiction, for the first time in _years._


	26. Skype Shenanigans

(Because we RP on Skype too much. …and to be honest, we were probably high off a four hour+ Skype call. You can think of this as a follow up of Nightmares Twist: Happy Endings. cept there's crack too)

[11:08:50 AM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony's 18 and he's living a different life and he sees Loki in another form, and he's still in love with him, but it's different, and, and, and.

[11:10:22 AM] Doctor Lokson: And Loki is 30 and he is with another woman. She smiles and she looks happy but there is a strange glint to her eye. Why was Loki with such a strange woman?

[11:14:03 AM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony's thirty-seven, and he's called Sherlock, and he's a consulting detective, and he lives at 221B Baker Street, and he's in London, and he has a flatmate called John Watson who's an ex-army doctor, and he doesn't know why when he puts that 7% cocaine solution in his arm, doesn't know why he can't figure this out, doesn't know why he can figure everything out but just now this, doesn't know why, can't, won't ever explain, /wants, needs/ to, still can't, never will be able to explain why he sees green eyes and slicked-back hair in another life, and why, why, why he can't be there and in love with him.

[11:29:45 AM] Doctor Lokson: Today, Loki's no longer in Asgardian robes and he is called Captain Nicholls, and he's in the British Army during WWI, about to fight the Germans. They come in from the trees, into the tall fields of golden grass, he sits upon a brown steed with white socks and a white mark on its face. He is confident, his sword resting upon his shoulder, his eyes fixed ahead in a steel gaze. The men, all 200 or more lining up, his voice rings out loudly. He brandishes his sword and calls out again. A full blown charge, thundering hooves. The sound of thunder crashes in his ears, the sound of metal cutting through the wind. The screams of the Germans, the sound of fabric tearing, men dying, metal clanging. No. No, no, no, no. He can see them ahead at the start of the forest ahead. The shine of the metal glinting in the sun. The guns... the guns, they should have seen it, they should have expected it. Why didn't he see this? The face of a boy, a sad, scared boy...he should have forseen this. A brief glint of red, crimson, gold, crimson, red, silver, crimson, crimson, a light...a name escapes his lips...more crimson...

"Tony..."

The brown steed runs forward, hurtling the guns, faster and faster, feeling light as air.

[11:34:41 AM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony's thirty-two, and he died the end

[11:34:55 AM] Master Toniarty: my brilliant counter post

[11:35:06 AM] Doctor Lokson: Today, Loki is wearing Captain American pajama pants.

[11:35:08 AM] Doctor Lokson: The End.

[11:36:05 AM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony's thirty-eight and he's holding Loki around the waist, pressing his lips just softly against his lover's lips, because he's smiling and happy and in love with his soon-to-be wife.

[11:36:07 AM] Master Toniarty: here fluff

[11:36:56 AM] Master Toniarty: Today, Loki's 234893294823 because he's fucking god and he's wanking off the edge of Asgard because it's funny to watch his come rain on people's faces.

[11:37:14 AM] Master Toniarty: you are welcome

[11:40:53 AM] Doctor Lokson: Today, Loki is thirty-one and he is sitting by the window, Tony sitting along side him holding a baby. There is a warm feeling inside his chest and he smiles. There is a rush of cold wind. The cold shards of ice cut at his face. He stands in front of stone, old, old, old, old stone. Around the stone are other rocks, jutting out of the ground at lop sided angles. Snow blankets the ground. The stone infront of him has weather worn letters. A "T", an "N", an "S" and a "K"...

[11:41:34 AM] Master Toniarty: COUNTER POST

[11:45:49 AM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony's forty-five, and sometimes evil, even if they turn good, gets punished, lost lives can never be retrieved, and it's apparent that gods can, will, /do/. And, Tony, he's still in love, still married to /his/ god, still has their kids holding him by the hands as Tony drags himself to take them to school, /it's so tiring/, and they keep asking him where mommy is, and he says Valhalla, /because/, because he doesn't want to lie that Loki's past his daughter with the half-broken face and the half-rotting body, and there in Nifleheim, and, and, and paying for all the things he has done.

[11:47:19 AM] Doctor Lokson: CROSS COUNTER POST!

[11:58:56 AM] Doctor Lokson: Today, Loki is thirty-one, and Tony is marking every spot on his pale body. He can feel Tony's hands roam, feel his callosed fingers brush against the sensitive spots of his skin. His head cranes back, body arching towards Tony's own. Tony's hands roam down and push Loki roughly onto the bed. His hands clamp onto Loki's waist and...

"No...No! NO! NO! THOR!"

Loki is thirty-one, and Thor has pinned Loki against his large and messy bed. Loki's eyes are wide as he feels hair tickling the back of his neck, his breathing is harsh and ragged. Large hands pushing his thighs apart, callosed hands rubbing small circles, large hands ripping him apart, callosed hands gently pressing in deeply, large hands flipping him onto his stomach, callosed hands gently running down his chest, large hands bruising his thighs and slipping from sweat and blood. Loki cries out, throaty and hoarse as callosed hands hold his waist firm but gently. Loki screams, tears run down his face, blood runs down his legs, everything inside him burns, he feels infected, used, dirty, torn, useless, fragile, weak, stupid...

Tony shakes Loki by the shoulder. Loki looks up, he is crying, shaking, quaking, dying, burning, everything hurts.

[12:00:12 PM] Master Toniarty: COUNTER CROSS COUNTER POST

[12:07:37 PM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony's forty-two, and it's a perfectly normal loving day for him and Loki. Breakfast in bed's always amazing, and Tony like the way Loki's tongue dart out to touch the food before he actually puts it in his mouth, and Loki knows Tony is watching him, sly as ever, does what he usually does. And Tony loves Loki the way he should. Then there's work, and Loki texts him what with all the naughty messages and the short dirty videos, and Tony's at work, sexually frustrated as fuck, but he knows it's worth the trouble putting up with. And Tony loves Loki the way he should. Then there's dinner at night together, today's dinner in the wide balcony, champagne and all, and they don't know why they're celebrating, they laugh, because it doesn't matter, and clink their glasses together. And Tony loves Loki the way he should. Then there's sex, because their passion for each other will always, always be renewed every day, and the sex is always great. And Tony loves Loki the way he should. Then it's always like that, things will always be happy, between them, brilliant, contented, perfect. And Tony loves Loki the way he should. But Tony never questions himself on why he has to change the hidden battery in Loki once every five years. And Tony loves Loki the way he shouldn't.

[12:14:19 PM] Doctor Lokson: Today, Loki is still the same but the hands are different. Every pair of hands are different. They feel different. They never feel right. There is no love. There is no heat. There is no feeling. They cannot satisfy him any more. They are not his own. They are not his Tony.

[12:18:54 PM] Master Toniarty: Today, Tony is twenty-seven, and he can't explain to anyone, not even himself, why his nose is smashed and crooked to the side, and why there's stitches under his eye, or why his teeth are all so shaky, and why there's always blood in his mouth, or on his fists, but that's a lie because he knows why, and fist fights will Loki are always the best, and he doesn't know why he's always sent to the therapist, or why he has medicine to take, or why he always feels so constantly tired like he never sleeps, or why he ends up in alleyways with no memory of what's happened, or why he has more bloody fists and- right, Loki. But there's no Loki, and there's only Tony, and Thor's never had a brother, and there was never a villain, and there was never that god, because Loki's always been a figment of Tony's imagination ever since Tony stood up at the playground and caught eyes with the shy boy behind the tree with a mischievous smile on his face.

[12:28:26 PM] Doctor Lokson: Today, Loki needs no age, Loki never needed an age when he held his child in his hands. Loki smiles warmly down as his child, his small baby in his arms. A little boy, a small little boy that looks up at his mother a coos, giggles and smiles. He brings up the baby close to his face so he can nuzzle the child closely. His emerald green gown is scarlet red, a wound on his stomach stitching back together. He smiles again at the baby. His feet slosh in a puddle of thick blood. He cradles the baby in his arms and stands up, walking over a dead body, face mutilated, torn off, ripped off, torn off, bitten, scraped, clawed. The body is mangled, bones broken in ugly angles, blood all ready congealed. A massive hole in the chest, ripped, chewed and cut into a large crater in the body, the ribs exposed, eaten and gnawed. The neck is broken, the legs ripped apart and exposed down to the bone. A bloody lump of metal sits to the side. The blood flakes. The blood is congealed. The flesh is rotting now but it was kept frozen for a long time. A long, long time.

"Hello darling, my sweet darling." Loki coos at the child. He kisses the baby on the forehead. The forehead again and again. "I told you we would be together forever. Forever and ever."


End file.
